<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>call my name (and i'll be there) by shessolovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814985">call my name (and i'll be there)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessolovely/pseuds/shessolovely'>shessolovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sift through the ashes in search of a spark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Feelings Realization, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sick of some things not making sense in this show, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Faces Consequences, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, My OC is out to solve some shit, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Underage Drinking, Yes I took the title from the Gilmore girls theme song fight me, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessolovely/pseuds/shessolovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng is tired, to put it lightly. Being Ladybug on top of school, having been recently promoted Guardian, and constantly working on new projects is exhausting. (If having a Miraculous came with vacation days, she's sure she would have used them all up already.) Exhaustion aside, however, she's ecstatic to see her cousin again after years apart when she comes to Paris on an extended family visit. </p><p>Hosting her nosy American cousin in Paris and being Ladybug could go down many different ways (and she’s not really sure if she wants to find out how).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sift through the ashes in search of a spark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2229474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An American in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I keep writing fics with female OCs. I don't know why I do it. but some things in Miraculous need fixing and the new season won't be out for a WHILE (thanks corona).</p><p>Some things you just gotta do yourself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Girl, you have been bouncing in your seat since this morning,” Alya eyed Marinette warily. “You usually need a <em>lot</em> of caffeine or an Adrien sighting to get your energy this high in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette barely registered the comments, scribbling notes into her notebook with am impressive ferocity as her fingernails tapped impatiently against the desk. “I’ll tell you later,” she hissed as their teacher glanced over in their direction. “And also, I resent that Adrien comment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lying’s not necessarily in my repertoire,” Alya muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that in itself was a lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette? Alya?” Both girls looked up, heat dusting their cheeks as the teacher raised a pointed eyebrow at them. “Is there anything more interesting currently going on in this class that I don’t know about?”</p><p><br/>
“Um…” Marinette cringed as all of her classmates’ eyes landed on her and Alya. “No?”</p><p><br/>
“Sorry, <em>Madame</em>,” Alya added.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oui</em>,” Marinette agreed, feeling her heart nervously beat faster as she heard Chloé and Sabrina’s snickers, “<em>desolée, Madame</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The teacher nodded and returned to her lesson as Marinette kicked Alya in the shin. After the class period, Marinette finally burst with excitement. “My cousin’s coming today!” She exclaimed. “She’s from America, their school year ends way WAY earlier than ours, and I haven’t seen her in years!” Marinette’s smile was so wide she was sure it would rip her face in half at some point, but that meant nothing to her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awesome, girl!” Alya grinned, sharing in her friend’s enthusiasm. “When is she coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t remember when her flight left, but she should be here by lunchtime at the latest. That is, if the flight wasn’t delayed.” Marinette’s eyes widened, and she felt herself shifting into panic-mode. “Oh <em>no</em>, Alya! What if her flight was delayed by a lot? Or what if she got on the wrong plane? That means I cleaned my room and set aside the good sheets for nothing! Or what if she doesn’t like the good sheets? What if-“</p><p> </p><p>Alya laughed, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Good lord, girl, you <em>have</em> to relax. She’s probably fine! And I know how much your mom loves the good sheets, so she<em> better</em> respect them, or else Mme. Cheng might kill her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s committing murder today?” Adrien’s voice interrupted Alya’s reassurances, causing Marinette to jump back and turn a worrying shade of white.</p><p> </p><p>“No one!” Stammered Marinette. “My America’s coming from cousin! I mean-“ She took a breath. “My cousin Juliette is coming from America today! She’s staying with us for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien smiled. “That sounds nice! When’s she supposed to come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Around lunchtime,” responded Marinette, glancing at Adrien shyly. “I’m hoping she won’t be too jet-lagged to talk to me.” Suddenly her eyes turned as big as saucers. “Oh, God, I hope she remembers French. My English is not amazing.” She turned to look at Alya, who put up her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me, Marinette. I can’t speak English really well either.” Her expression became mischievous. “I bet your English is pretty good though, right Adrien?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Kill,</em> thought Marinette. <em>I’m going to kill her. Maman won’t have to go to jail for murder if I beat her to the punch first</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien sheepishly placed a hand on the back of his neck. “I mean, I guess? I’ve been to New York and, well…” He blew out a breath upwards, mussing up his perfectly styled hair. Marinette could have died right then and there. <em>How is he so pretty?</em>!, she thought. “Americans aren’t always willing to learn another language. Most of the time they’ll just stick with English.”</p><p> </p><p>“There you go, Marinette!” Alya exclaimed. “If your cousin forgets French you guys can just chill with Adrien.” Her smug expression turned unimpressed as she watched Marinette gape at Adrien’s slightly disheveled hair. “Marinette.” Nothing. “Marinette!” Still nothing. Adrien was starting to look concerned. Alya held up a finger, nodding at him, and leaned in closer towards Marinette. Taking a deep breath in, she shrieked, “<em>Marinette!</em> You’re late, <em>you’re late!</em>” Marinette suddenly perked up, a panicked look on her face as she snatched up her backpack and sprinted out of the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien watched as she practically trampled several students in order to be “on time” for her next activity. He turned to Alya. “That was impressive.”</p><p> </p><p>She winked at him. “Just the tricks of the trade, my friend.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Juliette MacArthur could not fucking sleep on planes. She had been enviously eyeing the snoring middle-aged man next to her as she tried everything she knew to get comfortable but to no avail. Unfortunately, she had slept for a grand total of an hour and a half on a ten and a half hour flight, and she was pretty sure if someone offered her an injection of caffeine, she would take it. It probably wouldn’t be healthy, but it would keep her alert and awake and also probably couldn’t be worse than heroin. Stumbling over another traveler’s suitcase as she walked over to the baggage claim, Juliette muttered an apology and cursed under her breath.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hellooo, jet lag!</em> thought Juliette. <em>Haven’t seen you in a while. I hope you leave as quickly as you came.</em></p><p> </p><p>Juliette sighed as she shot her aunt and uncle a text, asking when she would be picked up. Waiting for her luggage was tedious, and her carry on backpack filled to the brim with a bunch of shit she wasn’t even sure she would need anymore made her look like a tourist. That was the last thing she wanted- to look like the stupid American white girl looking for a perfectly Instagrammable French vacation. (That wasn’t to say she wouldn’t post things from Paris to make her friends back home jealous. But she wasn’t here to be a tourist. She was <em>French</em>-American, for Christ’s sake.)</p><p> </p><p>Finding her suitcase, Juliette grunted as she attempted to lift it off of the conveyor belt, but only managed to get one of the wheels stuck. A hand appeared from her side and yanked the side strap of the suitcase, successfully lifting it into the air and onto the ground. “Thanks,” said Juliette, smiling tiredly. A man and a woman and children beside him, presumably his family, smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” he responded. “Have a nice day!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her suitcase behind her, Juliette made her way to the security checkpoint and dug her passport out of her backpack, groaning at the length of the line in front of her. Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her Adidas pants and she zipped up her bag before checking it.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><em>Tom Dupain</em></span>, 12h23: <em>Have you made it past security yet?</em></p><p> </p><p>Juliette snapped a picture of the line. <em>I don’t think I’ll make it through this alive</em>. Scuttling forward, Juliette opened up her passport and felt her phone buzz again.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><em>Tom Dupain</em></span>, 12h26: <em>You’ll be fine. We can’t pick you up because we don’t have a car</em>. Shit, Juliette had forgotten about that part. <em>Sorry, mon cher. You could take an Uber or the transit if you’d like. Make sure you text your parents and let them know you’re in Paris. See you soon!</em></p><p> </p><p>Damn it. She had been hoping to avoid spending money this early on, but it was better than taking a shuttle or the subway to the Place des Vosges with her bulky suitcase in track pants and a sweatshirt. Letting her uncle and parents know she would be grabbing an Uber as she slowly made her way to the front of the line, Juliette looked around. Charles de Gaulle airport was much nicer than any American airport she’d been to. Apparently every airport that was not U.S. based was not bland and beige and had decent seating areas. The lines weren’t any different though. <em>I am: losing my mind. I need coffee so bad</em>. Handing the security agent her passport through the slit in the box he sat in, she yawned. “<em>Bonjour</em>,” she greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced up at her, eyes glazed over in boredom. “<em>Bonjour</em>. What is your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Juliette MacArthur, sir,” she answered in French.</p><p> </p><p>“And what brings you to France?”</p><p> </p><p>“Visiting family,” she responded. “I haven’t seen them in quite a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>Stamping her passport, he slid it back to her from behind the filthy plastic. “I hope your stay is an enjoyable one.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Juliette grinned. “<em>Merci.</em> I’m sure it will be.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Marinette could not remember the last time class periods moved by so ridiculously slowly. It was as if God himself suddenly remembered some horrible, offensive thing she had done in the past and decided to make sure Hell had come early for her. Adrien and Nino would turn around every few minutes, looking both amused and concerned by her feet tapping impatient beats against the cold tile of the classroom floors. The teacher was droning on and on- this period should not be moving in slow motion. Was she tripping? No, she couldn’t be. But then again, with her luck-</p><p> </p><p>“All right, students. Remember you have a quiz on chapters eleven through thirteen next week. If you have any questions feel free to email me, and I’ve also posted our notes on the forum.” Their teacher adjusted his glasses. “Have a great lunch period, everybody!”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s grin was so wide it could have split her face in half and her stomach churned with excitement. “Guys, I’m so excited. Like, so excited.” She wasn’t exactly sure who she was talking to, but the class snickered anyway as they left for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“What do <em>you</em> have to be excited about, Dupain-Cheng?” Marinette’s giddy expression fell for a second as she turned to face Chloé. “Did your parents finally make enough to afford groceries this month?”</p><p><br/>
“Nice one, Chloé,” Marinette responded dryly. “But your ridiculous insults aren’t going to damper my mood today. My cousin’s coming from America to stay with us for a while. As a matter of fact, she should be at my house right now, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloé snorted as she reached into her bag to pull out her Louis Vuitton makeup case, puckering her lips to reapply her lip gloss. “I’m not sure <em>why</em> you’re so excited. Your cousin’s from America- I doubt she’ll be happy sharing a cramped apartment space with three other people.” Tossing both the lip gloss and the brown makeup case back into her backpack, Chloe zipped it up and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, smirking at Marinette. “Then again, she could be cut from the same cloth as you. Living in some ridiculous little one-room home.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Marinette glared at Chloé, opening her mouth to interject that not everyone on the planet was as stuck up and high strung as Chloé but was interrupted by Adrien. “Chloé, that’s enough.” His voice was stern, a tone he rarely used- it was always surprising to hear a dark tone of voice come from Adrien, who was usually kind and polite. “Let it be.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloé arched an eyebrow. “None of you have to like it, but I’m telling it how it is. Americans <em>love</em> big things. And the patisserie?” She scoffed. “<em>Not</em> up to American standards. I should know, after all- <em>I’m</em> half American.” Placing her bag on her shoulder, Chloé smugly tossed her ponytail over her shoulder again, strutting out of the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because your mother has an office in New York, doesn’t mean you’re half American!” Marinette shouted after her. “She was born in France!” She jumped back as Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. He blinked at her outburst, hand still hanging in the air before he dropped it meekly to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t pay Chloé any mind,” he reassured her. “She’s just… well.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette smiled, heat creeping up her neck. “W-Well. B-But it’s okay! I’m excited to see Juliette!”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled sunnily back at her, and Marinette found herself getting so lost in his eyes that she almost missed the question he asked her. Almost. “W-What? Oh. Well, I’m not sure if she’s up for visitors today.” Adrien’s expression dropped, and Marinette quickly backtracked. “B-But if you want to come by anyway! Um… you can? Only if you want! If you’re busy that’s okay too I get it-“</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can! I’m asking because Alya and Nino wanted to come too.” <em>Oh</em>. Her stomach dropped in disappointment, but she plastered a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s always welcome for a croissant or two.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes gleamed. “Onward we go, then! Alya and Nino are waiting out front.” Marinette looked around: the classroom was empty? She could have sworn it was full just a minute ago. Hands shaking slightly, she gathered her things and walked out front with Adrien- <em>ohmygodohmygod</em> - to meet Alya and Nino. Ignoring Alya’s pointed smirk, Marinette focused on seeing Juliette again. The last time they had been together, Marinette and her family had been guests at her Tante Élise’s and Oncle John’s house just outside of Philadelphia. They were both eight or so, and Marinette remembered running around in their big backyard, enamored with the rope swing that hung from a huge tree in their garden. She and Juliette had promised to be best friends forever, seeing as some of their other cousins and family members were sometimes strange and far too grown up. When it was time for Marinette and her parents to go to France she remembered how she and Juliette had clung to each other, both wet, sobbing messes. The girl shook her head at the memory as she crossed the street. What mattered was they would be together now, even though Marinette was a bit nervous. What if the Juliette she remembered wasn’t the Juliette that was unpacking in her room?</p><p> </p><p>Alya, seemingly sensing Marinette’s nerves, bumped her arm with her elbow. “You okay?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Marinette smiled. “Yeah!” Arriving at the door to the bakery, she looked up. She couldn’t remember a time when their apartment building had been intimidating. “Let’s go, guys.”</p><p> </p><p>The bell chimed as the four teenagers walked in, and Marinette jumped back to avoid a tourist holding two hot plates of crepes. Expertly maneuvering her way towards the back of the store where her mother manned the counter, Marinette smiled apologetically at her friends, who were trying to make their way through the lunch rush as expertly as Marinette had. “Hi, Maman!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi sweetheart! That’ll be 30, dear- Juliette’s upstairs, why don’t you go on up? Thank you.” Sabine took money from the customer, placing it in the cash register.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay that Alya, Nino, and Adrien are here?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine by me, honey. Juliette’s exhausted though, poor thing. She’s watching Netflix in the living room.” Sabine handed the customer a plate. “Do me a favor and make some more coffee for her? She might have had the whole pot already. Though I can’t blame her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Maman.” Marinette waved her friends over to the entrance to the apartment, waving at her father in the storeroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, M. Dupain!” Her friends greeted him as he picked up a bag of flour, and the baker smiled at them before getting back to work.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys have your lunches? We can eat in the kitchen or in my room if Juliette’s too tired,” Marinette explained. They all nodded, and Marinette plucked her keys from her pocket, unlocking the door. There, in front of the TV, sat Juliette. Peering around at the noise, Juliette’s eyes widened and she shrieked, performing an impressive leap over the couch as she sprinted towards the door. Marinette began to scream as well, enveloping her cousin in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here, you’re here!” Marinette cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I know! I made it!” Juliette gasped. “Netta! Shut <em>up!</em> Why are you so pretty?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Why am I so pretty?” Marinette grasped Juliette’s shoulders, getting a proper look at her. She had the trademark Dupain blue eyes, framed by brown hair that was slicked back into an effortless messy ponytail. <em>How is it that in Adidas pants and a T-shirt she still looks great?</em> “Why are <em>you</em> so pretty?”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette rolled her eyes but beamed nonetheless. “We’re old women, baby. So old we’re tired all the time. We don’t hold the same energy we did when we were young and beautiful.” She glanced over at the kitchen counter and pointed at the coffee maker. “Sorry Maman and Dad couldn’t make it, but Americans are workaholics. I don’t blame them for having an addiction to coffee. Speaking of caffeine, I don’t know where the coffee is and let me tell you, Netta, that I am on a Gilmore Girls binge. That means talking fast and coffee all around. Ooh, I don’t remember, but do you guys have diners in Paris? I’d love to go to a diner. I miss pastrami sandwiches. Never thought I’d say that.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette laughed. “I’ll make you some more coffee, you American weirdo.” She dropped her backpack to the floor and opened the cabinet in search of the coffee grounds.</p><p> </p><p>“Netta,” Juliette whispered. “There are other people in your house.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Marinette said brightly as she poured water into the coffee maker. “They wanted to meet you. These are my friends from school, Alya, Nino, and Adrien.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Oh! Hi.” Juliette giggled sheepishly. “Sorry, guys. I’m… I’m so fucking tired.”</p><p> </p><p>Alya laughed. “It’s okay. Marinette’s been excited for your visit all day. She was making the teachers so mad, she wouldn’t stop making noise.”</p><p> </p><p>“The dudette’s been hyped up all day,” Nino added. “I think she actually woke up on time this morning.” Juliette laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette’s been a heavy sleeper since we were little. Trust me, I know.” Juliette waved them over to the couch, pausing her show. “When she came to my house in Philadelphia, my mom used to have to do everything except bring a marching band into my room to wake her up.” Marinette blushed, but didn’t notice the small smile Adrien tossed her way.</p><p><br/>
“I used to be a heavy sleeper too,” he added. “But with my job and stuff, it’s hard to be that now.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette studied him for a moment. “I saw your face all over on the way here,” she realized. “For that weird perfume or whatever it is.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Adrien placed a hand behind his neck. “My dad is Gabriel Agreste,” he explained. Juliette’s eyes remained empty. “He owns a luxury brand?” Adrien tried. “Gabriel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Juliette snapped her fingers. “Like the haute couture stuff? And didn’t- wait. Didn’t Dua Lipa wear a dress of his to the Met Gala?” Adrien nodded. “Oh! You’re the model kid!” Nino snorted, and Alya elbowed him in the ribs as Marinette handed her a cup of coffee. “Thanks. Jesus Christ, dude. Your father’s really all about PR, isn’t he?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“And your old man’s really strict,” Nino added.</p><p> </p><p>Juliette sipped her coffee, scrunching her nose at the heat. “Is he really?” She asked, watching Adrien squirm.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not <em>that</em> bad,” Adrien insisted. “It’s just the way he is.” Juliette eyed him, and Marinette watched Adrien swallow uncomfortably under her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I get it,” she responded easily. “My mom’s sometimes strict too. Not too bad though. Not sure what the difference in parenting is in America versus what it is in France.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there any?” Alya asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not.” Juliette grinned. “I’m not sure if I’m making any sense. I can’t sleep on planes, so I had a real bad time on the way over here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Marinette looked her over. How could she have forgotten? “Do you want to go lie down or something? We’re on our lunch break so we can be quiet and eat down here if you want. You can take a nap in my room if it’s set up yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s okay. I’ll eat with you guys if that’s okay?” Juliette looked to the three others for confirmation, and they grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! I’ve been dying to get the inside scoop on what Marinette was like when she was little.” Marinette groaned, dropping her head to the counter as Juliette smiled wickedly. “Marinette won’t let us get a look at family albums. She hides them from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you worry, Mlle. Alya, because my mom’s Facebook page is full of our pictures from when Marinette came to visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kill you.” Marinette’s voice sounded muffled from the counter, and she felt someone pat her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t. That’d make you a bad host. Gather around everybody, and take a look at Marinette’s horse phase!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No!</em>”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you tried stealing your cousin’s Webkinz horse.” Alya had been stifling her giggles as best she could throughout the photo binge, but couldn’t hold it back any longer. The four of them were on their way back to the school, with Marinette pinching the bridge of her nose. “That’s so cruel. It was the only one she had!”</p><p> </p><p>“It was <em>pink</em> and <em>glittery</em> and it was <em>beautiful!</em>” Marinette argued back. “I didn’t know it was the only one she had until she started physically fighting me for it!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d pay to see two seven-year-olds fighting over a Webkinz,” Nino chimed in. “I feel like that would be prime entertainment.”</p><p> </p><p>“One hundred percent,” Adrien agreed. Marinette turned to him, horrified. “What? That’s really funny. Kids are hilarious.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much would you pay?” Nino asked. “I feel like I’d chip in at least a twenty.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” said Alya. “Put in the net worth of the entire Gabriel brand.” Marinette snorted, almost falling into the busy street before Adrien grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She smiled at him before stating, “For that kind of money? I’ll fight her right now over it.” Adrien laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d make sure you’d get your money’s worth, don’t you worry.” They laughed again before crossing the street in comfortable silence. Alya and Nino chatted away, and Marinette’s gaze nervously flitted over to Adrien. “So?” She asked. “What do you think?”</p><p>He looked confused, cocking his head. “About what?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette blushed, playing with the strap of her bag. “My cousin, of course.” She was surprised when Adrien actually blushed.</p><p><br/>
“Right! I think she’s really nice.” He smiled brightly at her. “You’re lucky to have family like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Marinette stammered. “That’s me. Lucky, I guess.” Tripping over the first step, she felt Adrien step forward to help her steady. He chuckled again, patting her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really something, Marinette.” Turning pink, she watched him saunter up the steps before smirking at her over his shoulder. “Try not to fight any seven-year-olds for their horses before the day ends.” Marinette gaped at him, before smirking back. </p><p> </p><p>“No promises!” He laughed again and she could practically feel herself melt right there on the concrete.</p><p> </p><p>This boy was going to be the death of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spill the Tea, Sis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Juliette asks questions and Marinette spills the tea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all, i am fully aware that this is a KIDS show and that it's not supposed to make sense but every time I watch it I'm like, "Where are the tourists? Why is the Mayor of all people the highest form of authority in Paris?" etc etc. Please let me know if any of you think the same because maybe I'm just crazy idk.</p><p>Quarantine has turned my brain to MUSH can someone please tell Ms. Rona she's cancelled</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’d been there for about a week and there were things Juliette loved about Paris that she both expected and didn’t expect. She loved the rustic-looking buildings and the gardens and parks; she loved how at home she felt in her family’s apartment; she loved the view Marinette had from her patio above her room (which was amazing that she had it at all! Oncle Tom and Tante Sabine must have swooped in at a prime time for Parisian real estate) and she loved the shops and cafes she had yet to explore. </p><p> </p><p>Except for the fact that poor Marinette had not changed one bit since they were little. Even as children Marinette had been exceptionally clumsy: there were always at least three bruises on her that were unaccounted for, or dirt smudges on her cheek, or even a small cut on her hand she wouldn’t notice she had. Her parents had been amazed. Juliette’s father had even suggested re-baby proofing the house, just in case. Maman had objected until Marinette had accidentally bounced into the wall and shattered a picture frame in the hallway. She and Tante Sabine had found Marinette sitting in tears, attempting to clean up the glass without cutting herself, and it was only then that her aunt and uncle had agreed to re-proof things and refuse to allow Marinette into certain areas of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Even now, sleepily watching her cousin accidentally prick her finger with a needle from her position on the chaise, Juliette had to admit Marinette was most graceful when she was designing and sewing. She didn’t run or flail about but seemed to float around the room, masterfully stitching threads into fabric and expertly moving back and forth between the sewing machine and her mannequin.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this put together,” Juliette teased, and Marinette chuckled. Taking the pins she had been holding in her mouth out of her teeth, she beamed.</p><p><br/>“I’m in my element. The only time I really ever hurt myself is when I first started sewing and designing, and that’s only because I was an idiot and made a lot of mistakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette eyed the mannequin. “What are you even making?” Marinette placed the pins back in her mouth, kicking the sketchbook over to the chaise. The brunette picked up the sketchbook and flipped it to the dog eared page. “A dress?” Marinette hummed in agreement. “It’s beautiful!” The sundress was sketched beautifully: it seemed to flow on the paper, sunflowers dotted casually along the fabric. Juliette eyed Marinette’s quickly scribbled notes in the margins. “Who is this even for?”<br/><br/>“For you, silly.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette’s head snapped up in surprise. “What? Really?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Well, yeah.” Marinette shrugged. “I wanted you to have something I designed. It’s a black sundress, I can sew the sunflowers on there no problem. Or if you want I can make something else, I can sew different colored jeans or something-"</p><p><br/><br/>“What? No! I love it!” Juliette exclaimed. “I just can’t believe you’re making something for me, I didn’t even commission you!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a family gift, don’t even worry about it. Consider it a birthday present.”</p><p><br/><br/>“My birthday is in November,” Juliette deadpanned. “No way Marinette. I’ll pay you for it, like, one hundred percent.”</p><p><br/><br/>Marinette glared at her. “Don’t even think about opening Venmo. I told you this is a gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Netta, why don’t you do commissions?” Marinette paled a bit, which Juliette found strange. What was there to be nervous about? She was clearly talented. Juliette already had a feeling she’d be the creative director of a fashion house someday. (As long as Marinette scored her tickets to her fashion shows Juliette was perfectly content with spreading the word about Marinette’s talents free of charge.)</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Well! I’m just… always busy!” Juliette’s eyes narrowed. She was lying about something- her voice was pitching in strange places, but she’d get to the bottom of it eventually.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Juliette was no Veronica Mars, that was for sure, but if Marinette had something to hide she'd find out what. </span></p><p> </p><p>“I get that. School is difficult. Plus apparently this city is constantly under attack.” Marinette tensed. “Is this a sore subject for Parisians? Like, what’s this city’s deal anyhow?”</p><p><br/>“Le Papillon wants the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Marinette explained. Setting down the fabric scraps, she sat on the floor with a groan. “Ugh, I’m done for the night. No point in finishing right now since you’re here for a while, can I get this to you later on?” Juliette nodded. “Perfect! Okay, anyway, le Papillon terrorizes citizens based on their negative emotions, which is super invasive and unfair if you ask me.”</p><p><br/><br/>“This bitch does what?” Juliette shook her head. “What are Miraculous?” Marinette fiddled with her fingers, pushing her cuticles back with her nail.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re Ladybug and Chat Noir’s jewelry. Ladybug has earrings and Chat Noir has a ring. I’m not sure what le Papillon has. But- ”</p><p> </p><p>“Did they have to pick animal-themed names?” Juliette complained. “Also, do they have federal authorization to fight this guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do they need federal authorization?” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. “There’s magic involved. Also, I don’t think they had choices. You’ve seen their suits, haven’t you?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Wouldn’t that make it extra dangerous?” Juliette debated. “To not be actively involved with the police? Or, y’know, the intelligence community? Who’s to say they already haven’t launched an investigation? And what’s Paris’s current population number? My friends and I were low-key debating a mass exodus by now.” Marinette looked taken aback, and Juliette shrugged. “You’d be crazy to think constant attacks on one of the world’s biggest tourist spots to not be on the American news. World News with David Muir has talks about it at least three times a week. At this point when it gets reported we’ve heard it so often we brush it off.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked down. “Yeah, I think when people hear about these akuma attacks they’re kind of desensitized to them, too. Which sucks, because there are constant victims, and it’s kind of scary to think about how no one’s really safe. I mean, negative emotions occur in all of us.”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Juliette agreed. “Has the city put out more mental health regulations?” Marinette looked confused. “I mean, with these victims and stuff. And preventative measures.”<br/><br/>“I think when w- er, Ladybug and Chat Noir free the victim and capture the akuma, the police more often than not refer them to a trauma therapist. I’ll look later on though. I haven’t heard much on the news. It kind of gets too depressing to keep track of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t your friend Alya a reporter?” Juliette snapped her fingers. “Ladyblog. Punny. I saw it on her Instagram, she's super dedicated.” Marinette laughed.</p><p><br/><br/>“Yeah. She’s a junior reporter, but don’t tell her I said that.” Marinette smiled softly. “Her blog is partially dedicated to finding out Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identities, which is a cool concept-“</p><p> </p><p>“But a bit of an invasion of privacy,” Juliette finished, and Marinette made a noise of agreement. “Okay, but we do live in the Digital Age. Maybe she hasn’t considered that they don’t want their identities to be found out? It makes sense.” Marinette stretched up off the floor, rubbing her back. Tossing a pillow onto the floor and grabbing a sweatshirt, Marinette’s voice was muffled as she pulled it on.</p><p><br/><br/>“Alya’s always been super determined when she sets her mind to something. I don’t blame her for being overly focused on one side of the story.” Juliette raised an eyebrow at the bitterness in her cousin’s voice.</p><p><br/><br/>“Hey, what’s with the bitterness? Did she piss you off or something?”</p><p><br/><br/>Marinette smiled tiredly, waving a hand as she plopped back down. “It’s nothing.”</p><p><br/><br/>“It’s not nothing if it’s making you upset.” Juliette slid down onto the floor next to Marinette, pulling her plush blanket down with her. “Come on. Talk to your older cousin. She knows more than you do.” Marinette laughed, pushing Juliette away playfully.</p><p><br/><br/>“You’re only a year older.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Still counts. Come on, spill the tea.” Marinette looked down, and Juliette bit her lip. “Okay, don’t kill me, but I think I have something that’ll make you feel better.” Juliette could feel Marinette’s confused stare as she crawled to the corner of the room underneath one of the dressers. “Ugh!” Juliette reached with all her might before she finally pulled a bottle of red wine out, presenting it proudly. Marinette’s eyes bugged out of her head. “I said <em>don’t</em> kill me!”</p><p><br/><br/>“Are you crazy? How did you get that up here?” Marinette hissed. “If Maman sees this-“</p><p> </p><p>“She won’t! Honestly Marinette you act like I haven’t done this before,” Juliette scoffed. “I have snuck plenty of illegal things into my house without Maman or Dad noticing.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you even buy this?”</p><p><br/><br/>“I have a fake.” Marinette’s jaw dropped. “Netta. We are seventeen. Well, I’m gonna be eighteen soon. The drinking age in America is 21, and I’m going to be going to university soon! Don’t worry.” Marinette eyed her carefully as she pulled her Swiss army knife from her bag. Juliette was so glad she had gotten one: she wasn’t sure how she’d get the cork out of the bottle without it. “If you don’t want to drink I will not judge you. Some of my friends don’t and I totally get it, but sometimes a wine night with my friends makes us feel better when we’ve had a shit day or even a shit week. We can share the bottle, I promise I’m not sick or anything.”</p><p><br/><br/>Marinette seemed to hesitate, before gesturing towards the bottle. “Open that up already.” Juliette grinned wickedly, removing the cork with a pop and passing the bottle to Marinette, who took a long swig.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. What’s going on that’d got you upset? Must be bad if you drank that much in one go.” Juliette eyed the bottle. Marinette wiped her mouth and giggled before her expression turned solemn.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… Ugh. This girl at school, Lila. She’s a pathological liar or something, and I’ve called her out on her bullshit before but no one believes me. She’s really good at manipulating the situation and turning everything on me.” Juliette scowled as she took an equally long pull of the wine. “Get this- she said she had tinnitus in her right ear, and then after lunch, it was in her left. And she said she saved the kitten of this rock star, Jagged Stone, who <em>I know</em> personally, by the way, because I designed his album cover and his sunglasses-“ She what? <em>Go Netta</em>, Juliette silently cheered.<em> Making connections already! That’s what I call networking</em>. “-and he has a pet crocodile named Fang because he’s allergic to cats-“ <em>Of course he does. Of course, the rich people have weird pets</em>. “-and she said I tried to cut her with a napkin at lunch, and she's even threatened me before! I mean it was years ago but- well, not <em>years ago</em> years ago, but-”</p><p><br/><br/>“Wait!” Juliette put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “She threatened you? Like physically?”</p><p><br/><br/>Her cousin nodded, practically scratching Juliette to grab the bottle from her, eliciting a yelp. Marinette barely noticed. “She cornered me in the bathroom. She told me she’d turn people against me, make me be all alone. Take away my friends, one by one. And she’s doing it! She’s fucking doing it!” Juliette was taken aback. Marinette’s swears were rare- she was a sweet girl, and it made her blood boil to think of anyone hurting her family. “Adrien was like <em>‘Oh, take the high road, as long as we ignore her she’ll go away.’</em> But I have a feeling that’s not going to do much. People are so… entranced by her lies and the things she promises. And Alya thinks I hate her because I’m jealous that she’s taking Adrien away from me.” Marinette shook her head. “I don’t own him. And I’m not dating him anyway- because why would <em>he</em> want to date <em>me</em>, I can barely form a sentence around him- so it’s not like I’d have any right to be mad.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Netta…” Juliette slowly pried the bottle out of Marinette’s fingers, inspecting the contents. It hadn't even been ten minutes and half of the bottle was already gone. <em>Jesus Christ.</em> “Okay, clearly you needed this rant. I’m glad you told me, okay? And this Lila… it sucks that she’s really manipulative, and I want you to know I believe you.” Marinette’s chin trembled a little. Juliette sighed, putting the bottle behind her and pulling Marinette into a hug, feeling her shake a bit in her grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Juliette soothed. “I’ve got you, and I believe you. Alya’s clearly not a good friend to you if she puts someone else’s word above her best friends.” Marinette started to protest, but Juliette pulled away and stared into her eyes. “She’s not. Friends don’t do that to each other.”</p><p><br/><br/>“I don’t blame her though, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“You should. I would. But I get it. And also about Adrien-“ Marinette blushed, and Juliette patted her shoulder. “I mean. I know you have a crush on him. You should probably take all these photos down since it’s a bit overbearing-“</p><p> </p><p>“This is better than a few years ago,” muttered Marinette. “I have some of them still up because yeah I like him, but I only saved my favorite designs.”</p><p> </p><p>“-but that’s not the point,” Juliette continued. “I just mean that you’re beautiful and smart and you’re so kind. You even started making me a dress just because!” Marinette giggled, wiping tears away from her face. “He should be falling at your feet. He <em>should</em>. I saw him when he was here last week, and he looked really fond of you. You could totally lay down the groundwork here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-“ Juliette could see Marinette was at a loss for words, so she kept talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys are stupid, Netta. They’re really dumb. Maybe he’s just oblivious, I don’t know. Men tend to think with the wrong head.” Marinette blushed. “Your worth is not dependent on a boy or what other people say about you. Okay?” Marinette nodded. “Come on. Show me some more of your sketches, we’ll finish this bottle, and then we’ll watch something on Netflix together.”</p><p><br/><br/>If Juliette ever saw this Lila, she decided, she would most likely kill her. Or debunk her lies. One of the two.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, how <em>did</em> you get this bottle up here?”<br/><br/>“Having a backpack with three different pockets comes in handy.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "She's Just A Friend!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Plagg causes mischief, Ladybug and Chat Noir discuss some things, and Juliette and Lila butt heads.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'ALL ALIENS ARE REAL? what the FUCK is up with 2020? </p><p>Also this chapter's a bit long! I was going to cut it in half but I could not help myself. I had a lot to say!</p><p>Anyways I hope you guys are staying safe and healthy. If your state/country is lifting some restrictions remember to be safe and smart! </p><p>Remember to comment below! I always love hearing from y'all and the overwhelming amount of support for my work is so amazing!! &lt;3 Thank you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Plagg, if you left cheese in the pillowcase again-"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I <em>didn’t!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien pinched his nose and scrunched up his face. Bad enough that the tiny god of destruction was the god of <em>destruction</em> (Plagg had already placed cracks and scratches on various things around the room) but Adrien would never understand his love for cheese. Plagg would eat other things if necessary, but more often than not he’d want cheese. Soft, aged cheese that smelled if left out in a patch of sunlight where Plagg liked to nap. Which happened to be on Adrien’s bed. Where he also slept.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Adrien challenged. “Then why does it smell awful in here?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Plagg scoffed, whiskers twitching. “How should I know? Your human puberty is probably what’s doing it.” Adrien rolled his eyes, plucking the pillowcases off and turning them inside out. A wet, goopy mass slapped onto the floor and Adrien slowly looked up at Plagg who was already looking nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow!” The god laughed awkwardly. “What- What’s that you got there on the floor?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ordering a whole block of parmesan,” Adrien threatened. Plagg’s mouth dropped open. “No. <em>Kraft American cheese.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Nooo!” Plagg wailed. “Not those two! Parmesan is like trying to eat a fossil, and that other plastic abomination shouldn’t even be called cheese! It’s- It’s- It’s processed crap!”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you not to leave cheese everywhere!” Adrien argued back as he scraped the cheese off the floor and dumped it into the garbage. “Especially since it’s getting warmer and sunnier!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is a prison! I live in a <em>gulag!</em>” Plagg dramatically flopped onto the mattress. “I should report you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you even hear yourself?” Adrien rolled his eyes, tossing the pillowcases into his hamper as he moved to the bathroom to wash his hands. “First of all, this is not a prison or even a gulag! Do you even know what a gulag <em>is?</em> You’re lucky I order this much cheese- do you know how hard that is to explain? I’m lactose intolerant!” His lip curled in disgust as he scrubbed the melted cheese off his fingers. “Second, who are you going to call? <em>Le Gendarmerie Nationale?</em> Sure. I’ll find the phone number for the Ministry of Defense right now. You can go on and turn the Miraculous in too if you like.” As he grabbed a towel Adrien felt a tiny force plunge into his chest. He rolled his eyes again as Plagg clutched at his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t order parmesan, Adrien! I promise I won’t leave cheese everywhere anymore!” Adrien sighed as he patted Plagg’s head, stroking his ears back. “And I wasn’t going to call <em>le</em> <em>Gendarmerie Nationale. </em>I was going to call Interpol.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien's eyes narrowed. “You are on such thin ice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please!” Plagg dug his claws into the shirt, which in turn dug into Adrien’s skin. “I won’t do it again! I promise this time!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please! I- Fine!” Plagg looked up at Adrien with big green eyes. “When you go on patrol to see Sugarcube’s girl I won’t complain this time! Or make jokes. Or do both at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sugarcube?” Adrien tilted his head. “And no complaining when we get home, either. That’s the deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Tikki,” Plagg clarified. “And- And- <em>Really?</em>” He was silent for a split second. “Fine! I won’t complain.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you won’t leave cheese everywhere anymore?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at him. Plagg nodded enthusiastically.</p><p><br/>
“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Works for me.” Plagg zipped up to Adrien’s cheek and purred, causing him to laugh. “You’re affectionate today.”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as I don’t have to eat Kraft cheese or that gross Italian garbage I’ll be as affectionate as you want!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chat Noir bounded over rooftops, careful not to stomp on any shingles out of respect for homeowners. (He never really had that issue, but he was sure if he had an apartment the last thing he’d want to hear at midnight on a Thursday would be banging from the roof.) Swinging his staff above him he caught a strong breeze, flying the rest of the way over towards <em>le Jardin du Luxembourg</em>. Ladybug had asked to stop there for a break during their respective patrol routes, and he was more than happy to oblige.</p><p> </p><p>Landing on the roof of the <em>Musée du Luxembourg</em>, Adrien found he was there early. What time was it? She had said a quarter past midnight. He clicked a button on his staff which obediently flipped open.<em> 0h10</em>. Oh well. Five minutes to kill. Swinging around the pole that proudly displayed the French flag, he looked out towards the skyline of Paris. The city glimmered- there was no other way to describe it. The hum of tourists and nightlife and the sights of the city combined were beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t beat a view like this,” Adrien muttered to himself. If he didn’t have the Miraculous, he wasn’t sure what he’d do. He’d probably still have school and have real friends, but it wouldn’t be the same.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” A voice interjected from behind him. “You can’t.” Chat Noir grinned at Ladybug who was still swinging her yoyo about absent-mindedly. “Here I thought I was going to be the early one, <em>chaton</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Well, you do value punctuality.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” she agreed, sitting on the ledge. He sat down next to her, watching the wind gently rustling the flowers and the trees in the garden below. “How have you been, Chat Noir? We haven’t had breaks like this in a while.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
He shrugged. “Same old, same old. Job. School. Studying for the <em>bac</em>. Saving Paris in secret. What about you, my Lady? Anything new?”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug laughed. (The sound of her laugh made Adrien almost turn into goo. But she didn’t have to know that.) “Same old, same old. All of the above. Well, actually I saw a family member I haven’t seen in a long time. I missed her a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to hear! Is she nice?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Ladybug nodded, turning to look at him. “She is. She’s very inquisitive about Paris’s <em>‘deal’</em> with le Papillon.” She made air quotes with her fingers. “She made a couple of valid points, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Chat Noir stretched back against the roof, lazily placing his arms under his head. <em>Must be an out-of-towner.</em> “What did she say?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Well, she’s wondering whether we have federal authorization to tackle the issue of the akumas on our own.” Chat Noir blinked. That was new.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we need federal authorization? This is basically all magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I said!” Ladybug gestured wildly. “But she said that maybe French intelligence launched their own investigation. Which is also valid, because maybe they have.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, that makes sense.” Chat Noir nodded along. “But even if DGSI started their own, I doubt they’d have a lot to go on. Unless they found Master Fu and did weird stuff to try to reverse the memory-losing magic. But I doubt that. And I don’t think you would go to them either, just in case le Papillon would know about that or the Miracle Box.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” Ladybug threw her hands in the air, folding them with a pout. Adrien cracked a smile- she looked adorable. “You just won my argument for me. You know. If I could tell her I was Ladybug. But yeah, I wouldn’t willingly go to DGSI. I do think there’s something else we can do, though.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“What’s that?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Well, do we have any idea on what the mental health outreach is for victims post-akumatization?” He was taken aback but paused thoughtfully.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Okay, that’s a good point.” Chat Noir pulled out his staff. He didn’t have data (damn you, Plagg) but he had enough to look at recent police reports. “Maybe on top of our hospital visits we should mention that to paramedics on sight. Or the police. Do a local, citywide outreach. If they can work through their emotions in a healthy way-“</p><p> </p><p>“-then they won’t be as likely to be targeted by that bastard a second time,” Ladybug finished, and Chat Noir swooned, batting his eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it when we finish each other’s sentences,” he teased, and Ladybug laughed as she playfully pushed him away.</p><p> </p><p>“We do have good brainstorming sessions,” she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously. We’re the dynamic duo. If I could trademark that for us specifically I totally would.”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug laughed again, leaning back against the rooftop next to him. “Sometimes I wish we could see the stars better,” she whispered. “Paris is beautiful, but if I could magically remove all the air and light pollution just to see the stars, I would do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir looked up at the sky with her. The stars were beautiful, yes, but sometimes they just reminded him of how large the universe actually was. “Wouldn’t it make you feel small?” He asked. “Looking up at the whole expanse and just… Trying to understand how big everything actually is?” She was quiet for a moment and all that he could hear was their breathing before she swallowed and answered.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Maybe,” she said. “But the feeling of looking at everything and seeing how beautiful it all is is indescribable too. I can’t seem to explain it.” Her head lolled lazily to the side as she flashed him a small grin. “Maybe that’s just Tikki talking. She loves nature and all that. I don’t know. Do you ever feel like your kwami bleeds into who you are?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Sometimes,” he admitted. “More often than not I have like, six new scratches on my stuff at home that I can’t explain. I’m lucky Plagg hasn’t demolished a wall or something yet.” She snorted. “But I’m essentially destruction personified. Not sure how well that affects me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Ladybug got up from her position, slipping the ring of her yoyo through her finger. “You don’t destroy anything, <em>chaton</em>,” she said fondly. Adrien felt his heart beat faster. “I’m sure you’re not destructive in your civilian life.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s probably true.”</p><p> </p><p>Swinging her yoyo about, Ladybug launched it into the open air. Tugging on it, she turned to him. “I’m gonna finish my rounds. I have so much homework to do it’s insane, but we should patrol again on Sunday. I’ll let you know if I can’t, though.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled toothily at her, saluting a goodbye. “<em>Bonne nuit,</em> my Lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bonne nuit, chaton.</em>” She smiled back at him and zipped into the air. He watched as she became a red dot on the city skyline until he saw nothing red at all, and sighed dreamily before shaking his head. He needed to finish his patrol- if Ladybug found out he didn’t there’d be hell to pay. Not to mention he had a lot of schoolwork to finish too, on top of getting ready for a photo shoot this upcoming weekend.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien wondered if there would be a time when he could learn more about Ladybug. Not just the basics, as they had now- but <em>really</em> knowing her. Sighing again, this time a bit more dejectedly, he launched himself into the night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>School on Friday had been uneventful, which was nice. Not to mention there hadn’t been any akuma attacks which was a plus, too. The only thing Adrien found irritating was Lila’s constant talking. Discussing her trip to Prague last Sunday and meeting a foreign minister, and planning a trip to Hawaii with her mother, creating even <em>more</em> charities, etc. Adrien was fine with taking the high road - maybe she’d tire herself out at some point with all her lies and stories - but the constant gushing by his classmates was a bit aggravating. (It felt mean to call them annoying, so he didn’t. But even the change of word choice didn’t seem to change how he felt.)</p><p> </p><p>Poor Marinette was always seething with anger whenever Lila spoke, though. Whenever Lila talked or brought up yet another medical issue, he always noticed she was turning red or gripping onto a pen too tightly. Once she had even snapped a pencil in half.<em> Note to self,</em> he thought. <em>Never piss off Marinette.</em></p><p> </p><p>He and Nino had been walking out of the school when he felt a hand digging into his shoulder. <em>Shit.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ohmigosh, <em>Adrien!”</em> Lila gushed, practically whirling him around. “I heard you’re having a photo shoot this weekend!” Swallowing down a groan, he plastered on a half-smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. What about it?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“That’s amazing! You know, your father and I-“<em> Wait, what?</em> “-are close to signing a contract. I was thinking about doing some modeling work.” She batted her eyelashes at him, and Adrien had to force his lips not to curl in disgust. It was probably rude, but something about her made him uncomfortable. Not to mention she had snaked her way closer towards him and latched onto his arm like a leech. “I should totally come! Is it Saturday or Sunday?” Adrien subtly tried to pry her hands off him, but her nails dug deeper into his skin as he winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Why was her grip so tight? Did she lift weights or something? “Sorry Lila, I can’t tell you <em>or</em> let you. Also, we already have female models and everything’s set up. I’m not modeling for my dad’s brand, it’s for Gucci. They don’t just let anybody waltz in there.” At the word <em>anybody</em>, something in Lila’s eyes shifted and Adrien started to panic. <em>Crap.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Adrien, Nino!” <em>Oh, thank Christ.</em> Adrien turned to see Juliette walking across the street, a smile on her face. Her gaze shifted from him to Lila’s arm, and he shot her a pleading look.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>Yo, Juliette!” Nino waved. “How’s it going?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Salut!”</em> She jogged up the school steps, grinning, digging her hands into the pockets of her overalls. She was wearing her hair up, with a colored striped tee and dangling gold star earrings. Adrien smiled back at her as she answered. “Not much. I did some shopping around Paris, a little exploring too. I tried not to look like a tourist, but it’s not like I have Chanel lying around in my suitcase.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about that. I love your outfit, the earrings are cool,” Adrien complimented. Lila tightened her grip even more as Juliette beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks! Target. It’s an American retail store, I get a lot of my clothes from there.” Adrien shot her another look, and Juliette looked back at Lila, her eyes focused on Lila's nails digging into Adrien's arm. “Quite a grip you got there, girl. You’re going to cut off his circulation.” Adrien could feel the tension between the two girls even as Lila and Juliette plastered bright smiles on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh! I’m so sorry, Adrien!” Lila looked overly apologetic, eyes shining with tears. “I didn’t mean to! Oh my gosh!” Adrien swallowed uncomfortably as he saw Juliette subtly roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, dude!” Nino reassured her. “My man Adrien’s real tough, right, Adrien?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Before Adrien could answer, Juliette butted in. “While all this is very, um, <em>dramatic</em>, have any of you seen Marinette? I came to get her from school. Figured I’d see what French schools are like, too.” She shrugged and Nino grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Marinette?” Lila leaned forward. “I’m worried about her!” Nino looked concerned at that, but Juliette did not look impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, who are you again?” The brunette raised an eyebrow, and Adrien watched as the unstable look sparked again in Lila’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Lila! Lila Rossi, it’s so nice to meet you!” Lila smiled perkily. Adrien swore he saw steam pour out of Juliette’s ears. <em>Note to self, part two,</em> he thought again. <em>Never piss of Marinette or Juliette. Death will probably be imminent.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Right. I’m Juliette, Marinette’s cousin. Why are you worried about her?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I saw her run into the bathroom right after class ended,” Lila started. “And you know, I followed her in! I think I heard her crying. She must be so sad about something! Depression is such a disease.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope she’s okay!” Nino offered, and Lila smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Juliette’s blue eyes grew stormy, and Adrien felt the need to back away before Juliette exploded. <em>Is this what the threat of nuclear war felt like?</em> “Tell me, Lila, are you in the constant habit of following people into bathrooms?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Her smug, if not “sad” look, fell. “What?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Because that’s kind of weird. Also, don’t throw around the word ‘depression’ when it comes to another person, okay?” Juliette looked annoyed. “Mental health isn’t a joke, so please don’t turn it into one.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I- I would never do that!” Lila backtracked. “You know, I run a charity that helps people with their mental illnesses. It’s so important to be progressive and help others.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Juliette looked disinterested. “Sure. I’ve never heard of a teenager single-handedly running a charity, but if you say so.” Turning to Adrien, Juliette’s demeanor changed. “How’s life, guys?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Pretty good,” Adrien found his voice, clearing his throat. “Can’t, uh- Can’t complain a lot.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“That’s good.” Juliette looked behind him, eyes brightening. “Hey, Netta!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Juliette!” Marinette was holding her sketchbooks, and quickly ran down the steps. Juliette gave her a hug, laughing. “Sorry I’m late. I left my sketchbooks in the art room, I forgot they were in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“No big deal,” Juliette reassured her. “I was just talking to Lila here.” Marinette looked alarmed. “She was telling me you were crying in the bathroom.” Marinette’s alarm was replaced with confusion, and Adrien took a step away from Lila.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t. No need to <em>worry</em>, Lila,” Marinette’s tone was sharp. “I’m doing <em>great</em>.” Lila’s nose twitched, and Adrien tapped his fingers nervously against his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“She also does charity work, did you know?” Juliette smirked slightly before masking it with admiration. “So noble.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’ve heard,” Marinette agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Anyway!</em>” Adrien’s tone was panicked as he interjected. <em>Deescalate, deescalate!</em> “We better all get going.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right!” Lila’s tone was back to being sweet. “Bye guys! See you tomorrow!” She turned to Juliette. “<em>Lovely</em> to meet you, Juliette.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette’s expression was unreadable. “Likewise.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I better go too, guys.” Nino adjusted his cap. “Adrien, would you mind if I called you for help on the science homework? I’m probably going to need it.” Adrien fist bumped him, grinning.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“No problem, man. Let me know. Bye!” Nino waved as he bounded down the steps towards the subway stop.</p><p> </p><p>“What a bitch,” Juliette muttered. Adrien was taken aback. <em>Nino? </em>“Is your arm okay, Adrien?” Oh. Not Nino.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” He rubbed his arm before cringing. There were nail marks in his skin, he was sure. “She’s not all bad, you know.” Marinette snorted before covering her mouth with her hand, eyes blown wide. Juliette scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“She gushes. She’s fake, I can tell. I don’t know why your classmates can’t.” Adrien felt a surge of protectiveness for his friends. “You don’t even know them,” he snapped. “It’s not their fault. They want to believe she knows all these people and can do the things she says she can.” Marinette seemed to be taken aback by Adrien’s sharp tone but Juliette was unwavering.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to prevent them from getting hurt, telling them the truth is better than covering it all up.” Juliette rocked back and forth on her feet, her tone casual. “Lying isn’t okay in friendships, or anywhere.” Her tone softened, and she looked at Marinette. “Especially when it hurts other people.” Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. What did that mean? Had something happened to Marinette?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Julie, just let it go,” Marinette urged. “You don’t have to deal with her. It’s not a big deal.” Juliette grinned and looped her arm through Marinette’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Anyway, Marinette and I are going to try our hand at our family’s recipe books tonight. It’s our turn to cook dinner. Don’t be surprised if you see smoke coming from the house.” Marinette laughed, and Adrien caught himself smiling dopily at her. <em>What? No! Marinette’s just a friend she’s just a friend she’s just-</em></p><p> </p><p>Her eyes sparkled and he smiled more before getting ahold of himself. <em>She’s pretty.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Sounds great, guys!” Adrien grinned at them as the Gorilla’s silver Sedan pulled up on the curb. “I’ve gotta go, but I’ll see you around, Juliette.” Smiling warmly again at Marinette, he watched as her cheeks dusted pink. “See you tomorrow, Marinette.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Y-yeah,” she stuttered, smiling warmly back at him. “See you tomorrow, Adrien.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Climbing into the car, he watched as the two girls giggled together before walking back towards the bakery. Where had those thoughts about Marinette come from? Plagg poked his head out of Adrien’s bag and wiggled his eyebrows at him. Adrien rolled his eyes, shoving the kwami back in as he leaned back against the headrest. He was in love with Ladybug, and <em>only</em> Ladybug. He couldn’t have two crushes at the same time!</p><p> </p><p>Could he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Juliette Gets Yeeted Across Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Lila plots, Juliette deals with her first akuma attack, and Chat Noir is a chivalrous dork.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys first we had aliens and now we have murder hornets. Murder Hornet May. This is insanity.</p><p>also whoa! So many hits and so many kudos and comments! I love it love it LOVE IT and you guys! Thank you sososo much! </p><p>Leave a comment below of what y'all think and remember to STAY SAFE during this period of quarantine! 2020 may be kicking us right in the ass but remember that we'll get through this! Wash your hands, wear your face masks and try to stay sane.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila was annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Not just annoyed, perhaps. Aggravated. Abashed. Agitated. And those were just the A’s.</p><p> </p><p>Who <em>was</em> that girl on the steps of the school? Who did she think she was, debunking her stories of Marinette and her charity work? (Well, the term “charity work” could be used loosely. But no one else had to know that.) Lila would not have it. Marinette needed to go down in flames and that conniving <em>bitch</em> Juliette could not stand in the way of Lila’s path towards victory.</p><p> </p><p>Huffing angrily, Lila flopped down onto her bed and pulled out her phone, looking up Marinette’s Instagram. (What a stupid handle. @Marinettedesigned. Ridiculous.) Typing the name Juliette into her “Following” category, she found an account with a profile picture that matched the girl she had seen on the steps.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Found you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a private account, so she would have to see what she could do with just the name. But there was nothing Google couldn’t show her. Within seconds, Lila had access to photos of her and a group of girls, the name of her high school and a particular photo of her and a boy. Lila grinned as she clicked on the picture, seeing the account name for the boy in the photo. <em>@markwhittacker. He’s cute.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Juliette MacArthur,” Lila muttered. “You are so screwed.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Juliette liked being with her family and working in the bakery. It certainly helped that her aunt and uncle were paying her even though she had insisted they didn’t need to. That being said, there was only so much she could handle before boredom took over. The French education system was <em>weird</em>. Finishing their days at four thirty every other day except for Wednesdays where they ended at noon, several different two week breaks, etc. Then again, Juliette was biased, but it was certainly strange. Luckily their school year was close to being over and she and Marinette could spend more time together before she went back home.</p><p> </p><p>Juliette tied her hair back as she greeted another customer, taking their order and placing a croissant in a paper bag to go. “<em>Merci.</em>” She smiled at the man. “<em>Au revoir.</em>” He nodded and left and Juliette sighed, leaning forward against the counter. Looking up at the clock, she perked up at the time. 12h34. It was Wednesday and that meant Marinette would be home soon.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Excuse moi,</em>” she heard a customer ask, their accent shaky. It was a woman with an guy next to her, and Juliette straightened. “Shit, I don’t know how to ask for a baguette in French,” She muttered in English.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries,” Juliette laughed. “I can speak English. How can I help you?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
The couple looked relieved. “Thanks! Um, I’ll have a baguette and… uh-“ She turned back to her boyfriend. “What do you want?” The man squinted up at the menu, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I’m not sure,” he admitted. Looking down at Juliette, he asked, “What would you recommend?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Well, I really like the fruit tart if you’re looking for something sweet. My uncle- he owns the place- makes it really well and it’s very light which is perfect if you’re walking around town today. But if you’re looking for something savory you can also try our cheese bread.”</p><p> </p><p>As he opened his mouth, an explosion sounded, shaking the bakery. Juliette was nearly knocked off her feet, as customers cried out. The couple in front of her were knocked to the floor, looking dazed. “Hey, are you guys okay?” Juliette cried, running over to help them up. The woman took her outstretched hand and groaned as she staggered up from the floor, her partner holding his head. “I can’t-“ He rolled over, clutching at his temples and the woman stumbled back over towards him, urging him to get up. Juliette looked around- the bakery was in good condition. Nothing was cracked in the walls or the floor except for a couple of cracks in the glass display case and a few overturned chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“What are your names?” Juliette urged the two customers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Amy, and this is Mark,” the woman responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay guys, it’s going to be okay. Let me just-“ Juliette stood on her tip toes. “Is everyone alright?” She shouted in French. There was a collective groan and mutters from the group and Juliette waved the couple behind the counter. “Tante Sabine!” She hollered as another explosion rocked the building, her hands slamming into their shoulders to steady herself. “Oncle Tom!”</p><p> </p><p>“Juliette!” Her aunt’s voice cut through the ringing in Juliette’s ears, and she felt a pair of hands grab her arms to keep her steady. It was Amy and Juliette did her best to smile at the American woman as she was pushed towards Sabine. “Are you all right?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Tante Sabine, I-“ Juliette looked over to the door as a customer shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, an akuma!”</p><p> </p><p><em>What in the shit is that?</em> “Is that- Does it have chains for arms- What is-“ Her mouth couldn’t keep up with the questions her mind was supplying. It was a humanoid giant apparently made of metal, arms made of chains and huge metal balls replacing its hands. It roared and batted at something on its left and Juliette spotted a blur of red flying around the head of the monster. “Oh, Christ.” It was those ridiculous superheroes! <em>Maybe I shouldn’t call them ridiculous since they’re technically saving us from getting crushed.</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Do- Do we have to call the embassy?” Mark asked fearfully, watching the battle play out. “What about- Oh, my God, what are we going to do about-“ His breathing sped up and Juliette’s eyes widened as he dropped into a panic attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Mark? Mark!” Amy reached out for him, but he flinched away. Juliette dropped to her knees, wincing as another (albeit farther away) explosion shook the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Tante Sabine, can you grab a bottle of water please?” Taking a deep breath, Juliette focused her energy on Mark and Amy. “Okay, Mark,” she continued in English, “Try to breathe. It’ll be okay.” His breath came in dry, staggered gasps and Juliette kept talking. “Tell me three things you can see.” No response. “C’mon Mark, I know this is super overwhelming but I need you to talk for me, okay? Three things you can see.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
It took a second, but he responded shakily, “The- The fridge in the back. Amy. The water bottle your aunt has.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette nodded. “Three things you can smell.”</p><p> </p><p>Another shaky response, but faster this time. “Dust. Dough. Fruit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, dude! You know the drill, man.” Juliette was rambling now, but Mark seemed to be calming down a bit and she nodded at Amy, who looked fraught with worry. “Three things you can hear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your voice.” Mark sounded stronger now, and he reached up with a slightly shaky hand to adjust his glasses. “The b-booms in the distance. And someone getting up from their chair right now.” Juliette raised an eyebrow and peeked behind the counter. Someone was, in fact, causing the chair to scrape against the floor as everyone peeked out the window to view the battle with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, man. I didn’t even hear that one. You’re just like Daredevil with the crazy hearing.” Mark laughed at that, and looked up at her. She grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Juliette, right?” She nodded, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. “Thank you,” he repeated, and Amy’s voice cut through as they both echoed their thanks. Sabine tapped her shoulder and Juliette gratefully took the water bottle out of her hand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Here you go, Mark.” He unscrewed the cap and drank. “I don’t think you’ll have to call the embassy just yet.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Ladybug and Chat Noir will solve this.” Tom’s voice boomed from behind them, and Juliette threw herself at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oncle Tom!” She cried. “You’re okay!” He laughed as he hugged her back, and patted her head. “What about the damage to your bakery?” The building was a mess: baked goods on the floor, dust shaking from the ceiling, cracks in the glass displays. “Will insurance cover this for you?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“The cure Ladybug uses will clean this up.” Juliette looked up at him, confused. <em>A cure?</em> “We won’t worry about all this now. Are they Americans?” She nodded and watched as he sat next to the couple behind the counter, pulling the white cap off his head. “Hello, my name is Tom. I own this bakery.” Juliette hadn’t heard him speak English in the longest time, not since he had spoken to her dad back home during their visit. His accent was just as thick as she remembered. “I understand that this situation is dangerous and you both must be worried. I assure you that Ladybug and Chat Noir have this under control: they are Paris’s heroes, after all. Any damage done to the city or to its citizens are reversed by the cure Ladybug uses after each battle.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“We heard about the attacks in Paris, but-“ Amy started.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t think they were… Well, real,” Mark lamely finished, fiddling with the plastic on the water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded. “I understand. Well, if it makes you feel better I’ll give you both whatever you want from the menu. On the house.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
The couple laughed and Juliette smiled although it faded as she looked outside. Dust and grey clouds rolled over the streets and she walked to the door, pressing her hand against the glass. The monster was out of sight but the stomping and roars were still audible. Opening the door, she ignored her aunt’s cries of warning and stepped out. There was nothing out here except for the sound of sirens and people running in every direction. Walking further out, Juliette peeked around the corner of the bakery looking at the Place de Vosges. Nothing again. Suddenly something whooshed past her and she let out a small shriek as she flattened herself against the wall. A smaller metal ball dislodged itself from the building half a block away and swung back as the creature from before appears in view, its large red eyes glaring at her as it snarled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, this was such a bad idea. Why did I do this? Goodbye, world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Look out!”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette screamed again as a body slammed into hers, sending them both careening into the ground. Slowly opening up one eye, Juliette gasped as a blonde man in leather gathered her up in his arms and she forced her eyes shut again, hoping the turning feelings in her stomach and the wind ripping through her hair would go away.</p><p> </p><p>“You should be more careful, mademoiselle!” The voice grunted as Juliette buried her forehead into his shoulder, willing herself to breathe. A still-sane part of her brain registered the voice- it certainly sounded familiar, where had she heard it before- “Going outside during an akuma attack is dangerous. I’m also not sure why you’d leave that bakery, they have some of the best-“</p><p> </p><p>“Will you <em>shut</em> the fuck <em>up</em> and keep moving please?!” Juliette shrieked into the leather. “No, wait! Put me down, put me down! Please!” Slowly opening her eyes, she felt one last swooping feeling in her stomach as the man hit the ground and Juliette was aware of how hard she was shaking. Part of herself was mortified that she had gone outside during a <em>domestic terrorist attack</em> and screamed bloody murder into a man’s ear and was now shaking and holding on for dear life for no reason. The other part was more concerned with what had just happened in the last ten minutes. </p><p> </p><p>“Ju- <em>Er</em>, mademoiselle?” The voice soothed. “I’m Chat Noir. Are you all right?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Uh- Um-“ Juliette was stuttering. Why wasn’t her brain working? Why could she not let go of Chat Noir? “I just need- I just gotta- Give me a second-“</p><p> </p><p>“Um. Sure.” Chat Noir tightened his grip on her and Juliette was barely aware of where they were- some park, somewhere- much less that the man was walking, carrying her to a safer spot. “It’s okay, all right? Are you okay?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Just peachy,” she wheezed. “So great.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to help you, really, and I hate to be impolite-“</p><p> </p><p>Juliette suddenly realized how tight she was holding onto him, and her mortification took over. <em>Abort mission! Abort mission!</em> Without warning she let go all together and flopped onto the sidewalk in a heap, feeling around her body as she heard Chat Noir swear. <em>Ten fingers. Ten toes. Two eyes, one nose, two ears. All limbs attached. No scrapes. Houston, we are good to go.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, jeez, oh <em>merde</em>- Mademoiselle? Are you-“</p><p> </p><p>Scrambling off the concrete, Juliette bounced up and tried her best to smile at the vigilante (she had yet to classify them as heroes, though he <em>had</em> just saved her life. But she wasn’t there yet, so vigilante would have to do) as she still trembled. “I’m- Yes! No major problems here.” She blinked, finally taking in his costume. Leather everything, steel toed boots, cat ears? <em>A bell?</em> “Uh, Monsieur Noir, sir, I don’t really mean to-“ Blinking again, she realized insulting the only person who could really get her back to her family’s bakery probably wouldn’t do her any favors. “Never mind.”</p><p> </p><p>His mask shifted as he raised an eyebrow. Juliette kept talking. “So how’s it going?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows stayed raised. “Battle. Someone’s mad about something. The usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. Very cool. Um, I hate to continue to impose since you still gotta fight this guy or whatever, but I don’t know what <em>arrondissement</em> I’m in.” Chat Noir pursed his lips, taking a look around. The park was empty, as were the streets. “You kinda snatched me from my family’s bakery back there. I don’t really have any money. Or my phone. So-“</p><p> </p><p>“Good point.” He pressed his knuckle against his chin. “Well I don’t know how Ladybug’s doing, but-“ Chat Noir was cut off as a colorful swarm of… something buzzed past them both. The light was blinding and Juliette looked away as the buzzing and light faded and she opened her eyes to Chat Noir offering his hand to her. “Well! It looks like my Lady took care of everything. Would you like to go back now, or do you need another minute?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Your Lady? Are you… an item, or something?” Juliette reached out, but suddenly collapsed back against a building as exhaustion overtook her. Chat Noir hurriedly moved to her side, helping her stand upright.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’re not. But hopefully someday.” Juliette snorted softly at the lovesick tone of voice he took before sighing as her legs seemed to weaken. “It’s okay if you need another second. I don’t really have anywhere to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. I’m- I’m fine. I need to help my aunt and uncle with their bakery. There are also people I was helping before, they’re American and so am I. Do you think we should call the embassy?” Chat Noir placed his hand on her back, keeping her steady.</p><p><br/>
“May I?”</p><p> </p><p>“May you what?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Can I pick you up so you can get back to your family? I’m sure they’re worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Sure.” He crouched down and lifted her up, and Juliette’s previous mortification came back. “I’m Juliette. Sorry if I’m heavy.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
He laughed. “<em>Bonjour, Mlle. Juliette.</em> You’re not heavy, don’t worry. My muscles help plenty.” She felt him flex his biceps underneath her as she looped her arms around his neck and he winked. She rolled her eyes. “As for the embassy, if you’d like to call I’m sure you can. But Ladybug’s charms fix everything around the city and its suburbs: anything that gets damaged, really. So there’s not really any danger anymore.” Juliette felt him crouch down and he grinned at her. “You ready?”<em> No, I’m not ready, I’m not-</em> “I promise it’s not scary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay but you do this all the time-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Un…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“-and I’m just a girl from Pennsylvania and if I liked heights I would have stayed on my cheer squad-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Deux…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“-and I didn’t because it involved being thrown in the air-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Trois!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“-and I really don’t like <em>heeiigghhtsss!!!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette was pretty sure they were leaping over rooftops or something. It didn’t matter because she was not going to open her eyes, no ma’am, she was not going to do it because if she did she might throw up, and-</p><p> </p><p>“Well don’t throw up on the suit. I don’t really know how to clean leather.”</p><p><br/>
<em>Holy shit! Did I say that out loud?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You did, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Juliette peeked her eyes open and found Chat Noir laughing as he ran. “I’m so sorry!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“It’s okay! Get ready for a huge jump, we’ll be back at the bakery in like five seconds.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Huge jump? <em>Huge jump?!</em>” Juliette’s grip got tighter and she clenched every muscle in her body, willing herself not to scream into Chat Noir’s ears again as she felt him run faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we go!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
They were in the air suddenly and Juliette could hear the wind in her ears, the sound of people clamoring on the ground and camera shutters clicking over and over again, and Chat Noir’s heartbeat practically bursting out of his chest. Then all at once they were on the ground, and Juliette felt him slip her off of him onto the ground. Her hand was still on his shoulder, and he grinned toothily as she felt embarrassment seep through every inch of her. Taking her hand off of him, she stuck it out and grinned back at him as he looked taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she said, ignoring the cameras and iPhones pointed at them both and the crowd of people swarming around them and cheering. “For saving me. I appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>He took her hand and shook it. “Very American of you.” Juliette cracked a smile.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t know how to be anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Juliette!” Marinette’s voice cried out. “Julie!” Juliette turned around and was nearly knocked over as Marinette slammed into her, enveloping her in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay! No! I’m mad at you! Are you crazy, leaving the bakery during an attack? What’s the matter with you?!” Juliette hugged Marinette back tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why I did either,” she admitted. “But Chat Noir helped me.” She gestured towards him as he sheepishly placed a hand on the back of his neck. Marinette was smiling at him, Juliette noticed, but not in a ‘I’m-grateful-to-you-smile”. It was more knowing or charming or something: she couldn’t place it. </p><p> </p><p>“Chat Noir,” Marinette’s voice cut through her thoughts. “Thank you for saving my family.” Marinette took Juliette’s hand and squeezed as Juliette smiled.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“It was my pleasure, Mademoiselle.” He bowed as he winked at them both. “I’m very sorry to cut this happy moment short but I do have to go.” He nodded at Juliette. “I’m glad you’re all right.” The girls watched him leap up into the air and run over rooftops until he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” Marinette urged. “You look a mess. Your hair’s all tangled.”</p><p> </p><p>“Being literally whisked off the street and yeeted into another city district will do that to you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Marinette giggled as they climbed up the stairs to the apartment and she fumbled with her keys. “So? What was he like?”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette yawned. “He’s nice. Still a vigilante but at least not an anti-hero.” She snapped her fingers as the door opened. “Oh! That guy is in <em>love</em> love with Ladybug.”</p><p><br/>
Marinette snorted. “What? No, he’s not.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Marinette, I don’t even live in this city. I have been here for like, three weeks or something and the way that man talked about that other hero was like, straight out of a rom-com. It was insane, like his eyes sparkled and everything.” Juliette widened her eyes with her fingers for effect. “I thought he was gonna make literal hearts out of his eyes like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just keep making American TV show references and expect me to get them.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re watching that tonight after I shower and eat and stuff. But yeah. He in <em>love</em> love.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette dropped her keys on the counter. “But- Don’t guys just like… pretend flirt? What if he’s doing that?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Excuse me? What planet do you live on where guys are pretend flirting? Men don’t show interest unless they really like a girl. Mark didn’t with me at first but I got him to come around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mark’s your boyfriend, right?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Juliette smiled as she blushed. “Yeah. But that’s so not my point. Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug for real.” Marinette stayed quiet as Juliette took in her hair as she looked in the mirror in the bathroom. “Good God, you didn’t say it was this bad!” Knots were going to be tangled in for sure- her hair looked like a bird’s nest. Marinette giggled.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Come on. Shower up and take a nap and then we’ll watch that weird American stuff.”</p><p><br/>
“How <em>dare</em> you call Phineas and Ferb weird!”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Agree to Disagree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Marinette and Lila butt heads which cause Marinette and Alya to butt heads.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, y'all! You guys are lucky ducks. I might have this chapter PLUS another one to post right after another! That's right. I wrote too much and had to slice it in half. You're welcome. </p><p>also, coronavirus update: none of this feels real. the pandemic doesn't feel real, the lockdowns and everything doesn't feel real. Right? It cannot just be me that feels that way!</p><p>Anyways, remember to STAY SAFE throughout all this. Make smart choices!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful morning, and oddly peaceful. The twins hadn’t been total terrors and Alya’s parents had gotten over their fight from last night so it seemed. The <em>bac</em> was a week away and the thought usually would have had Alya sprinting from the room in terror, but not this time. She was ready, she was sure. She and Marinette had been studying every other day together, and they were meant to review at Marinette’s house with Nino and Adrien tomorrow evening. Juliette didn’t need to study but promised to help them memorize and process information. “I’m a ruthless reviewer,” she had promised. “I’ll make you guys coffee if you need it. Or cocktails. Or snacks. Whatever you need!”</p><p> </p><p>Alya liked Juliette plenty. She was funny and kind, not to mention drop-dead gorgeous and talented in many areas. Last week she had shown her and Marinette how to make sure their eyeliner was as sharper than a knife and they had learned TikTok dances together. Alya hadn’t been a huge fan of Meghan thee Stallion before, but she was now.</p><p> </p><p><em>The point is</em>, Alya thought as she jogged to catch up with the métro. <em>She’s cozying up to Adrien quite a bit. That’s worrying.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hopping onto the train, she plugged in her earbuds and adjusted her glasses. <em>Not to mention that scuffle with Lila, apparently.</em> Alya didn’t understand why the Dupains had a distaste for Lila. There was no reason for it! She was nice and worldly and had so many connections. Lila was one of the perfect friends to have! <em>We’ll just have to get them to see it</em>, Alya thought determinedly. <em>And I will!</em></p><p> </p><p>Alya left the train station and bound up the school steps, grinning at Marinette who was waving her over while juggling several papers and folders. “Morning Marinette! Whatcha got there?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Oh, just notes and stuff-“ Marinette paused abruptly as she stooped over to pick up a stray paper. “Juliette said handwriting notes builds memory more. She was helping me go over stuff last night, she really <em>is</em> a ruthless reviewer. I swear she was like a Study Nazi. It was crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should I be scared?” Adrien and Nino popped up behind Marinette, and she jumped, her binder almost falling out of her hands. “Juliette’s a Nazi?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Juliette’s a Study Nazi,” Alya explained, rolling her eyes at Adrien. “Apparently we’re in for it tomorrow. Marinette’s already gotten a head start.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I’m honestly more excited at the offering of cocktails than studying,” Nino admitted, rubbing his hands together. “Juliette pulls <em>through</em>, dude-“</p><p> </p><p>“She’s crazy.” Marinette shook her head. “But she makes a really good cocktail, she calls it the Red Carpet. It tastes like juice, it’s so dangerous. Trust me though, she’ll be moderating us all night. Juliette’s a neat freak that way, constantly organizing and compartmentalizing, total Mom Friend material. She beats me in that category all the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, really?” Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Must run in the family.” Marinette giggled, and Alya watched with interest as Adrien’s face melted into a smile. What was this? A new development? Oh, this was too good! Alya was bouncing up and down on the soles of her feet as Lila approached and both Adrien and Marinette’s expressions turned stormy (more Marinette than Adrien, though).</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, guys!” Alya grinned widely at Lila. “How are you this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, girl! How are you? Prepping for the <em>bac</em> next week?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Oh, yeah. Studying all the way!” Lila nodded enthusiastically. “Ugh, but I’m just <em>so</em> stuck on stuff, you know? It’s a lot of information!” Alya nodded along. (She was right, it was.) “Anyway, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I overheard that you guys were doing a study session tomorrow? I was wondering if I could tag along.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette opened her mouth to answer, but Nino and Alya beat her to it. <em>Honestly, she’ll just be a bitch about it.</em> “Sure, that sounds great! We’re going to-“</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“<em>Actually!</em>” Marinette shouted over them. “Actually, Lila, I’m sorry but we’re studying at my house and I only have so much space.” <em>What?</em> “Plus, my cousin is staying over and I’d have to ask her first, since it’s only fair. After my parents, of course.” Alya had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Juliette wouldn’t mind, I’m sure!” Alya pressed, and Marinette shot her a brief but annoyed glare.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Juliette</em> isn’t here so I’m not going to speak for her,” Marinette insisted. “And neither should you.” Alya’s jaw dropped. What was this all about? Marinette smiled sweetly at Lila, whose own jaw seemed to be tensing up. (Alya didn’t blame her- Marinette was being unfair.) “I’ll ask tonight and let you know tomorrow, but for right now my answer’s no. Sorry.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Oh!” Lila looked disappointed- all Alya wanted to do was wrap her up in a hug. “Okay, I guess. Thanks, guys.” Lila turned on her heel and walked away dejectedly, and Alya turned to glare at Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>“Girl! What was that? What’s up with you?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“What was that?” Marinette looked shocked. “Me? Alya! You and Nino-“ Nino looked down ashamedly at his shoes at the mention of his name. “-cannot just invite someone over to <em>my</em> house. Where <em>I</em> live.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to be so rude about it!” Alya argued. “Did you see how upset she looked?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I’m with Marinette on this one, Al,” Adrien butted in, and Alya’s jaw dropped again. What was <em>happening</em> today? “You just invited Lila over without even giving Marinette the chance to say anything. Lila might be upset but she’ll be fine.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Marinette, you cannot seriously-“</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Alya, don’t argue with me on this!” Marinette’s voice was sharp, and Alya stepped back. Even Adrien looked surprised. “You know we don’t have that much space in the apartment. I’m lucky my room is big enough to fit the four of us plus Juliette! And talking for my family and saying my parents and cousin wouldn’t mind is totally not okay. I can’t believe <em>you’re</em> pissed at <em>me</em> about this!”</p><p> </p><p>“But- But-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alya,” Nino’s voice was soft. “She’s right. Just apologize and let it go.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“What?!” Alya gripped her bag tighter. “Marinette, you’re being unfair to me and to Lila. You’re just doing this because you don’t like her.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Whether or not I like her doesn’t mean I’m going to just silently let you invite whoever you want into my home.” Marinette’s voice was steelier than her expression. “If you want to be mad at me all day, go ahead. I’m not apologizing to you or her. I was well within my rights to do whatever I wanted since I’m hosting the session. Quit throwing a temper tantrum.” Marinette stormed off, and Alya stared after her. What in the hell was happening?</p><p> </p><p>“Did- Did that just happen?” She asked weakly. “Did I screw up?”</p><p> </p><p>Nino sighed. “You’re going to hate this, but Marinette’s right.” Alya jerked away as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’re being stubborn. Think of it this way: if the twins just invited whoever they wanted to your house without telling anyone first would that be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s different,” Alya insisted. “They’re my sisters.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Nino shook his head. “I like Lila as much as the next guy, but I don’t know what to tell you. I’ll let you figure it out.” He jerked his head toward the classroom. “C’mon, babe. Let’s go.” Alya couldn’t move. She felt Nino take her hand and tug her along. “Come on.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I’ll talk to Marinette,” Adrien reassured them. “She just needs to cool off, I’m sure. It’ll be okay.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
The rest of the day involved Marinette not speaking much. Whether or not her talk with Adrien helped didn’t seem to matter. She was upset, and Alya figured she had every right to be. She knew, logically, that she had been a total dick (for lack of better wording). Nino was right, she had been stubborn and she had spoken without thinking. I<em>t’s just that I thought it could be a chance for you and your cousin to get to know Lila better!</em> Alya envisioned herself saying to Marinette. <em>I just saw a neat opportunity and tried to take it.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>It’s okay, Alya! </em>Pretend-Marinette would answer.<em> I just talked to Lila and now we can all be like the Three Musketeers!</em></p><p> </p><p>Okay, that’s probably not what she was going to say in real life. But Alya could dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette?” Alya poked her with her pen during class. Nothing. She was acutely aware of Adrien peeking over his shoulder at them both, but she didn’t care. She felt awful and wanted to fix this. Now. “Girl, please, talk to me! I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mlle Césaire,” the teacher reprimanded. “No talking, please. Thank you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Alya nodded, but lightly kicked Marinette’s foot. “Marinette!” She whispered harshly. Still no response- Marinette was laser-focused on the lesson on the chalkboard. “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alya.” Her voice sounded thick with exhaustion. “Not now.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to fix this!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“And I want to pass this class.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“But Marinette-"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Mlle Césaire, move to the back of the classroom <em>immediately</em>.” Pouting, Alya furiously gathered her things and briskly stormed to the back of the class, plopping her bag down with a frustrated huff. Why wouldn’t she let her fix it? Maybe she needed more time to cool off. But how much more time? All day The rest of the day was the same, but it seemed to do the trick, and Alya was working on her study guides when her phone buzzed with a text. It was from Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M: hey</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: hi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Alya fiddled with the ladybug charm on her phone. Should she text first? In the middle of her apology message, her phone buzzed again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M: I’m sorry for blowing up at you and giving you the silent treatment but I’m not going to apologize over what I told you and the boys.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alya bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: that’s fair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: and I’m sorry for being a dick. I shouldn’t have just invited someone to your house for you, which is not okay and you had every right to be mad. I just thought maybe if Lila hung out with us and you got to know her a bit more you could see that she’s really a nice girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t a response from Marinette for a while. Alya anxiously checked her phone every couple of seconds, hoping that every notification she received was Marinette agreeing with her. Why <em>was</em> Marinette not a fan of Lila? Because she had competition in winning over Adrien? Logically, that could make sense, but Marinette wasn’t one to purposefully step on anyone’s toes. She was ambitious but not cruel, and it wasn’t like she fawned over him the way Chloé seemed to. Her thoughts were cut short as her phone buzzed against her leg and she snatched it up, opening the text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M: look, I don’t like Lila because she’s manipulative. You might not agree with me but I asked Juliette and she agreed with me. She said I was depressed when I wasn’t and then lied about single-handedly running a charity that fights against mental illness. Julie and I looked it up b/c we like to donate to charities and help where we can, but we literally couldn’t find it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alya rolled her eyes and scoffed. Again with this? Lila was the daughter of a diplomat. It wasn’t unheard of for diplomats and their relatives to start a charity. <em>Or did she say she was on the Board? No, she said she started it up. Right?</em> Her phone buzzed again as Alya typed out her reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M: you know I don’t like dishonesty and the way she blatantly lied about me crying my eyes out in the bathroom when I was with Alix, Nathaniel, Marc, and the art teacher to get my book from the art room is a lie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: She’s the daughter of a diplomat. It’s not like none of the things she says are impossible. And it’s also possible that she saw someone like you run into the bathroom, I’m sure it was a mistake</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M: Alya. For real?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: I’m just tryna understand why you don’t like her. Is it b/c she’s competition for Adrien?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M: literally I just told you why and we have been over this time and time again. R u serious?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Why was Marinette blowing up at her?! Lila was perfect. There was no reason for this temper tantrum. (But Alya wouldn’t tell Marinette that. She liked being alive, thank you very much. If she classified their fight as a tantrum she might lose Marinette, which she also didn’t want.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: It just does not make any sense. Lila’s perfect and perfectly nice! She’s got all kinds of connections and she knows Jagged Stone too and a bunch of other people, and look I also admit that you not liking her b/c of Adrien doesn’t make a lot of sense but I honestly don’t know what to tell you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M: The fact that you just defined her as perfect is insane because no one is perfect. There is no one alive who is totally 100% perfect since everyone makes mistakes and slips up which is what makes us human. And the fact that I’m telling you she lied to my cousin, Adrien and Nino and then tried covering it up with another lie about creating a charity to cater to mental health is ridiculous. I don’t want to fight with you but I’m also trying to tell you the truth and the fact that my own best friend refuses to believe me is so… I can’t even find the words.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alya’s jaw dropped. What the hell? This whole day had started out great and then gone right down the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M: like I literally have nothing to gain by telling you this. We’ve known each other longer than we’ve known her and I thought you would have believed me but I guess not. It just really hurts, Alya</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alya’s anger turned to shame. Marinette had a point, she supposed. But she would make Marinette like Alya and get to the bottom of their intense dislike for one another. Alya was determined, and nothing was going to get in her way, no sir. But where did she go from here?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M: yeah, me too</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: I screwed up a lot today. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings and I’m sorry I acted the way I did this morning and just now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M: ok</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: am I still ok to come over to study tomorrow?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M: I guess so, yeah</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, shit. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dun dun dunnnn! the tea is hot today, children. </p><p>There will be drama in the next chapter. there will be character and friendship building. there will be drinking. Get ready. </p><p>Again! Stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Slidin' into the DMs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which drama is revealed and our boy Nino makes a plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told y'all I would have a quick update! This one is a bit long but it's full of drama. Get your ice packs, children, cuz the tea is SCALDING HOT today. </p><p>Sorry about how long it is. let me know what you think (and if it was worth it!) in the comments below! And again! Your overwhelming love and support are NOT ignored and I'm always so happy to get kudos and hear from you guys!</p><p>remember to STAY SAFE during quarantine! will i ever stop reminding you? NO! Wear your face masks, y'all. Wash your hands. and of course, read my fic (shameless plug. in my own fic. but you get the point!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nino Lahiffe did not consider himself to be a meddlesome man. (If he could even call himself a man. Probably. Let’s just go with young man. He was nearly eighteen, after all.) He didn’t purposefully step on anyone’s toes to get what he wanted, he didn’t pick fights, hell, he didn’t even run towards akumas. Unlike Alya, who ran after them <em>every week</em>. Then he would run towards Alya who was running towards the akuma of the day. It was exhausting. But that wasn’t the point. Nino was a chill dude. He made a point to be as relaxed and go-with-the-flow as possible in a world as chaotic and stressful as this one. Especially during <em>bac</em> season.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, although Nino Lahiffe was generally very chill, that did not mean that he could not feel the extreme amount of tension in Marinette’s room that evening. He and Adrien had given each other nervous glances at Alya and Marinette’s obviously terse silence and Juliette had shrugged helplessly when they looked to her for help. The three of them were trying to keep the mood light and it seemed as though Juliette was pouring the gin into their cocktails more heavily than she was at the beginning of the night, but maybe it just tasted that way to Nino since he probably just didn’t like gin.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Juliette proclaimed loudly as she mixed the liquor and strawberry juice together. “Usually when my friends and I study there’s a bit more talking. You know. To get the juices flowing or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien crinkled his nose. “Please never say that again.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Say what?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Don’t say our juices are going to be flowing. That sounds nasty. We’re not in a porno.”</p><p><br/>Juliette smirked at him as he blushed. “Keep your mind out of the gutter and focus on your notes, Agreste.”</p><p> </p><p>Alya pulled a face, nodding. “Yeah. Seriously.” Adrien spluttered and Marinette giggled and for a second everything felt normal. The light shone through. The room seemed pinker. And then Marinette glanced at Alya and both of their faces went slack as they hurriedly looked at their computers or anywhere else other than each other and Nino’s hand twitched as he forced himself to not facepalm as hard as possible. Juliette pursed her lips. Adrien clicked his pen.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it. I’ve had it.” Juliette plopped down on the floor with them, the alcohol in her plastic cup sloshing around dangerously. “What happened? I mean I know what happened. But why can’t either of you move on?” Nino sighed and took a swig of the cocktail in the cup. Marinette had been right, this stuff did taste like juice. Adrien, however, had barely had any, which was probably smart in hindsight but if the two girls were going to explode just like Nino thought they would, Adrien would need to be a lot less sober. Nudging him with his elbow, Nino nodded his head towards Adrien’s nearly full cup as he took another swig. Adrien looked confused. Rolling his eyes, Nino mouthed, <em>“Drink.”</em> as he looked towards the girls.</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to do the trick, as Adrien’s expression shifted from confusion to clarity and he took a long pull from the cup before coughing. <em>Honestly</em>, Nino thought exasperatedly as he drank from his water bottle. <em>Is it humanly possible for someone to be this oblivious?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, I just-“ started Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t-“ started Alya.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them stared at each other. Juliette pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“Use your big girl words, ladies,” she chastised. Nino snorted. The two girls looked murderous. Both of them opened their mouths and-</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it,” Juliette muttered as her phone dinged. “Not now, Liz.” Turning the ringer off, she turned back to her cousin, but the phone kept going off. “Liz! Ugh!”</p><p><br/><br/>“What is it?” Adrien asked.</p><p> </p><p>“My best friend at home, she’s texting me.” Juliette’s eyebrows furrowed together as she read the texts, and her face suddenly became unreadable. Her hand went slack and the phone bounced against her leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie?” Marinette said worriedly. “What’s wrong?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Are you okay, Juliette?” asked Alya.</p><p> </p><p>“What did Liz say?” prodded Nino.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Juliette’s voice was soft and thick with emotion, something Nino hadn’t seen in her before. The whole time she was in Paris she was upbeat and witty, tossing around specific American pop culture references and laughing loudly- an American version of Marinette. Something was up. “Liz said- She just had bad news for me. About Mark.” Nino raised an eyebrow. <em>Mark? Mark who?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Your boyfriend?” Marinette scooted closer to Juliette. <em>Oh.</em> Juliette nodded. “And? Is everything okay?” The phone dinged again. Marinette picked it up, squinting before handing it back to Juliette. “I can’t read all of this, there’s a lot of English-”</p><p><br/><br/>“Liz and my friends were at a party at this kid’s house, he goes to my school, and Mark has been acting weird and distant and I knew it would be worse when I came here-“ Juliette’s voice started to shake. “-because long distance doesn’t always work but I thought it might but I had Liz keep an eye out and she said the party was yesterday and she found him hooking up with another girl!” Alya and Marinette immediately moved to her side and enveloped her in a bear hug as Juliette tossed her phone away from her. It clattered towards the center of the circle, landing on Adrien’s binder. He reached for the phone as it buzzed again, looking up at Juliette who sniffled. “Go ahead, read it, I can’t.”</p><p><br/><br/>Nino leaned forward to pat Juliette’s arm as Adrien read the newest texts. “Want me to refill your cup for you?”</p><p><br/><br/>“There’s stuff in it already,” she muttered.</p><p><br/>“Well, you’re not the one studying for the <em>bac</em>. I think you deserve a little more gin.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Nino!” Marinette scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“No, girl, he’s right.” Alya pushed her glasses up her nose. “I think if anyone deserves it tonight, she does. And ice cream.” Marinette snapped her fingers, a grin forming on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea!” She exclaimed. “We have some chocolate in the freezer. You can eat that and we can study for the <em>bac</em> more tomorrow if you want.” Juliette looked around at them.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s such an important-"</p><p><br/><br/>“You’re our friend, Julie,” Adrien interrupted with a soft smile. “I think we’ve studied plenty. It’s been a couple of hours. Um, but also, there’s a bit more-“</p><p><br/><br/>“Oh, Jesus, there’s <em>more?</em>” Juliette groaned, burying her head in her hands.</p><p><br/><br/>“Well, she said she went through Mark’s DMs on Instagram-“</p><p> </p><p>“How’d she do that?” Nino asked. Juliette’s lip curled into a sneer.</p><p> </p><p>“The idiot’s passcode is 5678. He’s not very bright.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien cleared his throat. “Right. So she went through his DMs and he was talking to a girl and Liz sent the screenshots of it to herself and she said… She said that the girl’s handle was @thelilarossi.” Juliette looked up, her face an eerie calm. <em>Oh boy.</em> Marinette’s and Alya’s eyes were blown wide and Nino groaned as he hoisted himself up off the floor, snatching the bottle of gin from Marinette’s desk and poured a hefty shot into Juliette’s cup. Handing it to her, he waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked and looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, putting the cup into her fist. “Take a swig.”</p><p><br/><br/>He watched as she took a long pull from the cup before calmly setting it down on the floor again. Marinette and Alya were frozen, staring at Adrien, who looked incredibly uncomfortable. Clearing her throat, Juliette’s voice was dangerously even. “What were in the DMs?”</p><p><br/><br/>“I mean- Do you really need to, uh-"</p><p><br/><br/>“Adrien Agreste.” Nino watched as Adrien swallowed hard under Juliette’s gaze. <em>Poor sucker,</em> he thought. <em>She’s going to kill him. She’s going to kill him and he didn’t even do anything.</em> “You tell me what that <em>bitch</em> Lila Rossi said to my now ex-boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, calling her that-“ began Alya, but she shrunk away as Juliette’s gaze turned on her.</p><p> </p><p>“She DM’ed my boyfriend!” Juliette cried. “Are you really going to defend her? Girls don’t do that to each other!”</p><p><br/><br/>“I-“ Alya’s voice was weak, and Nino made a cutting motion across his throat, signaling for her to stop. She pressed her lips into a line as Adrien continued.</p><p><br/><br/>“Well there’s not a lot since it’s mainly him talking but she says something about her showing him a good time when she comes back to America.” Adrien spoked hurriedly before quickly dropping the phone as if it was a bomb seconds away from exploding. Juliette’s nostrils flared. Picking up her phone, Nino watched as she quickly typed responses for a minute or so before tossing her phone behind her and drinking more from her cup.</p><p> </p><p>“I broke up with him,” she said flatly before tucking her knees against her chest. Her phone buzzed again, lighting up from underneath Marinette’s desk. Nino swallowed uncomfortably as Juliette choked on a sob. “I just feel so- so stupid. It’s so- I don’t understand!” Juliette buried her face into her knees and Alya patted her back, her jaw tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Alya and I will get the ice cream and some bowls,” Marinette soothed, running a hand through Juliette’s hair. “We’ll all have some.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, girl.” Alya stood up. “We can watch a movie too. Or something on Netflix. Whatever you want, you get to pick.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Hey, I thought it was my turn to pick!” Adrien protested. “I would have had options ready if I knew we were going to be doing an impromptu movie night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your boyfriend isn’t an asshole, Sunshine,” Alya shot back. “You’ll be fine. Just don’t try to convince her to watch your anime shows, you weeb.” Adrien grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“That was like, three years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette laughed and sniffled, wiping her nose as Marinette and Alya opened the trapdoor and headed down towards the kitchen. Nino and Adrien looked at each other warily before scooting closer towards Juliette. Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…” He faltered. “I’m sorry, Julie.” Juliette looked at him quizzically. “Can I call you Julie? I called you Julie earlier and I heard Marinette call you Julie and-“</p><p><br/><br/>“Dude,” Nino chastised. “Breathe. You gotta chill.” Adrien looked flushed and sucked a deep breath in. Juliette laughed again, shaking her head. “You can call me Julie. My friends call me Jules, too.” The three of them smiled together before it was quiet again. “Well, this sucks <em>dick</em>.” Nino snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, men suck,” Nino added. “So that probably doesn’t help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not.”</p><p><br/><br/>“I have an idea.” Adrien took a sip from his cup. “List off all the weird things about him.” Juliette furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Like, weird habits. Like does he do gross stuff or watch weird shows?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Ooh, yeah!” Nino adjusted his glasses. “Like does he only watch Glee? I’ve never watched Glee but I heard it was weird and people were obsessed with it.” Juliette giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, okay. Well…” she paused. “Oh! He can’t do his laundry. Like, we’re going to college next year and you gotta know how to do your laundry. Um… ew, he also clipped his toenails in the sink.” Nino gagged. Juliette swayed a bit, leaning against Adrien before balancing herself. “Sorry. I’m kinda drunk.” Adrien shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. Here, drink some water.”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing Adrien’s water bottle, Juliette quickly poured some into her mouth before continuing. “You know what? It should have been this big red flag when he said I <em>‘wasn’t like other girls’. </em>Like, I should have run for the hills. But I didn’t because I’m stupid!” Nino could see her eyes starting to water and he took a sip from his cup. <em>I don’t know how to deal with this</em>, he thought desperately. <em>SOS. SOS.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re not stupid,” said Nino. “He just wasn’t the right guy for you, I guess.” Juliette swallowed and nodded, picking at her leggings. <em>Huh. Maybe I do know how to deal with this.</em> “And Lila… I don’t know what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the <em>fucking</em> worst!” Juliette snapped suddenly, causing Adrien to jump back in surprise. “She’s a snake!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but like-“</p><p><br/><br/>“Don’t give me that!” <em>Maybe I don’t know how to deal with this. Merde, why did I open my big mouth?</em> “Don’t defend her when she clearly lies to you guys and lies about everything and threatens my cousin and tries to convince my boyfriend to cheat on me!” Juliette paused mid-rant. “Okay, ex-boyfriend. I guess I gotta get used to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, slow down.” Adrien scooted back over to Juliette. “She threatened Marinette?” Juliette placed a hand over her mouth. “Like she actually threatened her? In what way?”</p><p><br/><br/>“I wasn’t supposed to say that. Oh, no! You can’t tell Netta!”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien was getting impatient as Marinette and Alya’s voices started to carry back up the stairs. “Did she or did she not? They’re coming back up here!”</p><p><br/><br/>Juliette nodded. “Yes!” <em>What? No way.</em> “And also, I think you need to make it clear about your personal boundaries because she was holding onto you like there was a tornado on the way. Your arm had nail marks on it. Crazy.” Nino winced as her voice started to slur, and subtly replaced her cup with a bottle of water from the nightstand.</p><p><br/><br/>Adrien looked as though he was about to respond before the trapdoor flung open and Alya and Marinette entered the room holding bowls, spoons, some ice cream, and cookies. “Here we go.” Marinette plopped down onto the floor next to Juliette, who leaned on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Netta,” Juliette whined. “I don’t- I- Hm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she drunk already?” Marinette patted Juliette’s hair before eying the water bottle next to her. Nino nodded as she gave him a quizzical look before nodding and unscrewing the cap, handing it to Juliette who drank it immediately. “Have some cookies, but eat slowly. They should soak up the gin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Juliette almost looked sober for a minute, looking around the room. “Really. Thanks. I’ve known you guys for like, less than three weeks but you’re all so kind and it’s nice that you’re helping me through this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, don’t mention it.” Alya scooped ice cream into a bowl. “You’ve been really nice to us in the time you’ve been here. I think it’s only fair we return the favor.” Marinette hummed happily as she flicked on her computer and put Netflix on. Adrien looked troubled but made a noise of agreement as Alya handed him a bowl and a spoon. Nino did his best to nod but was sidetracked. Was Juliette right? Lila didn’t seem like a snake. Then again, people like that didn’t always show their true colors at first.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the bowl from Alya, he smiled at her and winked, causing her to giggle. Spooning the ice cream into his mouth, he only was half watching the title sequence for something called Arrested Development flash brightly onto the screen. Alya was loyal to a fault, which was both her strongest feature and her fatal flaw. If Juliette and Marinette were right, then Alya was constantly defending a manipulator. Now that he was thinking about it, what had Lila promised the class that she couldn’t deliver?</p><p> </p><p><em>Well,</em> thought Nino. <em>I was supposed to get a one-on-one with Stephen Bieselberg. We were supposed to hear from Jagged Stone- wait, Marinette knows Jagged Stone.</em> Nino’s eyes widened as he looked over at Marinette, who was watching the show. <em>Why not just have her call him and ask if he knows Lila Rossi?</em> Nino’s hand twitched again as he had to refrain from facepalming at his own stupidity. Why hadn’t he seen it before? All of Lila’s stories and claims couldn’t be true. There was plenty of evidence against her claims, and none of them had wanted to see it. Her medical issues, her celebrity status, her charity work (though that term in itself was questionable), and now what? DM-ing another girl’s boyfriend? Nino put the bowl down. <em>No way we can let any of this slide.</em></p><p> </p><p>Taking another glance at his girlfriend, Nino paused. <em>But you can’t just involve everyone all at once. Alya won’t buy it immediately and people like Rose, Kim, and Nathaniel will probably be way more hesitant to accept the fact that Lila’s been lying this whole time. I can’t plan this all on my own though.</em> A grin crept up Nino’s face. <em>Light bulb.</em> Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he shot a quick text to Adrien.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>N: U been thinking about what J said about Lila?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nino watched as Adrien slipped his phone out and eyed him quizzically, but answered the text nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: Yeah. I knew about Lila being less than honest but I didn’t think she’d stoop this low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>N: bro u knew and said nothing?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: I honestly thought she’d get tired of lying. And I thought that the class would get tired of validating all the stories and fawning over her all the time.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>N: doesn’t matter. We are taking her down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked worried. Nino didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: I don’t wanna make it worse dude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>N: she’s been lying for forever and she’s made Marinette’s life hell, not to mention Juliette’s too. A lil too late for that bro</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adrien pursed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: it is 21h43 and you are already planning a revolution</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: You’re right though. I just don’t know how to go about it. We can’t record her lies can we?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>N: broski that is MEGA illegal. We would get arrested immediately.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: I have an idea but I dont know how much you’ll like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>N: go on</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: Chloé would know how to do this better than I would and she would know what loopholes we could use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloé? Was he serious? Then again, he had a point. It seemed that no one hated Lila Rossi more than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but Chloé Bourgeois came in a close second. With her on board, they automatically got two more people on their side (including Sabrina, who latched onto Chloé no matter what. If Chloé supported Nino and Adrien’s plan, Sabrina was sure to offer her services as well).</p><p> </p><p><em>N: okay, that’ll probably work. If you think she’ll be good with doing this and helping?</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: have you met Chloé? She probably already has half a battle strategy planned out already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>N: it’s official. Operation: Expose Her is in motion. Vive la révolution!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A: seriously?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>N: ur the one who called it a revolution not me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adrien sighed, but turned to Nino anyway and offered his fist, smiling. Nino grinned and fist-bumped him back, and Adrien nodded determinedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do this,” Adrien whispered, careful to keep his voice low. “I should’ve known better than to take the high road.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Hey, man, I believed her stupid lies,” Nino reassured him. “What matters is we’re gonna make it right. And we’re gonna. Just text her and let’s get the party started.” Rubbing his hands together, Nino grinned again wickedly. <em>Lila Rossi is gonna get what’s coming to her.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay, say it with me: Nino Lahiffe is criminally underrated. My funky fresh DJ boy needs more screen time. M. Thomas Astruc, I beg of u. pls.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Boss Bitch Chloé Bourgeois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Marinette attempts to cheer up Juliette and Adrien recruits Chloé and Sabrina towards his noble cause.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi yall! sorry about the long wait. i had a lot of stuff going on, and quarantine is really screwing w/ my mental health. I didn't have a lot of inspiration to write because of it, which sucked. but I promised myself I'd upload weekly so I'm going to stay committed!</p><p>I've also been watching 50% Off on youtube and so some of the dialogue is inspired by that, LMAO. it's a parody of an anime (i dont usually watch anime of any kind bc it's really not my thing, but this is hilarious, go watch it!)</p><p>WEEKLY REMINDER TO STAY SAFE! wash your hands, don't touch your face, try not to snack too much during quarantine (i'm such a hypocrite aaaahhhh)</p><p>Let me know what you thought about this chapter in the comments below! I always love hearing from y'all, and the love and inspiration i get from you is immense! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliette had been eerily quiet for days now, working in near-silence in the bakery and barely interrupting Marinette as she finished last-minute preparations for the <em>bac</em>. Marinette didn’t mind the time to focus since the <em>bac</em> quite literally defined her future, but she worried about her cousin. Marinette and Juliette were essentially cut from the same cloth which was obvious, since they were blood relatives, but also in the sense that they both lived their lives trying to see the world through rose-colored glasses as often as possible. Their family made many mistakes, that was true. There had been Nonna and Grandpére’s separation and subsequent isolation, her mother’s family being as seemingly distant as possible from the Dupain-Chengs, and Juliette’s mother, Élise, moving from Paris to America. (Maybe Marinette shouldn’t classify that last one as a mistake since it resulted in her cousin, but it had shaken the family up a bit. Papa had missed his sister plenty since she moved away, and it’s not as though they could come and go from the country as freely as they wanted to. <em>Especially</em> now that she was Ladybug.)</p><p> </p><p>“You look very serious, Marinette.” Tikki whizzed down from the bed to face her chosen, and her antenna tickled Marinette’s face. Crinkling her nose, Marinette moved back slightly in an effort not to sneeze. “Is it stress?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“In a way,” Marinette admitted, gently pushing her notebook to the side. “It’s this exam and Juliette and Alya. I’m still mad at her. And I hate Juliette’s ex for making her feel so low.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hate is a very strong word and feeling,” Tikki admonished, lowering herself onto the desk. “Don’t use it where you don’t mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think humanity is allowed a free pass sometimes.” Marinette picked at the pages in her notebook. “Negative feelings are normal.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“That’s true. It’s a shame <em>le Papillon</em> is using them to his advantage.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked back towards her trapdoor worriedly. Juliette and her parents were downstairs- the brunette had tried her best to hide her feelings from her aunt and uncle which was her first mistake. Sabine Cheng was like a bloodhound: she could sniff out almost anything. Honestly, Marinette was lucky she hadn’t been caught by her mother in the Ladybug suit yet. That wouldn’t end well for anyone, especially not her. Or Paris. Finally, Juliette had broken, spilling the whole situation and admitting she didn’t know what to do next. Marinette knew she had already told her own parents about the breakup and the cheating, but she didn’t know how to move forward. Hopefully, her parents could help her devise a plan.</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea!” Marinette beamed. “We’re going to a party on Saturday to celebrate the end of the <em>bac</em>. Juliette should come with me, everyone would love to meet her and see her there, I’m sure!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a wonderful idea, Marinette!” Tikki looped around excitedly as she flew around her chosen. “I’m sure she’d love to go. It’ll be the perfect distraction.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if Lila will be there.” Marinette tapped her finger against her bottom lip. “Normally Alya’s the one to advocate that she comes to all class events but I don’t think she’s really willing to do that now.” Marinette couldn’t help the slight smirk that formed on her face, but did her best to hide it from Tikki’s disapproving look. “Plus, I think Chloé’s hosting the party at Le Grand Paris, and Chloé’s not Lila’s biggest fan either.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Well, if she does show up then we can handle it accordingly!” Tikki smiled brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let her know-“</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Netta?” The trapdoor creaked as it started to be pushed open, and Tikki let out a squeak of fright before phasing into one of Marinette’s desk drawers and out of sight. Marinette swiveled around as Juliette popped her head up from the floor. “Who’re you talking to?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“No one!” Marinette shrilled. “I mean- I was on the phone and I have a great idea!”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“You and I are gonna go to a party Saturday night!” Juliette didn’t look excited, and Marinette’s happy expression slackened. “What’s wrong? I thought you’d like to go!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I am!” Juliette quickly backtracked, climbing onto the floor. “I am and I’m so happy you invited me. It’s just-“ She sighed, pushing her hair back from her face. “I’ve just been in a funk for the past couple of days. I can’t seem to get out of it.” Marinette leaned forward, offering a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe this party will help with that! It’ll be nice to get some other interaction besides me and my parents and the people in the bakery. Chloé Bourgeois is hosting it, I think, in her penthouse suite.”</p><p><br/>
“Wow.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Yeah."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Isn’t she that girl that bullies you?” Juliette’s eyes narrowed, and Marinette chuckled awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess. It’s a miracle she invited me at all, really. Nine times out of ten we don’t invite each other to anything. But that’s not my point- my point is my class and other people from school will be there and it should be fun! As far as I know, Lila won’t be there either.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Good. ‘Cause I’d kill her.” Marinette winced. <em>Yikes. Violence is never a good sign. I have to try to keep her negative emotions under control.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not have you arrested for murder in France, ‘kay? I’m not going to call the embassy for you, and I definitely wouldn’t save you from Tante Élise.” Juliette giggled and Marinette mentally fist-pumped. “I just know that this has been tough and I thought it would be nice for you to get out and be social! Live a little! We’re young, we should be living it up!”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? You’re right.” Juliette had a determined, excited look on her face. “Getting out is probably just what I need. We should get outfits together- ooh! I’ll even do our makeup if you want!” Marinette grinned as her cousin continued to ramble excitedly. <em>Boom. Done. Negative emotions avoided. Time to drool over French Vogue. I am the best.</em></p><p> </p><p>“By the way-“ Juliette interrupted Marinette’s mental victory lap. “I don’t want to keep beating a dead horse-“</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“That phrase does not work in French and you know that.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Shut up, you know what I mean- I was going to ask if Lila has like… said anything.” Marinette froze. “Or if Alya was changing her mind about sucking her dick so hard.” Marinette pulled a face. “Sorry, but there’s no other way to describe it and you know it!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Ugh. Gross.” Marinette bit her lip. “She hasn’t really said much, no. She’s been really smug the past couple of days though, which has been aggravating. Adrien and Nino definitely are more visibly mad at her and Alya just keeps her distance as much as she can. That’s all I really got for you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Oh. Well, that’s good, I guess.” Juliette flipped onto her stomach. “How do your classmates not see through her stories? The errors are so glaring. It’s kind of ridiculous.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I can’t really make excuses for them and I’m not going to try.” Marinette shook her head. “I don’t even know anymore. All I really know is that Lila’s a master at manipulating people. Plus a lot of us were pretty sheltered, which doesn’t help but it’s the truth.” Juliette shrugged and pulled out her phone, flipping through the apps on her screen. Marinette breathed a quiet sigh and opened the desk drawer. Tikki winked, and Marinette giggled. Hopefully, everything would turn out alright.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>Adrichou!</em>” Chloé’s voice was high pitched as she bound towards Adrien in the school courtyard and he cringed as the shriek seemed to rip through his eardrums. <em>Christ, she should be an opera singer.</em> “I’m so glad the <em>bac</em> is over, aren’t you? Ugh! So ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a lot of work,” Adrien agreed. “Hopefully we all did well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you and I did <em>amazingly</em> well, darling!” Chloé batted her eyelashes, and Adrien had to refrain from rolling his eyes. They weren’t fourteen anymore. She could let some of this go, couldn’t she? “Anyways, I’m having a party this Saturday at Le Grand Paris. I’ve decided to allow the masses to bask in my glorious presence, so they’re invited, I suppose. A queen needs her kingdom. You can come, can’t you?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know, Chloé.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not sure if my father-"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Gabriel needs to let you do normal things more often.” Chloé’s tone suddenly became serious and Adrien was taken aback. Where’d <em>that</em> come from? “I’m serious, Adrien.” <em>And now she’s calling me Adrien! Is she sick?</em> “It’ll be nice if you can come! Fabulous, actually, because who am I kidding? We’d both outshine the rest of the idiots that are coming to this thing. I need another hot person to increase my star power!” Chloé tossed her hair, smacking a fellow student in the face with it and Adrien sighed as the boy rubbed his eye, glaring at Chloé, who sneered back as he scurried away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try, Chloé. But that’s not what I’m telling Father when he asks why you want me there so bad.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Tell him what you need to tell him, <em>Adrichou!</em> If worse comes to worse, I’ll storm right into his office and convince him myself. People do have a hard time saying no to me, after all.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I’d have thought you’d unleash your dad on him.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Chloé rolled his eyes at him as though <em>he</em> was the one spouting nonsense. “Please, Adrien. Gabriel isn’t threatened by anybody. I doubt he'd be terrified by the EU, much less the Mayor of Paris. Sometimes I swear that man’s a machine.” Before Adrien had time to process the insult to his father, Chloé crossed her arms and cocked her hip, pursing her lips. “Now, I have to find Sabrina. She was supposed to tell me when my new Prada order came in and never did. I swear-“</p><p><br/>
Suddenly, Adrien remembered his and Nino’s operation and sprung into action. <em>Adrien, activate Protocol 335: Subproject BFFs. Objective: gain allies. Proceed.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Chloé! I do have to talk to you about something.” Adrien’s eyes darted around nervously as he kept a lookout for Lila. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, intriguing!” Chloé clapped her hands excitedly. “It must be good if you’re nervous. I wonder what it is!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Keep your voice down!” Adrien hissed. “Just- C’mere.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her to an empty part of the courtyard, eyeing available spaces for Lila to be listening in. It seemed to be clear and he spotted Lila chatting cheerily with Rose, who was eagerly hanging onto every word that came out of Lila’s mouth. Normally that would have made him annoyed at the least. Now it made his stomach churn with agitation. </p><p> </p><p>“All right, all right!” She snatched her arm away, rubbing it as she scowled at him. “Damn, you’re strong! Don’t wrinkle my Chanel!”</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry, okay?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Get to the point already!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, everyone knows that Marinette hates Lila but you hate her just as much.” Adrien kept his voice low. “The cards are turning in our favor and Nino and I have a plan. I need to know if you’re with me or not.” The blonde sniffed, straightening her posture and making a show of considering it. Adrien waited impatiently as she checked her nails. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Adrien blew out a breath as he continued. “I can’t plan as well as you can, Chloé. I’m a strategist, sure, but not like you. You were born to learn how to do this kind of stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with the sudden interest in taking down Rossi?” Chloé challenged. “You’ve always been more morally sound, ethically uncompromised, content with taking the high road. What’s changed, Adrien?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Lila hurt my friends,” Adrien answered simply. “She hurt Marinette and she hurt Juliette and she’s been lying to us for years.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Chloé smirked as she leaned against the wall, nodding slowly. “This is for the Dupain girls.” She crossed an arm over her chest, moving a piece of hair out of her face. “Which one of them is this for?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Adrien swallowed. Who <em>was</em> he doing this for? For Juliette, who had her relationship ripped apart? Or for Marinette? <em>She’s our everyday Ladybug.</em> “I thought I was okay with not getting my hands dirty. I made the mistake of telling Marinette to take the high road with me, and I didn’t realize she was just getting hurt more in the process. Not to mention Lila’s hurt all of us, ruining reputations and making promises left and right just to feign innocence a minute later.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“So, this <em>is</em> for Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for all of us!”<em> Isn’t it?</em> “Are you seriously telling me that you, Chloé Bourgeois, are unwilling to take down an opponent?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that.” Chloé narrowed her eyes. “But if you want my help you and your little group need to be able to adhere to some of the ideas I have.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I knew you had plans laid out already!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Are you kidding me? Of course I have. I’ve been plotting for <em>years</em>, <em>Adrichou</em>. Years.” Chloé jabbed a white manicured finger into his face, and Adrien backed up. “But if we do this we play our cards right. No jumping into action immediately. You have a habit of doing that. You’re a softie that way- and it’s adorable, don’t get me wrong- but it won’t work with Rossi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. That’s why I came to you.” Adrien grinned as Chloé flipped her hair over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you did. If I didn’t agree to this little plot of yours, you’d all practically be stumbling around blindfolded screaming out accusations and making everything worse.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I’ll just choose to ignore that last bit.</em> “You still haven’t technically agreed yet.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Well, now I have. Who do you have on this team, by the way?” Adrien winced, and Chloé groaned. “That bad? Seriously, who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Me, Nino, and Juliette. I think. We haven’t flipped Alya yet, but she’s starting to come around, and we haven’t told Marinette yet.” Chloé began strutting past him, and Adrien almost had to jog to keep up with her long strides. <em>Good Lord, how is she so fast?</em> “I have no idea how we can flip the rest of the class into joining us, but-"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Sabrina!” Chloé barked, and Adrien jumped, startled. Looking up ahead, he spotted her walking through the door, holding her bag and a folder. Sabrina pushed her turquoise glasses up her nose as she scurried over towards them. “Where have you been?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Good morning, Chloé!” She chirped. “Hi, Adrien.” He waved. “I have the confirmation of the Prada order and forms for you to sign for the event-"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I’ll get to those later. I’ll need you to reopen those blueprints you filed away concerning LR.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Sabrina nodded and snatched out her phone, quickly tapping a reminder into her notes. “Right away, Chloé! Should I email it-"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“No, you idiot!” Chloé snapped. “Paper trails are for amateurs. I want a copy printed out and delivered to my room as soon as the day is done.”</p><p> </p><p>"Consider it done."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Chloé?” Adrien asked, blinking as he dumbfoundedly watched the exchange in front of him. “What the hell is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Business,” Chloé responded casually. “By the way, Sabrina, we’re assisting Adrien on an operation. He’s in desperate need of my help, can you believe he was going to try to handle such a huge issue on his own?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Sabrina shook her head at him, tutting. “He’d be crazy not to take your help, Chloé.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway!” Adrien snapped. “How are we going to do this? I want to get started sooner rather than later.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Oh, <em>Adrichou</em>.” Chloé smirked again as she patted his cheek. Adrien batted her hand away. “Aren’t you lucky you have me? Saturday’s a party. Seeds can be planted and crops can be sowed there.” <em>What? Why do politicians always speak in goddamn riddles?</em> “I’ll send you details of what I have in mind later, but just leave it to me. Meanwhile, go hurry off to your DJ friend and tell him you have two more on your side. We’ll all be in touch before Saturday.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Should I tell Marinette?” Adrien asked softly. Chloé’s smirk fell, and she paused.</p><p> </p><p>“Not today. Tell that poorly dressed cousin of hers first, then let Dupain-Cheng know. If anything, that girl can convince her if you two can’t.” Adrien rolled his eyes at her comment but nodded, and was about turn on his heel to walk away before hearing her call out to him. “Adrien. Don’t let your guilt weigh you down. You did what you thought was right in the moment.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I just feel-“</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“<em>Terrible</em>, I know,” she interrupted, and Adrien pursed his lips. Why does she never let me finish my sentences? “Honestly, you’re far too sappy and regretful for me. But I know you like her, Adrien.” He spluttered. “Even if <em>you</em> don’t realize it yet.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Now you’re the one being ridiculous,” Adrien shot back. “Marinette’s just a-“</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“If you say that she’s just a friend, I’ll shove this folder down your throat!” Chloé threatened. “I’m your best friend and I’ve known you the longest. Do you really think I can’t read you like a magazine?” Adrien spluttered some more, unable to find words of rebuttal. What was she on? He was in love with Ladybug, and only Ladybug. Chloé had no idea what she was talking about. “Now get out of here. You have places to be and <em>I</em> have work to do. Come along, Sabrina.” She strutted away with Sabrina scurrying behind her and Adrien stared after them both, gobsmacked.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly, Chloé was high or something. There was absolutely no way he like-liked Marinette Dupain-Cheng. <em>Then why do you feel so bad about hurting her?</em> A voice in his head challenged. <em>You don’t usually get like this with other friends. Would you still feel this bad if you did this to Alya?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Of course</em>, he shot back.<em> I’m a good person, it’s reasonable I’d feel like this if I hurt anyone. Plus, I love Ladybug. She’s amazing.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’ve called Marinette an everyday Ladybug, plus you thought she was Ladybug that one time. Who’s to say you don’t like her. Plus, what are your chances with her anyway? She’s made it clear-</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>No! Enough! </em>Shaking his head, Adrien steeled himself. He had to focus. He had just gained two more allies and needed to tell Nino things were a lot farther ahead than they expected. Now, to tell Juliette and convince his Father to let him go to the party on Saturday. Operation: Expose Her was halfway through Phase One.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chloé gives me MAJOR Elektra Abundance vibes from Pose. (if you have not seen Pose, go watch it! it's amazing and it's on Netflix)</p><p>don't worry y'all. Alya's redemption is coming. patience is a VIRTUE, children</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. God is a woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Alya apologizes, Juliette drinks, Lila schemes, and Adrien cannot finish his sentences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys! I'm so sorry about the long wait! I've had a lack of motivation to write, which I've been trying to fight for the last month, not to mention I also got hired for a new job! I work long hours, but it's three days a week so i'll try to write on the weekends when I can.</p><p>also, here's my reminder to you to WEAR YOUR MASK! the second wave is here, and it's hitting the US pretty hard. if you live in the US, please please PLEASE remember to wear your mask and use hand sanitizer and wash your hands. Happy Fourth!</p><p>Your kudos and comments do not go unnoticed! I love hearing from you guys, so feel free to let me know what you think or strike up a convo down in the comments below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Netta, when are we supposed to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alya’s coming over to get ready with us and then we’re going to leave in about two hours.” Juliette watched asMarinette placed finishing touches on the sunflower dress she had made for her. Juliette made a note to pay her commission anyway, no matter how much she protested. “I’m so excited! Not just because you’re coming with us to a party, and not just because you get to go to one, but you’ll be able to meet my friends!”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette smiled softly as she leafed through the tops in Marinette’s closet, her jeans folded over her arm. Was she excited to meet some of Marinette’s friends? Sure! But she was also wary, especially since that girl Lila had apparently sunk her claws into every person in that class. There wasn’t any way to make sure they wouldn’t say anything stupid about Mark and Lila if they knew. Which, hopefully, they didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“You can finish that dress tomorrow!” Juliette encouraged. “Come on. Help me pick something out! I don’t want to be too party-ish but I don’t wanna be too formal, y’know what I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette put down the needle and eyed her closet, nodding along. “I got you. Let’s take a look.” Juliette tossed the jeans onto the chaise and tugged on a thin pair of socks, laying out sneakers and jewelry. “I think I’ve got something for you.” Turning around, Juliette bit the inside of her cheek, staring at the black lace up tube top and the glittery burgundy crop top Marinette held in both hands. “I think both of these would be really cute if you’re wearing jeans. You shouldn’t worry too much about looking too party-ish.” Marinette made air quotes with her fingers. “Whatever <em>that</em> means.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess.” Juliette looked back at her pants. “These are distressed jeans anyway. Oh, well. Might as well go all the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it going to be?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, Ms. Designer?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette beamed. “I think the black one is good. Just toss on a jean jacket and take it off while you’re there. Plus you’ve got all this gold jewelry, which’ll help you stand out.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Merci!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>De rien, Julie!</em>“</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette! Juliette!” Tante Sabine’s voice rang out from the kitchen. “Alya is here!”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette’s stomach twisted nervously. She hadn’t seen or spoken to Alya since The Incident. What would she say? What would Alya say? What would-</p><p> </p><p><em>Breathe.</em> Juliette closed her eyes, pinching the fabric of the yoga pants she wore. <em>We’ll just have to see what happens.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bonsoir, Marinette!</em>” Alya’s footsteps echoed up the stairs as the trapdoor was pushed open, and she poked her head through with a grin on her face. “<em>Bonsoir, Juliette!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bonsoir</em>,” Juliette greeted lamely as Marinette smiled at the girl, giving her a one armed hug. <em>Keep calm. You’re doing good already, see?</em> “So, Alya…” Her voice faded, and she cringed as the two girls gave her blank stares. “Uh. How’s it going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve, um… I’ve been good! What about you?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Well, you know,” Juliette heard herself say. “My ex-boyfriend’s a dick. But other than that, okay.” <em>Abort mission. This is not going well.</em></p><p> </p><p>Marinette openly cringed as she ducked towards the closet, starting a ramble about picking out clothes for the party before Alya interrupted. “Look, Juliette,” she began. “I’ve been doing some thinking about what happened and how I reacted and all the stuff that’s been going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Where was this going? “You don’t have to-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do.” Alya heaved a deep breath. “I didn’t treat you fairly. Either of you,” Alya paused to look at Marinette, who stared back. “and it wasn’t okay. And Marinette was right about Lila. As much as it pains me to admit it.” Alya’s half-joke fell flat.</p><p> </p><p>Juliette’s tongue suddenly felt too thick for her mouth as her throat tightened uncomfortably. “Well,” was all she managed to choke out. “Well.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I know, Marinette, that I haven’t been the best friend to you and it hurts me so much that I hurt you like that, and Juliette, I’m so sorry and I’m so sorry Marinette and I-“</p><p><br/>
“Remember to breathe in between words, Alya,” Marinette gently joked, and Alya breathed out a tight laugh before inhaling deeply again and Juliette wondered what she was going to say to all of this. What Marinette was going to say. “Look, you’re right. It’s been really hard having to go through a lot of stuff with Lila on my own. And I’ll tell you all about it later and then you can feel as sorry for yourself as you’d like. But I want you to know I forgive you, okay?” Marinette placed a hand on Alya’s shoulder and Juliette watched as the red-haired girl’s posture trembled. “I forgive you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Thanks, Marinette,” Alya mumbled weakly, rubbing at her eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh. How am I supposed to top that?</em> “Fuck,” Juliette said in English. “Fuck.”Both girls looked confused, their previously mushy expressions morphing into raised eyebrows and half open mouths. “Fuck!”</p><p><br/>
“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how to top that mushiness, that’s all,” Juliette responded in French, rubbing her hand against her cheek. “Alya, I’m not as… mushy as Marinette. Not to keep overusing that word.” Marinette blushed slightly at the comment and Alya cracked a small grin. “You were being naïve by blatantly believing someone else’s stories without either fact checking them or asking questions, considering you want to be a journalist. And you were being a bitch to my cousin by telling her she was overreacting or being rude when she tried telling you about Lila lying and why she didn’t like her. Marinette looks out for everyone. She was trying to warn you and you threw that back in her face.” Alya’s smile fell and she stared down at the ground. Marinette glared at Juliette, who rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Juliette continued. “You’re human. And it’s not worth my time or my energy to continue being mad at you if you’ve learned your lesson, which I assume you have.” Alya nodded. Juliette sighed. “So I forgive you too. I guess. Whatever. I’m still mad, but not really at you, I think. I’m still angry at Lila.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should be careful, though.” Alya’s voice sounded thick, and a part of Juliette felt guilty for being the cause of it. Another part was pleased, strangely enough. Alya now knew how Marinette and she were feeling. Now she knew not to inflict that on anyone else again. “In case <em>le Papillon</em> senses it.”</p><p><br/>
Juliette waved a hand. “I’m not afraid of anyone who gives themselves as stupid of a villain name as <em>Butterfly</em>.” Alya snorted, and Marinette smiled. “Come on. We have to get ready. We’re going out tonight!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Juliette could confirm that once you stepped into someone’s private penthouse suite you would, in fact, feel very poor in comparison.</p><p> </p><p>It was huge. There were probably better words to describe a penthouse, but that was the only word that’d come to mind whenever Juliette gaped at the room around her.</p><p> </p><p>Sleek marble tables and huge speakers, high ceilings, leather and gold trimmed chairs and wallpaper, a wide kitchenette, solid cherry wood doors, even chandeliers. It was modern and very French, very Versailles: but somehow very American at the same time. The place wasn’t necessarily packed, but it was still busy enough to be nearly full. Although Juliette speculated that this huge, huge part of Chloé Bourgeois’s penthouse was tiny compared to what else she probably hiding in this hotel.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m so middle class</em>, Juliette thought, sipping at her vodka spritzer, looking around the room. <em>This is insane</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Juliette!” She turned around to see Adrien smiling down at her, his voice as loud as it could be over the thumping music. He was dressed casually in a white button up shirt and jeans, the buttons undone a quarter of the way down his chest. His silver watch and ring shone on his wrist and fingers, and Juliette cocked her hip as she stared at him, plastic cup in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, look who it is!” She smirked at him and he grinned back, running a hand through his hair. “Some of the top 1% have managed to grace us with their presence. I’m honored you were able to sneak away from your busy schedule of standing around and being rich.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I try to appeal to the masses every once in a while,” he joked, and Juliette took another sip. “How have you been?” His voice took a serious edge, and Juliette picked at the laces on her top.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet for a second before Adrien spoke up again. “Listen, I need to talk to you later.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Juliette furrowed her eyebrows. “Everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s just about-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lila!</em>” Juliette heard one of Marinette’s friends (Rose, she thought) shriek excitedly. “Wow! You came! I didn’t think Chloé would let you!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t think she would either.” She heard Adrien mutter, and she snickered into her cup, downing another sip before feeling disgust bubble up in her stomach. Lila was fluttering around the room, her hair piled high into a ponytail, and her eyes sharp with fake excitement and happiness. Her leather jacket and black boots were talked about immediately, how Donatella herself had designed the jacket for her, how Louboutin had personally delivered those boots to her, how her mother was <em>this close</em> to securing an Italian National Security Advisor spot to President Mattarella, how she would most likely be next in line to serve the public, yadda yadda yadda. Juliette’s lip curled into a sneer.</p><p> </p><p>“Christ, she steps into a room and all of a sudden it’s like she’s God,” she complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they are saying God could be a woman.” Adrien snickered, before catching Juliette’s murderous gaze. “Sorry. Not funny. I’ll keep to patriarchal theological standards for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“The French don’t even have theology courses!” She threw her hands up in the air. “What, are you a monk now?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Father insists I study a wide variety of academia.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“What? Why?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Beats the hell out of me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I’m so done. Come on. Let’s get a drink.” Grabbing his arm, Juliette dragged him to the bar (A bar! In a penthouse suite! How upper class was Chloé?) and ordered another vodka spritzer. Adrien gently took his cup of scotch, swirling it around and taking a sip as Juliette felt his eyes on her as she greedily downed her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go too crazy,” Adrien advised. “I’m not as good at taking care of drunk people as Marinette is. Speaking of which, where is she?”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette shrugged. “Probably dancing with Alya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys make up yet?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Who, Alya? I guess so. I mean, she apologized.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Adrien looked relieved, to Juliette’s suspicion. “Good. Because I need to-“</p><p> </p><p>“Ohmygosh! Adrien!” God damn it. Could someone just shoot her already? “Juliette! <em>So</em> good to see you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, hi.” Juliette waved a finger at the guy behind the counter, stopping him from pouring club soda into her vodka. <em>I’m fucking gonna need this straight</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Juliette, so sorry to hear about your breakup.” Lila batted her eyelashes at Juliette, and she grit her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll bet you are.” <em>Whoa. Hello, Mme. Vodka. Thank you for taking over.</em> “Considering you were the one who offered to send him nudes and make him feel like a man.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“What?” Lila feigned offense. “I wouldn’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“Just shut up!” Juliette snapped. “You are petty and awful and you show your true colors.” Juliette watched as Lila’s expression darkened, but didn’t back down. There was no way she was going to let her get away with being a bitch, and luckily for them, the crowd of people around them were starting to stare. “You encouraged my boyfriend to cheat on me, you lie about running charities and act more privileged than you are. You will fall one day, and when you do, I’ll be there to make sure you get the karma you deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>People were gaping. Whispering. Juliette could feel Adrien’s openmouthed stare, hear girls around her whispering in hushed tones over the music. She didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re clearly drunk,” Lila claimed loudly. “You’re babbling. You-"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“You,” Juliette continued. “Are a liar.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Hey!” Rose, the girl from before, cried. “Don’t be mean to Lila!”</p><p> </p><p>“You two.” Juliette and Lila looked up to see Adrien, his eyes steely. “Break it up. <em>Now</em>.” They stared at him before Lila turned back to Juliette.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever cross me again,” Lila warned in a low voice, a smile plastered on her face. “Or you’ll regret it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Juliette smiled back. “I’d like to see you try.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“You will.” The Italian girl pulled away, patting Juliette on the shoulder. “Anyway, drink some water. I hope you feel better!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I hope you walk into traffic!” Juliette responded cheerfully, waving Lila away. The girl smirked before tossing her ponytail and sauntering away, and Juliette barely had time to down the rest of her vodka before feeling Adrien grip her wrist and yank her into another room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! <em>Damn it</em>, you’ve got a grip!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“You can’t go around doing shit like that.” His voice was hard and angry and Juliette was taken aback. She hadn’t heard him swear, ever, since she’d been here. What was up with him?</p><p> </p><p>“I think I was entitled to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like that. Not yet, anyway. I’ve been trying to tell you all night-"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Jesus, Dupain, what the fuck was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>merde</em>, will no one let me finish my sentences?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no one will.” Chloé cocked a hand on her hip, her manicured nails resting against her Gucci belt and her tight black miniskirt. “Listen, Dupain-“</p><p> </p><p>“My last name’s MacArthur, actually-“</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck cares? Anyways, as entertaining as that was to watch, that makes our plan much more complicated.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“What plan? What is this, a Jason Bourne movie?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!” Adrien exclaimed suddenly. “Look, we have a plan to handle this whole Lila situation.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“What?!” Juliette stamped her foot. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“You didn’t tell her?!” Chloé rounded on Adrien, her curls nearly whacking Juliette in the face and Adrien buried his head in his hands. Juliette could hear him quietly counting to ten. “<em>Merde</em>, I have to do everything myself!” She turned back to Juliette. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng may hate Lila Rossi more than me, but no one is as gutsy as I am when it comes to knocking people down a few pegs.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, no kidding.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Now apparently since Adrien can’t be trusted to simply tell people things-“ Juliette could hear him start to slowly count to ten again. “-we’re going to out Lila as the liar that she is. We have a few people on board, me, obviously, <em>Adrichou</em>, you, Nino-“</p><p> </p><p>“It was Nino’s idea, actually,” Adrien said, his voice muffled by his fingers. “He thought of it when we found out about… well, Lila helping your ex cheat. He wanted to take action. He’s calling it a revolution.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette felt warmth in her chest. Maybe it was emotion. Or maybe it was just the vodka. “Wow. Really?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Don’t get all sentimental.” Chloé actually looked disgusted, and Juliette shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the plan, then?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“We poke holes in her stories. A few here, a few there. Then we taint her reputation. And then, at some point, she’ll snap and be her own undoing.” Chloé clapped her hands excitedly. “Ooh, I’m so excited! This is going to be so fun.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“We’re not doing it for fun, Chloé.” Adrien looked concerned. “We’re doing it because it’s the right thing to do.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Says you. Anyways, now that I think about it, what you did tonight might have worked in our favor, Dupain.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“MacArthur.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Whatever. You might have just kickstarted this. When we go back out there people are definitely going to be talking about what just happened. But we still need that cousin of yours on our side.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Juliette paused. Take down Lila? Would Marinette go for it? Her cousin was one of the sweetest girls to exist, a saint by her own merit. She never hurt anyone on purpose and she couldn’t stand seeing anyone in pain. Then again, Juliette couldn’t stand to see Marinette hurt by Lila. And Marinette also hated liars. And this plan <em>did</em> involve exposing Lila’s façade of extravagance and wealth…</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll work on her,” she heard herself say. “Don’t you worry. Adrien, you can try to help me if you want.” He looked surprised but nodded. <em>And then I can pair them together. Hopefully.</em> A smile crept up on Juliette’s face. <em>I see how he looks at her, and I know for a fact she likes him! This might actually be a good thing.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fantastique! Totalement fantastique!</em>” Chloé jumped up and down excitedly, her stilettos clicking against the marble floors. “Come on. I’ll do some damage control. For you, not Lila. I’ll do plenty of damage to her.” She flipped her blonde hair, and Adrien and Juliette blinked. “God is a woman and her name is Chloé Bourgeois.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
The two of them watched Chloé strut back out towards the group of partygoers. “See, I <em>told</em> you it’s theorized that God is a woman.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Shut up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So! There we have it. Mlle. Césaire's Wake Up Call has officially happened. Now, for the rest of the class. </p><p>What would you guys like to see next? let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Eiffel Tower is where Ladybug Goes to be Emo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Marinette flips out at Juliette, Chat Noir comforts Ladybug, and Juliette makes a discovery.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really bad at updating. Sorry. I will try to update on the weekends when I can! But life is super busy right now and I just have not had the time! in the meantime, come get y'all juice</p><p>Here's my consistent reminder for you to WEAR YOUR MASKS. SANITIZE YOUR HANDS. SOCIAL DISTANCE. the US has hit FIVE MILLION cases. we look like clowns. This is Clown Shit. Wear your fucking masks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why so glum, Bugaboo?” Ladybug turned away from the Eiffel Tower to face Chat Noir, who was leaning casually against his staff, the bright green paw print glistening in the moonlight. She tried for a smile but it felt difficult to do so when there was just this… <em>bad</em> feeling washing over her.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>Uh oh,” she heard Chat comment. “It really must be bad if you’re staring at the Tour d’Eiffel.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait, what?</em> “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He spun the staff casually in his hands before tucking it away at the small of his back. “You only do that when you’re <em>brooding</em>.” A teasing grin played on his lips, and Ladybug rolled her eyes before studying the bustling traffic below them. “Alas! Who hath hurteth thee?”</p><p>“Why are you trying to talk like Shakespeare?” Ladybug shook her head and rolled her eyes again. Honestly, this boy could be so aggravating at times. He was like a walking, talking ball of energy that just screamed “Pay attention to me! Pay attention to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Chat shrugged. “I don’t know. Figured it’d make you less broody and a bit more like normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not brooding!” Ladybug scoffed, crossing her arms and turning away from him. “I’m just… at an impasse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” She could feel Chat Noir’s eyes on her, boring into her back and suddenly the need to tell him everything (without telling him <em>everything</em>, of course) flooded her veins and everything just tumbled out at once.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just- my family member is still here and there’s this girl who’s just so annoying, like she’s so annoying! She’s a pathological liar of some sort and she makes my life hell but it’s not just my life she’s made hell anymore, she’s involved my cousin. My cousin! Who didn’t do anything to her, who’s totally innocent in all this mess but now she’s involved her by having this boy break her heart-“ <em>I really need to breathe during all this</em>. She stopped to take a deep breath, oblivious to Chat Noir’s eyes widening and the dots slowly starting to connect before disconnecting again.</p><p><br/>
“And like, how dare she do that, right? Well it’s a long story and I don’t have time to tell you everything now, but my cousin came to me with a plan to get back at her and it’s… well… It’s not great because I really don’t usually do revenge and I don’t want to be one of those people who obsess over what’s said about them or who obsesses about the best way to get back at people you think have wronged you, but she really did wrong me. And my family. And Julie came up with this plan or something-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on.” Chat Noir waved his arms about. “Stop. Time out. Wait.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
It was at this exact moment Ladybug realized just how much information she had practically word-vomited onto him and proceeded to profusely apologize, hands flailing wildly through the air. “Oh, <em>chaton</em>! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to just dump all that on you. And I know we don’t usually share stuff from our personal life- I mean we do, but not to the extent I just did!”</p><p> </p><p>“My Lady-“</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“And I just started to break my own rule! Like who does that? I’m getting away from my point but my point is I’m so-“</p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug!” Chat Noir snatched her hands out of the air before she could rip her own pigtails out. She looked down and heaved a shuddering breath and felt him squeeze her fingers, moving his hands so he could gently hold her palms. Ladybug peeked up at him through her lashes and- <em>whoa</em>. He was staring at her with concern etched into his face. Had his eyes always been so pretty? Chat was absentmindedly running his thumbs over the backs of her hands, the claws in his gloves scraping gently over her suit. Internally, Marinette slapped herself.</p><p> </p><p><em>What is wrong with you?</em> Normal Marinette shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Lovestruck Marinette shrugged. <em>Hey man, I’m just doing my job. See a pretty boy. Gotta comment on it.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>But we can’t love Chat Noir!</em> Normal Marinette shouted again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why not?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down. It’s okay. Calm down.” Ladybug heaved another breath again before straightening. “You’re alright.” She felt Chat Noir gently pull her towards him, rubbing her shoulder as she shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Chat Noir, I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize for your emotions, Ladybug. Especially not to me.” He pulled away from her and studied her face, which proceeded to turn a deep shade of red. “Okay. Slow down. One more time, with breathing in between sentences this time. What happened that’s got you in this funk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Two hours earlier…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You want to what?” Marinette’s chicken almost fell out of her mouth as she gaped at her cousin, who picked at her beans with her fork. “I’m sorry. I must not have heard that right. Maybe I should get my ears cleaned. What did you just say?”</p><p> </p><p>Here they were, near midnight, having a perfectly nice time with their <em>extremely</em> late dinner before Juliette decided to drop an absolute bombshell. She wanted to what?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Don’t be so dramatic,” Juliette snapped. Marinette’s eyes widened as she slid off the stool, her glass in her hand. “This isn’t even that big of a deal and you know it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Not a big deal?!” Marinette exclaimed, fury igniting in her stomach as Juliette ignored her and filled her glass with water. “Are you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“God, I forgot how touchy the French can be,” she snapped again, sitting back down at her stool. “This is a plan. This girl has been tormenting you for I don’t even know how long, and you’re just going to take it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I can handle it!” Marinette spluttered. “And touchy? You’re French too, you know!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“French <em>American</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Juliette you cannot be serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when have you sat and taken any kind of injustice quietly? This girl is pushing you around and you’re just taking it like a doormat!”</p><p> </p><p>“Juliette!” Marinette slammed her fork down onto the counter, rattling her plate. “I am not going to partake in a- a- a <em>coup!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Juliette demanded. “You have every reason to do so. She’s a liar- you hate those. She’s pushing people around to get what she wants- you hate that too! And she’s attempting to destroy your reputation from every angle. She’s hitting you with everything she’s got and your plan is to… what?” The brunette tossed her hands in the air, wildly waving her fork around. “To let it happen?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Julie,” Marinette sighed. “I appreciate your enthusiasm and whatever sense of loyalty you have, but-“</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Let’s take a step back for a second. Forget about you.” Juliette stabbed her fork into her chicken. “You have known for months, perhaps over a year or two, about this girl lying and manipulating everyone around her. She’s made promises she cannot keep. I know that. You know that. You’re just going to let her continue doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you expect me to do?” Marinette cried, burying her hands in her hair. “Swing down from the rooftops and kick her ass? I cannot get involved!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“<em>Why not?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Lila Rossi is a pathologically lying, manipulative, one woman army! The people she calls ‘friends’ are so loyal to her I think that if she told them to kill someone they’d actually do it! You think that if I go in making baseless accusations, telling her off and pushing the boundaries I’ll survive it?” Marinette felt her heart hammer in her chest and her voice raise. “They will destroy me. <em>Us</em>. First Lila will find some way to try to ruin this bakery- make up a lie about vermin infestation or some shit, and then she’ll burn every bridge I’ve ever built with anyone, and then she will crucify me!</p><p> </p><p>“You think I haven’t thought this through, Juliette?” In the back of her head, Marinette realized she was starting to sound a bit unhinged, but the years of stress and worry about Lila and her ruthless grip on her friends was just too much. “You think I haven’t turned this over in my head? I have! And the end to every situation I have come up with, it ends with me ruined. I can’t take that risk. Not to mention she’s got everyone practically hypnotized.” Marinette slumped into the counter, narrowly avoiding a face full of chicken and beans. She jolted as she felt a hand on her shoulder blade.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know your concerns, and I hear you.” Marinette snorted. “I do. <em>Vraiment</em>. But Lila hasn’t completely hypnotized everyone. Alya’s on your side. And Nino. And… Adrien.” Marinette’s head snapped up.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t,” she snarled. Juliette raised her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“This was his and Nino’s idea. After Lila hurt me too.” Marinette felt her heart drop. All at once, she saw nothing but white. How did they know? What did they know? Why did they choose to do this? They had chances over the years, opportunity after opportunity to help her, to defend her, and this was their defining moment? After her cousin, a girl they didn’t know, a girl they literally just met, got her heart broken?</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette?” Juliette peeked down at her. “Are you okay?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
The need to leave, the need to be <em>anywhere</em> but here, with quite literally anybody but her cousin overwhelmed her. “I need to go.” Marinette pushed herself away from the counter, snatching up a jacket from the couch and tossing it on over her shirt and sweatpants, storming towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette! It’s late, don’t-“</p><p> </p><p>Blood rushed through Marinette’s ears as she slipped out of the apartment and down the stairs, already calling Tikki out from her pocket.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Presently</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“…</em>and now I’m here,” Ladybug finished lamely.</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir tilted his head. “And you’ve just been sitting here for like… an hour?”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug shrugged. Chat Noir blew out a breath.“Sorry to have to tell you the redacted version of that, <em>chaton</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay, I get it.”He mussed a hand through his hair, and somehow the sight of that ignited a heat in Marinette’s lower stomach. She panicked. <em>No, no no! Not this! I can’t-</em> “You know, my friend’s in a similar situation. This girl at school’s a bully, but everyone’s under her spell or something. They all follow her like a moth to a flame. It’s so annoying. And she latches onto me like a leech.” Ladybug snorted. “What? I’m quite handsome both in and out of the suit, Ladybug.” He winked at her, and she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t understand how people can be so… malicious.” Ladybug studied the Eiffel Tower. “Like <em>le Papillon</em>. He’s a man who preys on the negative emotions of everyday people. He’s a domestic terrorist who does all this… for what? What’s his motive?”</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir studied the tower with her, breathing deep. “I don’t know,” he confessed. “But we’ll find out who he is, and his motives. I don’t know when, but I know we will.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Ladybug curled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on one kneecap. “I hope so,” she murmured, feeling a sense of dread wash over her. “We don’t have any other choice.” It was quiet for a few minutes before she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. Turning her head, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her partner’s <strike>dazzling</strike> reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, my Lady. When have we ever failed?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The world covered in water-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Half of the moon exploding, turning to dust-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Je suis Chat Blanc.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She jerked away, before processing the confused look on Chat Noir’s face. Placing her hand on his, she squeezed it back. “<em>Merci, Chat Noir</em>,” Ladybug whispered. “You’re the best partner a girl could ask for.” Smiling wearily at him, she stood and tossed her yoyo into the open air. “Really. Thanks for being here with me and listening. I really appreciate it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
He gave her a quick two-fingered salute. “That’s what friends are for, my Lady. Go home. Get some rest. I’ll handle patrol for tonight if you’d like.” Ladybug nodded, offering him a sloppy wink.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bonne nuit, minou.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bonne nuit, my Lady.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Zipping away, Ladybug in graceful arcs over Paris’s bustling nightlife, above golden lights from late-night traffic, and the glimmer of the Seine. Maybe Juliette was right. Maybe she should stand up to Lila, even though the risks were high. If she could fight mind-controlled baddies on a near-daily basis she could stand up to a teenage pathological liar. And she hadn’t exactly been fair to Juliette either. Though she did have a habit of catastrophizing, she reasoned as she raced over rooftops, perking up as she saw her building. But that was no reason to blow up at Juliette like that. <em>She was only trying to help</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Flipping back onto her porch, Marinette paused to catch her breath before leaning down to quietly open her trapdoor, peering into her room. It was completely dark. <em>I’ll apologize to Juliette in the morning when she wakes up</em>, she thought. <em>She didn’t deserve to have me yell at her. Or have me run out on her. She’s not going to be happy.</em> Sliding down to her bed, Marinette quietly detransformed, soft pink light washing over her bed. Sliding under her covers, Marinette snuggled into her pillow, oblivious to Juliette gaping openmouthed at her from the chaise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow this is so sad. alexa, play despacito</p><p>Yes, I firmly believe that whatever building is in front of the Eiffel Tower is where Ladybug goes to be emo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Adrien and His Self-Inflicted Guilt Trips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Juliette revels in her newfound discovery and has a talk with Adrien.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey y'all! is it just me or did september go by fast? I know, i promised to be faster with updates! OMG. I watched the New York special and I HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS ABOUT IT! comment below about the story and about the NYC ep, if you want</p><p>anyways, as promised here are some Juliette/Adrien friendship fluff! Sorry if it seems like Adrien is OOC- it's been a really busy few weeks with school and work, and I've been updating other works of mine. (check those out, if you want!)</p><p>General reminder to WASH HANDS, WEAR MASKS, SANITIZE, AND SOCIALLY DISTANCE! DO NOT GATHER IN GROUPS OF OVER 10 PEOPLE. stay safe please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ladybug was Marinette. Ladybug was Marinette. Ladybug was <em>Marinette?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Marinette</em> was running around the city of Paris dressed in nothing but red and black spandex with a yoyo for a weapon. With nothing but a flimsy mask to protect her identity. And a yoyo? <em>Really?</em> Who told her that was a good choice of weapon?</p><p><br/>Clumsy Marinette? Her cousin? The same girl who nearly swallowed her sewing pins if she spoke too much with them in her mouth and who had a habit of tripping over nothing but air and who sometimes had trouble stepping through the automatic screen doors at the grocery store? <em>That</em> Marinette? How was this possible? Who talked her into this? What was Juliette going to do?</p><p> </p><p>She flipped her phone over to check the time. 4:56 A.M. They had eaten together at midnight. Marinette had disappeared at 12:30. She had come back and woken Juliette up at around 2:15, where Juliette had witnessed a bright pink flash of light as Marinette dropped onto her bed from the ceiling and it had looked like a little creature (Juliette wasn’t sure about this one, but anything seemed possible) flew away from her cousin. She had, in fact, been up for almost three hours staring at the ceiling in shock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What to do, what to do…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, she found herself opening up Snapchat to chat with Adrien. <em>Stop</em>, she reminded herself. Y<em>ou can’t tell him anything about what you saw. Not a word. Bad enough that you know and bad enough that Marinette is doing this but this isn’t your secret to tell.</em></p><p> </p><p>She snapped him anyway, shooting him a quick greeting and watching as he started texting back immediately.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hey</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hey! What are you doing up this early?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I didn’t exactly sleep</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That’s no good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeah I guess not</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wait what are u doing up?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have a photoshoot to prep for. They want it to be a sunrise kind of thing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh. Gotcha. If you’re busy I can text later?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, it’s okay. I’m mainly just eating something right now though. Are u okay?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Juliette bit the inside of her cheek. What would she say? Peeking up at Marinette’s sleeping form, she turned on her side as her stomach churned. Feeling betrayed wasn’t necessarily fair to Marinette, seeing as she hadn’t technically betrayed anyone, but blatantly placing herself into danger just felt wrong. Did she have a support system of any kind? What if something went wrong?</p><p> </p><p><b>I think so? I just have this bad feeling</b>, she typed. There. It was inconspicuous enough for Adrien.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh. Sorry about that, what brought it on?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Not sure.</b> Blatant lie. <b>It happens sometimes.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That sucks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeah</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I get those too sometimes, but spending time with friends usually helps. My photoshoot ends around 9h, if you wanted we could get coffee together and hang out? Then maybe everyone could do something fun together this evening, my schedule’s pretty open after 17h.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Juliette thought about it. What would she tell Marinette? She didn’t want anyone thinking she was dating Adrien. Sure he was smoking hot, but Marinette was the one who was smitten with him, not her. It was too soon after her breakup- she was done with men for a little while anyway. One innocent cup of coffee didn’t hurt, and it was nice that they were friends. Adrien was a sweet guy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Can you even have coffee? Do models drink that? But yes, that would be nice. If you want, I can pick it up and bring it to your shoot for you!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Models can, in fact, have coffee. It’s crazy, I know. And yeah! I’ll send you the address.</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cool. Thanks, Adrien.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anytime, Juliette.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He really was a sweet guy. Juliette could see why Marinette adored him so much.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It feels like pressure’s building,” Juliette admitted, her fingers fiddling with the edge of the plastic lid of her coffee cup. “I can’t really explain it.”</p><p> </p><p>She and Adrien were sitting together on a park bench, clouds looming large and grey overhead. It was still a nice day and relatively warm, but the weather wasn’t exactly perfect so the park remained relatively empty save for a few joggers and parents walking with their children. She had picked up coffee from the nearest cafe, Ubering from there to his photoshoot location. It might have been easier to just grab some coffee from the bakery, but she was in no mood to see Marinette this morning. Nevertheless, Juliette had waved Marinette off with a tight smile and reassurances she’d be back later to take the afternoon shift at the counter.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t mean it felt any less awkward when she left the apartment, feeling Marinette’s hurt gaze trailing after her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay. I understand.” Adrien was leaning casually against the bench, eyeing his bodyguard who stood stiffly across the park. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette looked over at Adrien’s bodyguard. “What is he even doing?” The man stood like a statue, his face etched with a permanent scowl as he surveilled the park. “He looks like a robot. His head’s just moving back and forth like he’s continually shaking his head no or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Gorilla’s a man of few words.” Adrien shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. “He’s a man of action. He’s… What is it the English say about wit?”</p><p><br/><br/>“That it’s brief?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Why do you call him that anyway? The Gorilla. Isn’t that kind of mean?”</p><p><br/><br/>Adrien paused, tilting his head. “I don’t know. He’s a bulky guy, you know? Plus, I never learned his name. We don’t really talk- well, unless you count me begging him to let me go do things with friends and sneak out to places beyond my work and school responsibilities. Then I just talk <em>at</em> him rather than make conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette sipped her coffee and winced as it burned her tongue. Should she bring up Ladybug? Not tell <em>the</em> secret, obviously, but she was dying to ask questions or say something about it, or else she was pretty sure she was going to explode. “Adrien. Do you ever wonder who they are?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Who?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Ladybug. And Chat Noir. Those guys, you know. Do you ever wonder who they are?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien fiddled with the silver ring on his finger. “If you’re asking about their identities you should go to Alya with that one. She’s been intent on figuring that out for years. She’s come up with theory after theory- I don’t think she’ll ever really let it go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask that,” Juliette insisted. Adrien fiddled with his ring more. “I asked if <em>you</em> wondered. If you had the chance to learn who they were, would you want to know?” The blonde looked at her curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this about?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Answer the question.”</p><p><br/><br/>“I’d want to,” he replied. “But it’s not my business. It’s not any of our business. They do their duty for the city, and for the country if you think about it. I think they’re patriots. Some don’t, but I do. We’re lucky the problem with le Papillon is contained to just Paris, don’t you think? Imagine if this stuff happened outside of Paris. Or outside of France, like in New York or something.”</p><p><br/><br/>Ladybug and Chat Noir in <em>New York?</em> Juliette had to stifle her snort. “New Yorkers are hardly phased by anything anymore. If something like that happened they’d just continue on with their days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Either way, they do their best to protect the city and one another.” Adrien spun the ring around his finger. “Even if they’re too stubborn-“ He mumbled. <em>Too stubborn?</em> What did that mean? Why was everyone in this city so cryptic all the time? <em>Suspicious.</em></p><p> </p><p>“That’s a nice ring,” she commented softly. “Where’d you get it?” Adrien turned a spectacular shade of white, his fingers freezing around his coffee cup. Maybe she’d struck a nerve? “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” She echoed his statement from earlier, and he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it- It was a gift. <em>Is</em> a gift.” He gave her a tight smile. “It’s kind of hard to explain.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Is it a gift from your father?” Adrien snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s not.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Oh. Is it from your mom?” He stiffened. “I don’t mean to pry.”</p><p><br/><br/>“My mother’s been gone a few years,” Adrien admitted. “She disappeared.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette’s heart plummeted into her stomach and she felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.” Hesitantly, she lifted her hand to place it gently on his shoulder. Adrien was still stiff, his muscles tense beneath her fingers. “I had no idea. I really didn’t mean to pry. Honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you,” said Adrien. Juliette removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it awkwardly in her lap. “You’re right, though. It is special.”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.” They were quiet for a few moments. Adrien was the first to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you tell Marinette our idea?” Juliette winced, ducking her head down towards her coffee cup. “What happened? Is she on board?”</p><p><br/><br/>“She’s… Hesitant, to put it lightly.” He furrowed his brows. “I think she feels a little scared. And betrayed.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Betrayed? How? This is all for her!” Adrien snapped before quickly shutting his mouth, his cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink. It was Juliette’s turn to raise an eyebrow, taking a sip of her coffee. He dragged a hand down his face. “I just mean… Look. I know your cousin doesn’t like me.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette choked. Is that what he thought? That Marinette hated him?</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard in my <em>life</em>,” Juliette coughed out. “And that’s the furthest thing from the truth. She doesn’t hate you. It’s the exact opposite of that, actually-“</p><p><br/><br/>“What?” Adrien shook his head. “No way. This is all my fault. I was the one who told her to take the high road. I was the one who never said anything when Lila pushed her lies about Marinette onto the class, our friends, our teachers. She has everyone wrapped around her finger and I did nothing about it.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Look, Adrien,” said Juliette. “You couldn’t have known it would spiral as out of control as it did. This is not your fault. You thought she would run out of steam and she didn’t. I think Netta did, too. But if you want her to know that, you need to tell her yourself.”</p><p><br/><br/>“She won’t even speak to me normally.” He sounded miserable. “I can’t even figure out why.”</p><p><br/><br/>Juliette rolled her eyes, thankful Adrien didn’t notice. <em>Really?</em> “I’ve tried to be an ambassador and get through to her. It won’t work. If you want to sell this idea to her, you have to tell her on your own.” Her phone chimed, and she looked down at the time. “I promised I’d be back for the afternoon shift. Listen, I’ll try to talk to Netta some more about this, but I think it’d be great for the both of you to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked hopeful and she giggled. He looked like an overly excited puppy. “You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do. You’re friends- friends get into disagreements sometimes but communication is key. Come over to the bakery later, if you can. I’m sure she’d be happy to see you and you guys can talk then.” Juliette tossed her cup into a nearby trash can and stood from the bench, smoothing out her top and adjusting her purse. Adrien looked nervous. She inhaled deeply before staring him down determinedly. “Adrien Agreste. Stop freaking out. Honestly, the way you and Marinette overthink and overcomplicate things- you two are made for each other.” Adrien began to splutter. Juliette pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“We- I- She’s just a-“</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Juliette challenged. “You are.” She felt a mischievous grin crawl up her lips. “I told you she doesn’t hate you. It’s on the opposite end of that spectrum.” Adrien’s eyes widened in a way that allowed Juliette to see the puzzle pieces slowly start to click together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Boom. Seed planted and watered. Please Jesus, let them get together soon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to win her over with this plan of yours,” Juliette continued, ignoring the blonde’s grip on his cup tightening. “She likes veggie pizza. So do I, by the way. Basically I’m asking you to bring a veggie pizza to us for dinner. I’ll pay you back for it.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Don’t worry,” Adrien said weakly. “It’s on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette beamed. <em>“Vraiment? Merci, Adrien!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>De rien,</em> Julie.”<em> Poor guy. Maybe I threw too much at him. </em>“Does she really- I mean-“</p><p><br/><br/>“Does she really what?” She teased.</p><p> </p><p>“She really doesn’t hate me? I mean I never thought she <em>hated me</em> hated me, but with all the stuttering and avoidances and all that, I just assumed.” He chuckled dryly. “She’s an amazing girl. I’ve always thought myself lucky to have a friend like her. I guess I always hoped she felt the same about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette’s shoulders sagged as her heart twinged with pity. <em>Oh.</em> She sank slowly back down onto the bench<em>, </em>grabbing Adrien’s shoulder and forcing him to look at her. “You,” she said firmly. “Are the <em>last</em> person on <em>Earth</em> Marinette would ever hate. Netta doesn’t hate anyone unless they deserve it. Hence, Lila.” Adrien smiled softly. “She’s always been clumsy, and sometimes she’s shy. She means well, she just sometimes gets caught up in the million different things she has to do, that’s all.” Adrien still didn’t look convinced, and she lightly whacked his shoulder. “Which is <em>why</em> I’m telling you that you two need to talk. Like normal human beings.”</p><p> </p><p>The relief was clear on his face, and Juliette laughed as she stood up. “Come on. Okay, I really do have to go now. Tante Sabine is a stickler for being on time.” She opened her arms, and Adrien stared at her. “You’re making me look like an idiot Adrien. Come on. Goodbye hug.”</p><p><br/><br/>“That’s… not really how we do it in France.”</p><p><br/><br/>Juliette dropped her arms and shot him an unimpressed look. “Well, this is how Americans do it. Come on. You’re not getting out of this, or else I’m telling Tante Sabine it’s your fault I’m late.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien laughed and set down his coffee, and Juliette squeezed him into a hug. He lightly held her back and she pulled away as his bodyguard stared at her suspiciously. “Okay, I’m gonna go. I called an Uber already and The Gorilla looks ready to tackle me. Remember, veggie pizza. Let Marinette know you’re coming.” He bit his lip. “Will you stop worrying? Honestly. It’s going to be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the coffee, Juliette. I hope you’re feeling better.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, and he smiled back. “I do, actually.” They waved at each other and Juliette turned to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure-“</p><p><br/>She whirled around, walking back towards the street. “Adrien if you start overthinking things again I’m going to throw something at you!” She hollered. The Gorilla scowled at her. “Sorry!” She turned back around and heard Adrien’s loud laughter behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Juliette shook her head as her Uber pulled up by the curb. <em>Those two really are made for each other.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I figured Adrien deserves more hugs than he gets. Sue me. </p><p>and i've also managed to make myself hungry for pizza. brb</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Talk (But Not Gay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Adrien and Marinette have a nice long chat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys. i couldnt resist. I wrote the first half of this chapter almost IMMEDIATELY after i posted the last one. This might be one of my favorites. It's also a bit long!</p><p>SO much Adrienette fluff and slight romance here. Get READY</p><p>When writing Adrien and Marinette's dialogue, I listened to "It's Been A Long, Long Time" by Harry James which I think captures their essence pretty well! If you wanna listen to it while reading as background noise, go for it. I will not stop you- ALSO Sugar by Brockhampton! those two songs are these two essentially. we love to see it </p><p>Also, its been 24 hours and so much has happened in October. Nicki had her baby, 6ix9ine overdosed, #MelaniaTapes on twitter and CNN, and now trump has covid. this is the most 2020 thing to have happened all of 2020. how do i hit the fast forward button</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was official: Adrien Agreste had no idea what was going on! Hooray! Three cheers! Someone pop a bottle of champagne!</p><p> </p><p>Of course, that statement wasn’t entirely true. He knew he had to speak to Marinette, he knew that Juliette had made it clear that Marinette did value him as a friend and didn’t dislike him, and he knew that if his veggie pizza wasn’t ready for pickup by the time he got to the restaurant he was <em>not</em> going to be happy. He was already nervous enough. He anxiously chewed his lip as the Gorilla drove towards Rue Gottlieb. What would he say? What would Marinette say? What would-</p><p> </p><p><em>“Adrien Agreste, if you start overthinking things again I’m going to throw something at you!”</em> Juliette’s voice threatened. He picked at the band of his ring, smiling a bit at the memory. Having Julie as a sort of proxy definitely helped, but he didn’t want to rely on her for the entirety of their communication. She probably wouldn’t be impressed. He was Chat Noir. Honestly, he cracked jokes during battle all the time. What would one little conversation be? It was absolutely, one hundred percent <span class="u">no big deal.</span></p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he’d rather take the villains.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don’t be ridiculous,</em> Adrien scolded himself as the Gorilla double-parked outside the pizza place. He ducked into the restaurant, waving the digital receipt at the bored-looking cashier. <em>This is Marinette. She is one of the sweetest, kindest people you’ve ever met. You’re lucky to know her and you’re lucky she’ll hear you out.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>She might hear you out</em>, another voice sneered. <em>The keyword being might.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quiet, you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adrien snatched the pizza box off of the counter, nodding at the cashier before weaving back towards the car. Settling into the car, he tapped his fingernails against his watch nervously. He was lucky he was able to talk to Marinette tonight, not just for the opportunity to actually communicate with her. Gabriel was overly preoccupied with his designs and makeup collaborations. He seemed far more stressed and cold than usual, which was saying something. When asked if Adrien was allowed to go, he’d simply waved Nathalie off. Adrien had assumed that was a green light and practically tripped over himself as he sprinted towards the garage.</p><p> </p><p>What was he even going there to talk about again?</p><p> </p><p><em>Aren’t you going there to talk about your friendship?</em> Normal Adrien asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>Or your feelings?</em> Lovestruck Adrien waggled his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p><em>You’re insane.</em> Normal Adrien argued. <em>He loves Ladybug and only Ladybug. Have you been living under a rock?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Just think about how pretty Marinette is! </em>Lovestruck Adrien pressured. <em>You were thinking about it that day Juliette told off Lila after school. And honestly, are you really sticking with that “she’s just a friend” bullshit? You know Ladybug is all about the rules- and this is one of those “co-workers can’t date” rules. She’s stubborn and won’t go for that.</em></p><p> </p><p>Plagg stuck his head out of Adrien’s inside pocket. It was like he could hear the internal dialogue he was having, considering the way he was wiggling his little eyebrows at him, his tongue sticking out playfully. Adrien pursed his lips, gently pushing him back in with his finger. There was no way-</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m right, and you know it, </em>Lovestruck Adrien whispered in his ear. <em>You’re coming here to smooth things over. You even brought her pizza! It’s like something straight out of a Tumblr post. All you’d have to do is touch her butt, since you’ve got the “bring me pizza part” down.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>DON’T GO THERE,</em> Normal Adrien shrieked. <em>AND DEFINITELY DON’T THINK ABOUT THAT WHEN TALKING TO HER- oh, great. Look what you’ve done. You’ve broken him. Now what do we do?</em></p><p> </p><p>Good question.</p><p> </p><p>The Gorilla grunted as he stopped the car. Adrien shot him a weak smile and thanks before getting out of the car, grabbing the pizza box. He looked up at the glowing light of the apartment above. The bakery had never looked so intimidating. Swallowing hard, Adrien maneuvered his phone out of his pocket and shot both Marinette and Juliette a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m here. I come bearing gifts.</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Tapping his foot against the cement, he stopped to listen to the sounds of the city. Chattering locals and tourists, cars passing by, footsteps clacking against the ground. He willed himself to calm down, take a few deep breaths, it would all be all right-</p><p> </p><p>The door to the apartment complex clicked open, half of Juliette sticking out of it. She had a goofy smile on her face. “Where is this gift you speak of?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien felt a bit of the nervousness melt. “Me, obviously,” he scoffed teasingly. “I’m the gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette looked him over. “Do you come with a receipt?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed. “Nice. And I even brought you food. Is this how you treat the guy who brings you and your family dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is how I treat all men. Kind of a new policy of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>They ducked into the hallway, and Juliette patted him on the shoulder, before motioning to the top of the stairs. Marinette stood there, attempting to look casual as she leaned against the wooden railing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Adrien squeaked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Marinette choked out.</p><p> </p><p>Juliette bit the inside of her cheek, practically shoving Adrien up the stairs. Once they reached the top, Adrien and Marinette stared at each other. Marinette looked petrified, and Adrien was sure he didn’t look any better but tried to muster out a smile. “I, uh, brought you pizza. Vegetable, with peppers and mushrooms and stuff.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Juliette said you liked that.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette suddenly shot a strangely angry look towards her cousin, who didn’t look perturbed in the slightest. “Oh, <em>did</em> she?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. Sue me,” Juliette replied dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know-“</p><p><br/><br/>“<em>Thank you!</em> Adrien!” Juliette quickly interrupted Marinette. “For buying us dinner. Since my aunt and uncle are going out tonight. It’s their date night, after all, which they totally deserve, and we didn’t feel like cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien blinked. “Sure. No problem.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Let’s go inside, shall we?” Marinette and Adrien both found themselves shoved inside the apartment as Juliette closed the door behind them. “Well. How was everyone’s day?” She took the box out of Adrien’s hands, opening it up and grinning widely at the pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“It was fine.” Marinette’s jaw was clenched so hard Adrien thought she might break a few teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Same here,” he responded weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good!” Juliette didn’t seem to be paying attention as she took a few plates and glasses out of the cabinets. “Well? Eat! Adrien, would you like some water? Juice? Alcoholic beverages?”</p><p> </p><p>“J-Just water, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Julie.” Marinette’s hands were clenched into fists. “A word?”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette looked up at her cousin, and her face was suddenly impassive. Her shoulders were pushed back and her collarbone was much more visible, head held high. Adrien was surprised- how did these two girls manage to look so effortlessly elegant like that? Definitely a skill you couldn’t teach. “Sure, of course. You wait here, Adrien. We’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>They both walked up the stairs to Marinette’s room and Adrien winced as the trapdoor slammed shut behind them. Taking a slice of pizza, he bit into it as Plagg’s head popped back out.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods, what was that?” He exclaimed. “I thought they were going to kill each other. Or, more that Pigtails here was going to kill her cousin.”</p><p><br/><br/>Adrien shrugged. “I’m not sure either.” He felt uneasy. “Do you think coming here was a mistake?”</p><p><br/><br/>“I don’t know, kid. I guess we’ll find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“-doing this nonsense!” Marinette’s shout echoed from the closed trapdoor and carried down to the kitchen. “Are you insane?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you stop catastrophizing at every turn?” Adrien winced at Juliette’s tone. “You’re only making everything worse for yourself and for him! Now go down there, eat your fucking pizza, and talk to him! I’ve had enough of this!”</p><p><br/><br/>“You’ve been here for what? A few weeks? And now you think you know everything!” Marinette didn’t sound happy. <em>Yikes</em>. Maybe coming here <em>was</em> a bad idea. Adrien felt his heart sink.</p><p><br/>“You’re my cousin and I<em> love you!</em>” Juliette shouted back. “I don’t want you to be hurt in any way, shape, or form! And your friends love you too, which is why they agreed to do this! I’m sorry they didn’t act until I came here but I didn’t see <em>you</em> running off to finish off the fight!”</p><p> </p><p>The voices quieted. Adrien wasn’t hungry anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The trapdoor swung open and both Marinette and Juliette walked out. Juliette had a smile on her face and Marinette looked calmer, but not entirely content. “Sorry about that.” Juliette snatched a piece of pizza from the box and bit into it. “Good pizza. You’ll have to tell me where you got it from.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Adrien.” Marinette’s voice was soft, and he looked down at her. She didn’t look angry. That was always good. “Can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Adrien blurted out. “I-I mean, sure. Yeah. Totally. Cool.” Marinette smiled gently at that, and Adrien’s stomach flipped.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ha!</em> Lovestruck Adrien jeered at Normal Adrien. <em>You owe me five euros.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>We don’t get paid here. And since when were we betting?</em> Normal Adrien asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Perfect! You two go do that.” Juliette waved her pizza slice at them. “I’ll be down here. If you need me.” She winked at them both, and Adrien willed for his stupid inner thoughts to shut up for just five minutes as he followed Marinette up the stairs to her room. Closing the trapdoor behind him, he heaved in a deep breath, ready to just spew whatever nonsense his brain came up with at Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>She beat him to the punch.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Adrien!” Marinette fisted her sweater in her hands. “I’m sorry. Juliette told me what you guys talked about this morning, and I didn’t even know she was going to see you this morning, but I guess that makes sense because she and I are kind of fighting right now and I don’t want to fight with her because she’s my cousin and I love her but she told me what you said and oh my <em>God I could never hate you!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Adrien was almost thrown backwards as Marinette launched herself at him. He placed his arms around her shoulders to steady them as she kept talking. “I’m sorry I ever impressed you- I mean, gave you that impression!” He could feel her face burning, presumably from embarrassment or tears. He wasn’t sure which one of those he wanted to deal with. “You’re one of the kindest most amazing people I’ve ever met and I didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t like you. I do lo- I mean, I do like you! A lot! I mean-“</p><p><br/><br/>“Marinette.” Adrien was surprised at how steady his voice was. “I know.”</p><p><br/><br/>She pulled away, her face red. “You do?”</p><p><br/><br/>He felt his own face burn. “I-I mean I don’t <em>know</em> know, I guess. I mean that I know you don’t hate me.” He closed his eyes, swallowing hard as his fingers drifted lazily down her shoulder. “You have no idea, no idea at all, what a relief that was,” he whispered. Her hands were resting on his chest and it almost felt as though they were burning through his body. He had to fight the urge to grab and hold them, because he was pretty sure friends didn’t do that.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien.” He heard Marinette’s faint whisper and opened his eyes to see her staring at him. “I mean it. I’m so sorry that I ever made you feel that way. It wasn’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all right,” Adrien insisted. “Part of me knew it wasn’t true. But I was so afraid of that possibility I just let it control me. My thoughts, I mean.”</p><p><br/><br/>It was at that point he realized he was still holding her in his arms, that they were tangled together a few feet from the trapdoor and that he probably should let go.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don’t!</em> Lovestruck Adrien hissed. <em>Admit it, you </em><span class="u"><em>like</em></span><em> this.</em></p><p> </p><p>He did.</p><p> </p><p><em>Normal friends don’t do this!</em> Normal Adrien said.</p><p> </p><p><em>I don’t hear Marinette complaining or see her moving away!</em> Lovestruck Adrien countered.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien?” Marinette looked alarmed. “Are you okay? You look kind of like you’re going to explode.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m fine,” he stuttered, still staring at her. Her eyes were widened slightly with confusion and humor, her lips curling into the smallest of smiles. <em>Jesus Christ. She’s so-</em> “Just long-winded internal dialogue.” She raised an eyebrow. Adrien squeezed his eyes shut and cringed, moving his hand from one of Marinette’s shoulders to press it against his forehead in embarrassment. He heard Marinette giggle slightly as her hands trailed slowly down his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I get it.” She began to pull away and Adrien suddenly felt much colder, instantly missing the feeling of holding her as she sat on the ground and pat the spot next to her. Adrien slowly sank to the floor to join her. “I have some long-winded internal dialogue too,” she teased, and he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie told me about the whole… Lila thing, too.” Marinette bit her lip, which Adrien found himself staring at. <em>Come on, focus!</em> “Can I be honest with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can.”</p><p><br/><br/>“This is going to sound kind of stupid, but…” Marinette laughed through her nose, her nervous gaze flitting between him and her floorboards. “Julie and I fought about it, just because it feels like Lila’s overly powerful.” She finally took her eyes off the floor and looked at him. “She’s a master manipulator. And I’m trying to do it your way, to let her lies unravel themselves, but-“</p><p><br/>“I don’t know why you did that,” Adrien blurted out. “Listened to me, I mean.” Marinette looked confused, and Adrien turned towards her fully. “Marinette, I told Juliette this already this morning. I feel like I’m doing this not just to stop Lila from hurting our friends, but for you too.” She suddenly turned a very bright shade of red. “It’s my fault you took the high road. I should never have told you to do that. I’m sorry for that, too.”</p><p><br/><br/>Marinette turned back to her normal color and sighed wistfully. “We had no idea that it would go so far. I don’t blame you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien’s shoulders slumped for what felt like the millionth time that day. “So I understand that you’re hesitant. And I heard you and Juliette yelling a few minutes ago, and I heard… Well, Nino and I didn’t mean for you to feel betrayed in the slightest.”</p><p><br/><br/>Marinette pursed her lips, her eyes calculating. “I don’t know if its betrayal. More of annoyance, really,” she admitted. “It just hurt that when these opportunities presented themselves for you, for Nino, for Alya, for our classmates and even our teachers to not turn a blind eye to what was being said about me, nothing was done. And then my cousin flies in from America and her boyfriend cheats and all this nonsense gets turned upside down- that’s what hurt the most.” Adrien’s throat tightened. Marinette must have seen his jaw clench and moved her hand closer to him, almost as if she was reaching out to him. “I know it might not make sense, but-“</p><p> </p><p>“It does,” Adrien croaked out. “We, as your friends, failed you. Your teachers failed you. That’s understandable that you feel that way.”</p><p><br/><br/>“It just felt like nothing really got moving until Juliette came.” Marinette swallowed. “And everyone’s interest suddenly peaked when she arrived. It’s almost always been that way. My aunt is a lawyer, my uncle a financial adviser, my cousin a pretty, popular cheerleader and student. Our family adores her. And my parents are bakers, and I’m… clumsy.” Marinette paused. “Well, she was a cheerleader for like, three weeks. But you get the idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette.” Adrien finally, finally took her hand and covered it with his own, lacing their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean to dump all this on you, Adrien.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not,” he insisted. “I understand. But I meant it when I said I- <em>we</em>, are doing this for you. Lila hurt you more than anyone.” He ran his thumb over her index finger. “And you’re just as adored as Juliette is, even more so. I think the only reason interest has peaked is because she’s new around here. You’re definitely one of the most popular and adored people I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette squeaked again, but managed a smile. “Is that saying something?” She teased. He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got Millie Bobby Brown and Lili Reinhart in my contact list, and out of those two I think I like you better,” he responded.</p><p> </p><p><em>Nice flirting,</em> Lovestruck Adrien remarked proudly. <em>That’s my </em><em>boy</em><em> out there!</em></p><p> </p><p><em>You really think he is? </em>Normal Adrien asked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, considering he’s been staring at her the same way he does Ladybug, I certainly think so.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette squeezed his hand. “Thank you, Adrien.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Marinette.” He smiled back at her, and she slid her hand out of his. “Are you going to help us? <em>Avec la révolution?</em>” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what we’re calling it?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Nino insisted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” She closed her eyes for a moment and Adrien took the time to admire her form, before she opened her eyes again, a brilliant determination practically radiating off of her in waves as a slight smirk played at her lips. “I might be persuaded if I have a bite of that pizza downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile crept up on Adrien’s face. “Good thing I brought it then.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for a minute, and Adrien found himself leaning closer towards her, his breath caught in his throat. Marinette’s gaze flickered over his torso and his face, and he could hardly hear a thing with the way his heart was thudding in his ears, all he could focus on was Marinette, how she smelled like vanilla and her perfume, how perfectly she fit in his arms, how soft her skin was as his fingers trailed up her hand to her forearm-</p><p> </p><p><em>Trouble</em>, he thought. <em>I’m in so much trouble.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Marinette,” he breathed. “I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned his head down further, before stopping short. Why did he feel frozen? “Marinette,” he repeated. “I really want-“</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, and Adrien bit the inside of his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to maybe-“ God <em>damn</em> it! Why was he choking up? <em>Just say it, you stupid idiot!</em> Lovestruck Adrien was screaming at him, the voice ringing in his ears. “-go downstairs? And eat?”</p><p> </p><p>ALL THAT TRAINING WASTED. ALL THE BUILDUP. GONE. DISAPPEARED. <em>POOF</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked a bit disappointed but smiled anyway as Adrien resumed mentally slamming his head into a brick wall. “Sure. Come on, I’m sure Juliette’s dominating the TV. We should take the remote away from her.” She got to her feet, offering him her hand. “Coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just one second,” he wheezed out. “I’ll be down in a minute.” Marinette giggled at him, and he stared at her dopily as she opened the trapdoor and walked down the stairs, her body disappearing from view. Adrien fell back against the floor with a thud, his heart slamming against his chest. He heard Plagg zip out of his inside pocket and flit around his head, but couldn’t bring himself to care.</p><p> </p><p>He had almost kissed Marinette Dupain-Cheng.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> And he was now disappointed he <em>hadn't</em>. Lovestruck Adrien was <em>right</em>.</span></p><p> </p><p><em>Trouble</em>, he thought again. <em>I’m in so much </em><span class="u"><em>fucking</em></span><em> trouble.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, maybe I shouldn't have called it JUST fluff, per se. sue me. idk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Emily Post Says Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Juliette lays out the plan and we all get what we've been waiting for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Are you ready? Y'all better be ready for this chapter. it's REALLY long. but it's good. come get y'all juice</p><p>Anyways, they're not airing the Charlie Brown specials on TV. it's all getting moved to Apple TV+. Can you believe that shit? as if 2020 wasn't bad enough smh my DICK</p><p>WEEKLY REMINDER TO WEAR YOUR MASKS, WASH YOUR HANDS, AND SOCIAL DISTANCE. THE PANDEMIC ISN'T OVER JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OVER IT. BE CONSIDERATE OF THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU AND STAY SIX FEET APART.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had almost kissed Adrien Agreste. <em>Adrien Agreste.</em> And Marinette was 98% sure he had wanted to kiss her, too!</p><p> </p><p>Marinette felt a smile spread across her face as she closed the trapdoor behind her. Wait. What if all this was a dream? Was any of this real? Now she wasn’t quite as sure. So, in typical Marinette fashion, she pinched herself, <em>hard</em>, nearly falling down the stairs as she did so. “Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to yourself now?” Juliette was lying on the couch, phone in hand as her feet kicked the arm of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I, um, I pinched myself,” Marinette stuttered. “Really hard.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Well, what did you do that for?” Juliette looked annoyed as she looked away from whatever she was watching on her phone. “Where’s Adrien?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m- Uh-“ Marinette found herself fumbling over her words and bit her tongue as her cousin raised her eyebrow. Should she tell her? How would Juliette react?</p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys talk?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Yes.”</p><p><br/><br/>“And? Was it productive?”</p><p><br/><br/><em>Oh boy, was it ever.</em> “Yes.”</p><p><br/><br/>“And you’re stuttering because…?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wealmostkissed!</em>” Marinette blurted out and clapped her hands over her mouth as the trapdoor creaked open. She heard Adrien’s soft footsteps behind her as Juliette’s mouth dropped open. Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder as he reached the kitchen, but quickly let go as he sidestepped her to sit on a stool. Marinette felt her cheeks burn and Juliette made unintelligible noises from the couch, feet kicking the couch excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-“ Adrien’s voice was hoarse and gravelly, and Marinette nearly melted right on the spot. He had <em>no damn right</em> to sound that good. Who gave him the right? “I think- Is everything all good?”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette had been presently covering her face with a pillow and made a noise that sounded like half a guffaw and half a muffled scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Adrien nodded at her as she kicked the couch harder. “Marinette-“ He turned to look at her and she was partly surprised to see his cheeks turn pink as he visibly gulped. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting- either the same stuttering on his behalf like she did around him all the time or absolutely no reaction. Marinette wasn’t sure which was better, but he seemed to be stumbling over what he wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me?” She heard herself say, and immediately covered her face with her hands as Adrien turned a shade of red and Juliette screamed some more into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, what?” Adrien stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Me to give you a slice! I meant do you want me to give you anything? Like, food-wise!” Marinette practically shrieked into her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I’m- I’m okay.” Adrien held up his plate with his half-eaten pizza slice. “I kind of didn’t finish earlier. I think it might be cold.”</p><p><br/><br/>“We- We can heat it up if you’d like,” she offered weakly, and Adrien shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay. Do you, um, maybe want to sit down?” He patted the stool next to him, and Marinette slowly shuffled over to it, sitting down rigidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my God- Oh, my-“ They both turned to see Juliette wiping her eyes. “Excuse me. Sorry. I just had the urge to scream for a little bit. I’m good now.” Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “I will bring this pillow with me to the table in case I have to scream any more. That way I won’t rupture your eardrums.”</p><p><br/><br/>“How considerate of you,” Marinette deadpanned. Juliette pulled a face at her as she made her way to the opposite end of the counter, blue pillow clutched tightly in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Juliette started. “I heard you had a very… <em>productive</em> discussion.” Her eyes glinted with mischief. Marinette felt her heart rate spike. <em>Oh, no.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it’s nothing Adrien wants to talk about!” Marinette quickly interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“It was, um… really productive.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. Suddenly, he turned to smirk lightly at Marinette. <em>Fuck</em>, he was hot. “I’m sure Marinette thought it was productive, too. I certainly did, especially towards the end.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s mouth dropped open before closing again. She reached over towards Juliette. “Can I have the pillow for a second?” She asked weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Get your own.” Juliette hugged the pillow to her chest. Adrien snickered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“This is <em>my</em> house!”</p><p><br/><br/>“I’m your houseguest! Per the rules of etiquette, I get to have the screaming pillow first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Marinette challenged, ignoring Adrien’s amused gaze. “What etiquette is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Emily Post said so! You can’t argue with Emily Post-”</p><p><br/><br/>“Emily Post doesn’t say that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies.” Adrien held up a hand, silencing them both. “There are like, a bunch more pillows over there. On the couch. Marinette, you could scream-“ Adrien quirked a perfectly trimmed brow at the word <em>scream</em>, corner of his lips quirking up into the smallest of smirks. “-into that?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette felt her abdomen clench and her mouth go dry as she blinked at him. “I- But the screaming pillow’s already over here.” Juliette’s eyes widened as she pressed her lips together excitedly before immediately going back to normal as Adrien looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off!” Juliette said loudly in English. Adrien laughed, the sound of it making Marinette’s stomach flip. “I’m not-“</p><p><br/><br/>“Here.” Adrien slid smoothly off the stool, padding softly over to the couch. He picked up a pillow and handed it to Marinette, who blushed some more. “Now you both have a screaming pillow. I don’t know why screaming pillows are popular all of a sudden, but I feel like I shouldn’t question it.”</p><p><br/>“No you should not,” Juliette agreed. “Especially since Emily Post says they’re crucial. Vital. Absolutely invaluable, she says!”</p><p><br/><br/>“Does she?” Adrien sounded amused and Marinette was just grateful he didn’t find Juliette’s bits annoying. “Which book does she mention that in?”</p><p><br/><br/>“What are you, some kind of Emily Post fanboy?” Juliette made a face at him. “The woman’s been dead for like, sixty years!”</p><p> </p><p>“I was drilled in etiquette when I was a kid,” Adrien explained. “It was… necessary.” Marinette caught the slight pinch in his face, the faraway look in his eyes, and the way he looked like he was biting his tongue. He might have looked more like his mother, but Marinette had never seen him look more like Gabriel in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways,” Adrien continued. “Do we have a truce now? Both of you have screaming pillows. Are you satisfied?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Not entirely,</em> Marinette thought as she stared at Adrien’s lips, her gaze trailing up his sharp jaw before she looked back at his eyes. Instead, she nodded wordlessly, walking back to the couch with the pillow clutched in her hands. She felt Adrien and Juliette’s eyes burning into her back as she sat down.</p><p> </p><p>Should she confront him? Ask him if he wanted to kiss her? Or would that be too forward? Her stomach tightened in anxiety as she gripped the pillow tighter, keeping her gaze low as Adrien and Juliette sat on either side of her.</p><p> </p><p><em>What should I do?</em> She pleaded to the pillow. <em>I need to figure out what to do!</em></p><p> </p><p>The pillow stayed mockingly silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Juliette’s voice was gentle as she poked Marinette’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Turning her head to the side, she met Adrien’s worried gaze as he splayed out across the couch, one arm behind her on the couch’s back and the other resting on his lap. <em>Ooh, boy, Marinette, don’t look at his lap for too long,</em> she chastised herself. <em>Think holy thoughts. You’re a child of God. Jesus is the Lord. Amen</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” she heard herself say. “I was just thinking about this whole Lila thing. What would be the plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“You decided to go along with it?” Juliette bounced back excitedly, and Marinette nodded. “Oh, thank god! I know you were hesitant about it and I’m sorry we fought but-“</p><p><br/><br/>“I’m sorry we did too!” Marinette let go of the pillow and practically threw it at Adrien, who caught it in surprise as she faced her cousin. “I just- I don’t know what came over me!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s understandable, Marinette.” Adrien’s voice was soft as he gently placed the pillow on his lap. “I already told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Netta, I promise, this is easy as pie! It’ll be quick and painless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy as pie doesn’t work here, I don’t think.” Juliette blinked, before looking at Adrien and tilting her head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it not work?” She asked him in English. Marinette was straining a bit to understand, if she was honest- her English was rusty. She only understood a few simple phrases and some conversational. “Does... easy… not work?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she heard Adrien affirm. “It doesn’t.” He had an accent when he spoke. Damn it, who let him be this sexy?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Merde</em>,” Juliette switched back to French, biting her lip in frustration before shaking her head, her ponytail swaying back and forth. “Oh well. You know what I mean. <em>Ce plan est ridiculement facile.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, how easy is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember how Lila keeps blathering on about how Jagged Stone wrote an unreleased single specifically for her?” Adrien asked, and Marinette rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I forget?” She complained. “Anytime his songs get played she keeps reminding everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Adrien quirked his brows. “So, you know Jagged, right?” Marinette blinked, tapping her finger against her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, yes,” She admitted. “Like, we’re not best friends obviously, but I know him. His assistant is really nice, that I remember for sure. His team still gives me job offers to do commissions for him, which is super cool. I haven’t done one in a while, but they emailed me a few days ago telling me to keep an eye out for a call from him.”</p><p><br/><br/>“What? That’s amazing, Marinette!” Juliette shook Marinette’s arm excitedly. “That’s so goddamn cool!“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a commission-“ Marinette tried to argue, but Juliette shook her head and Adrien was even grinning widely at her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just a commission! It’s- It’s- You bet I’m bragging to my friends back home that my cousin is a part-time designer for a French rock star!” Juliette’s smile was so wide Marinette was starting to worry it would split her face in half. Marinette blushed and opened her mouth to argue before Adrien settled his hand on her knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, don’t sell yourself short,” he said. “You’re really successful and good at what you do. Even my <em>father</em> thinks so, and he doesn’t just deal out praise to anyone.” She blushed harder as Adrien’s hand moved from her knee to her hand, fingers touching hers. “You’re amazing, Marinette.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart slammed against her chest and her breath caught in her throat. He had said it to her once before, a while ago, but this time it was different. This time he was moving to hold her hand, this time he had held her in his arms in her room, this time he had been leaning down to kiss her not even twenty minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Before you two start making out on the couch,” Juliette interrupted. “Can we finish telling her what the actual plan is?” Adrien and Marinette blushed, ducking their heads down.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien still hadn’t let go of Marinette’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“The idea was that we start discrediting Lila bit by bit.” Juliette explained. “I haven’t been here that long but I have a feeling that trying to go after her in one big dramatic event isn’t a good idea.” Marinette shook her head. “Right. So, Chloé’s already started bad-mouthing her-“</p><p> </p><p>“On top of her usual,” Adrien muttered. Marinette smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I guess. I don’t know. I don’t live here. Anyways, Alya is apparently on social media duty which she protested to at first, which is so dumb but I guess she’s still not ready to let go of the idea that Lila’s a <em>bitch</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t blame Alya,” Marinette said. “She’s really loyal, if not to a fault. I imagine she’s taking this pretty hard. The fact that she’s doing this <em>really</em> means she’s sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette pursed her lips but continued. “Alya’s looking to see if she bought her followers on whatever platforms, Instagram, Twitter, that sort of thing. Nino said he’s working on your classmates. Adrien and I are on a different type of duty.”</p><p><br/><br/>“We could have you call Jagged Stone and his assistant in front of our friends to verify the story,” Adrien interjected. “I was also looking up all of her alleged medical conditions- if she had all of them all at once she should be dead, by the way, there’s no way she’d be alive with all the stuff she says she has- as well as her other charities. We haven’t been able to find a single one. Every time she sends a link to the class through the group chat, it sends you to a dummy website. It’s not real, and I don’t know how she’s getting away with it.” He ran a hand through his hair tiredly, biting his lip as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Lovestruck Marinette wanted to leap on top of him and kiss him senseless. Normal Marinette forced herself to focus.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s crazy good at lying and coming up with explanations.” Marinette scowled. “She has an excuse for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not for long,” Juliette breathed. “I asked myself, <em>‘How has her mom not kicked her ass for this? How does she not know?’</em>” Marinette shrugged. “I figured it might be neglect that forced her to be this way. Not that I care that much about her crazy villain backstory, but I did do some digging. The Italian general elections might be coming up soon if their Parliament gets dissolved.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Marinette raised her eyebrow. “Mme. Rossi is an Italian foreign diplomat. I don’t know much about politics but I don’t think they’ll just call her back for any elections.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, that’s what I thought too. But I looked up potential candidates, ideal cabinet members, and one of the Italian political parties is calling for a new government. Including the party Lila's mother belongs to.” There was a glint in Juliette’s eye that Marinette wasn’t sure she liked. “I don't know much about Italian politics but I do know that Rossi and her mother aim high. And one Mme. Alina Rossi plans to be on the shortlist to be the Italian Minister of Foreign Affairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Adrien sounded shocked. This must have been news to him, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently Alina’s been working her way up the chain of command. She’s caught the eye of other politicians in her party and has been piling on several projects involving French-Italian foreign relations, not to mention deals with China and America in the past. She’s being watched and she knows it.” Juliette smacked the cushion of the couch. “If we discredit Lila in front of multiple people, her credibility will be destroyed <em>and</em> her mother’s chances of being worth anything to her party will be taken away faster than you can say <em>arrivederci</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is…” Marinette’s head spun. “This is so much information.” She leaned forward, catching her head in her hands as she breathed deeply and felt Adrien’s hand on her back, thumb rubbing circles into her spine. “How did you <em>get</em> all this?”</p><p><br/><br/>Juliette shrugged. “Apparently the Italians like being transparent about their work. It’s all in Italian though, so I had to Google Translate a lot of the documents but I did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Adrien teased. “Not used to transparency?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Not like this. The U.S. State Department usually has nothing to hide, but you shouldn’t always take everything at face value.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, Marinette?” Adrien continued to rub her back and she struggled not to hyperventilate.</p><p> </p><p>“What if- What if this doesn’t work?” She wheezed. “Then we’ll have failed and I’ll have the Italian government coming after me!”</p><p><br/><br/>“First of all, the Italian government is not going to send its attack dogs on some random French girl just because you hurt the feelings of one diplomat’s daughter,” said Juliette. “Second of all, I’m not going to say this is foolproof because I don’t want to jinx it, but this is a pretty solid plan. With five people gathering evidence against Lila, making her look like the fool and miscreant she is shouldn’t be too much of an issue.” Marinette continued to wheeze. Adrien’s hand stayed on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette.” She looked up, seeing Juliette stare at her. “I hate seeing you get hurt. I hate seeing anyone in the family get hurt. I know you felt betrayed before and I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-“ She stopped, and Marinette watch her clench her jaw before continuing. “Well. It doesn’t matter. But you’re my cousin and I love you and I want to help make this right.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette sat up, wrapping Juliette in a hug. “I love you too,” she muttered into her shoulder. “I shouldn’t have overreacted the way I did.”</p><p><br/><br/>“You had every right to feel what you wanted to feel. It’s okay.” Juliette’s phone began to ring, and the two of them pulled away as she flipped it over to see who was calling. “Oh. It’s my mom. I’ll go upstairs and talk to her if that’s okay?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Sure.” Marinette smiled at her. “Tell Tante Élise I said hi.” Juliette nodded before scurrying up the stairs as she answered the phone. Which left her and Adrien. Alone together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eep.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Marinette tried to start the conversation, albeit a little awkwardly. “Some plan you have put together.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien nodded, an easy smile on his face. “I told you. This is all for you.” Marinette scooted closer to him, swallowing hard. “Although that political angle is new, though. I didn’t know Juliette would tack that last bit on.”</p><p><br/><br/>“It does seem like a bit much, doesn’t it?” Marinette agreed. “All the politics.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Adrien stared at her. His eyes seemed to be flickering up and down her form, and Marinette suddenly became very self-conscious. “You know, I’m glad we talked earlier.” He turned so he was facing her more, and she felt goosebumps start to line her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“So am I.” She smiled back at him, slowly inching her hand closer to his and praying that he didn’t notice. “It was… really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was,” he agreed. She couldn’t help but watch his fingers inch closer to hers in her peripheral vision. “I’m really glad we did.”</p><p> </p><p>“So am I,” she echoed. His hand caught hers, their fingers intertwining together. Marinette let out a soft gasp, willing herself not to have a heart attack and keel over right then and there. “Adrien…”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Marinette, I…” He stuttered for a minute before letting out a long exhale. “Before- Before we had to come back down, I…”</p><p> </p><p><em>Should I do move all the way next to him? Yes? No? Do I run? Scream into the pillow? What do I do? </em>Marinette felt her system begin to overload with panic, something she couldn’t afford in this situation. She needed to calm herself. Channeling as much Ladybug confidence as she could, she decided,<em> fuck it</em>, and moved even closer to him until both their hands lay on her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I know,” she admitted. “What you might say.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” Adrien breathed out. He looked just as panicked as she felt. <em>Oh, boy.</em></p><p> </p><p>“But I want to hear <em>you</em> say it.” She told him firmly, before smirking gently at him. “Like Julie said. Don’t take things at face value.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien chuckled softly before squeezing her fingers. “Marinette, I- <em>God</em>, why is this so-“ He shook his head. “I think <em>I</em> might need to scream into the pillow.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached behind her and handed Juliette’s to him, placing it on his lap. “Here you go. Don’t worry. We’ve got Emily Post’s screaming pillow right here if you need it.” She ran her thumb across the back of his hand as he laughed. “It’s okay.” Though if Marinette was being honest, she was really telling <em>herself</em> that more than Adrien. She was pretty surprised (and proud) that she hadn’t become a stuttering, red mess yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, I really wanted to kiss you. Back there.” There it was. In all its glory, spoken in a quick whisper as Adrien shyly averted his gaze. Her heart beat hard. The world seemed to stop moving for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, too,” she admitted. His head snapped up, and he chuckled dryly as Marinette smiled dopily at him. “If we’re truth-telling, I’ve liked you a lot. For a long time.” He looked genuinely surprised, and Marinette quirked a brow. “You didn’t know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I-!” Adrien stammered again, before slumping his shoulders in defeat. “No.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Really? I thought I was being so obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>He let go of her hand to run both of his down his face. “My God, I’m the biggest idiot Paris has ever seen.” He groaned.</p><p><br/><br/>“Well, not the biggest idiot, but you might just be up there,” teased Marinette. “But at least you’re not as stupid as Kim when he thought trying to eat five croissants, six packets of M&amp;Ms and eight pickle spears all in one sitting was a good idea.”</p><p><br/><br/>“<em>Eugh</em>, and then he wanted to run a marathon!” Adrien crinkled his nose in disgust at the memory, and Marinette laughed. “I thought he’d never stop throwing up into the bushes. Those poor parks department people. They were <em>so</em> mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he was ducking calls from them for a week after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t blame him.”</p><p> </p><p>They grinned at each other before Adrien reached for her hand again and she practically melted into his touch. “I think I like you too, Marinette,” he whispered. “I felt really conflicted at first, because… Well, I liked someone else. I still might. But she doesn’t like me in the same way. I don’t want to be stuck with unrequited love. <em>This</em>, on the other hand…” He cupped her cheek. She leaned into his palm, and his lips spread into a smile. “This is real. I <em>want</em> something real. I know I’ve been having a lot of internal conflict about it, but...”</p><p><br/><br/>She paused. “Is that what you meant when you said you were having a lot of long-winded internal dialogue?” His head dropped in embarrassment, and she laughed. “Don’t worry. I get that problem too.” She gripped his elbow, holding him in place.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re one and the same,” he joked. His face suddenly became serious as he searched her eyes. “Marinette, can… Can we finish? Where we left off?” Marinette sighed dreamily and trailed her other hand up his chest, feeling his heart beat against her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she whispered. “We can.”’ He leaned forward and Marinette nearly exploded as his lips connected with hers. She snaked her hand around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair as he kissed her softly, thumb brushing over her cheek. She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back, kissing her harder before pulling away. Marinette moved her hand back to his chest and suddenly pulled back.</p><p> </p><p><em>Is this a dream? Oh, God. Check! Check now! </em>Normal Marinette screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Quick, Adrien, pinch me,” she demanded. He looked confused, and Marinette had to stop herself from climbing him like a tree because god<em>damn</em>-</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it!” He pinched her arm and she snapped back. “Ow!”</p><p><br/><br/>“Well, you said to!” He defended. “Are you okay?”</p><p><br/><br/>“This isn’t a dream?” She whispered, turning pink. Adrien laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, <em>cherie</em>.” He took her face in both hands. “It’s not.” He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back as he pulled her into his lap. They pulled away as the trapdoor slammed shut. Juliette stood there, jaw to the floor with her phone pressed to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie!” Marinette scrambled for an explanation. “We-“</p><p> </p><p>“Mom.” Juliette’s voice was eerily calm. “I’m gonna have to call you back.” She and Adrien were frozen in place, her hands still in his hair and his on her waist and back. No one spoke or moved as Juliette walked towards them, picked up the pillow from the floor, and shrieked. Both Marinette and Adrien winced as Juliette continued to scream before dropping the pillow to the ground and plopped herself down on it.</p><p><br/>“Sorry about that,” she continued pleasantly They stared at her. “So, what did I miss?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't hold it in any longer. here it is. hell. yes. </p><p>(I also know very little ab Italian politics but I tried my best with Wikipedia and the Italian foreign affairs dept website. it really is all in Italian, and so I had no idea what they were saying so)</p><p>{MAJOR THANK YOU TO @JackSkeletron4ever FOR CORRECTING MY POLITICAL MISTAKES. I've decided to make this a lot more vague- the story's about discrediting Lila, not really about her mom's political aspirations. BUT THANK YOU ANYWAY!!!}</p><p>ALSO AMERICAN ELECTION DAY IS IN EXACTLY TWO WEEKS. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A VOTING PLAN IF YOU LIVE IN THE US! If you don't know where to start, please go to www.vote.org and make sure you know how/where/when to cast your ballot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gabriel Never Gave His Son The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Gabriel and Adrien have a talk of their own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Can you believe its November? I wrote this to distract myself from the stress of these elections. can I get a wahoo?</p><p>I've never thought about writing in Gabriel's POV except for this chapter. And while usually in fics you see Gabriel as this robotized villain, I personally like fics where he's a bit more humanized. AKA, where he refuses to accept his grief and unhealthily deals with everything. so... ta-da?</p><p>ANYWAYS WEAR YOUR MASKS, SANITIZE YOUR HANDS AND GET YOUR FLU SHOTS! ALSO GET A COVID TEST! i got one a few days ago and it honestly didn't hurt, it just tickled a bit! makes you sneeze. REGARDLESS, PLEASE GO GET ONE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel Agreste didn’t think himself to be too unfair. From time to time, he’d admit he’d reach too high with his expectations and ambitions, but for the most part, he was a simple man. He expected people around him to act with professionalism and dignity, and he expected those who worked for him to get their shit together. He hated excuses and he hated distraction. Those who refused to comply with his terms or couldn’t meet his expectations were either fired or exiled. Whichever worked better for him. Time was money after all, and if they wanted to waste both of his then they could very well go ruin someone else’s business.</p><p> </p><p>That being said, there was nothing simple about his situation. If someone had told him he’d be dressing as a butterfly-esque demigod and sending magically charged butterflies to Paris’s citizens to turn them into his own personal army at will, he’d have assumed they were on acid. There wouldn’t have been any other explanation. But if that person had said he’d be doing it for Emilie, well… That would have put things in perspective.</p><p> </p><p>The ends always justified the means. Always. It was a code he lived by. It was how his brand had become a fashion house, it was how he managed to move his cramped, one-room studio where he’d started designing to a legitimate office and warehouse. (Dealing with Audrey had been exhausting, but again: dealing with her meant success. Which involved his House’s current net worth of 32.4 billion.) And if he had to kill a bug and cat to revive his wife and piece his family back together, so be it.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel’s eyes narrowed at his sketchbook as he thought about his mission. It had been almost three years. Three years without Emilie. He wasn’t sure if she’d approve of what he was doing, but it was worth it if it meant she came home to him. To Adrien. <em>Adrien</em>. Gabriel’s grip on his pencil tightened. He was growing up and Emilie was missing it. That would have broken her heart for sure, to miss out on seeing their son grow and change.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring you back, my love,” he murmured as he sketched out his final design. She said nothing. “I <em>will</em>.” Her face stared back up at him from the page, smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir?” Nathalie’s voice broke the silence of his office as she stepped in. He glared, but she was unfazed. She was always unfazed. “Adrien has returned home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Returned?” Gabriel repeated. “I wasn’t aware I had given him permission to leave.”</p><p><br/><br/>“He had previously asked you twice for your permission earlier this evening,” Nathalie explained. “You were engrossed in your designs, and once he realized, he didn’t want to disturb you further.”</p><p><br/><br/>“And you let him go anyway?” Gabriel snapped, rising out of his chair. Nathalie bowed her head. “I would advise you to keep him home unless I explicitly say so.”</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, sir.” Nathalie’s grip on her tablet tightened. “It was my mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, a piece of hair falling into his eyes. He was vaguely aware that he must have looked more disheveled than usual, but couldn’t bring himself to care too much. Pushing the hair back into place, Gabriel smoothed his hands down the front of his blazer before clasping them behind his back. Should he punish Adrien for leaving? Granted, he had left without Gabriel actually knowing about it, but it wasn’t as if he snuck out without at least attempting to gain his attention. A short, stern lecture might do the trick.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he now, Nathalie?”</p><p><br/>“In his room, sir.” She paused, looking hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“He looked very giddy,” Nathalie admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “And what does that have to do with anything?” Nathalie flattened her mouth into a small line and said nothing, instead opening the door and holding it for him as he strode out. His footsteps echoed through the hallway of the house, vibrating against the walls as he turned towards Adrien’s room. There was the faint hum of music escaping from under the door, and Gabriel crinkled his nose. If he had to be forced to listen to any more Jagged Stone he’d be sick. Bad enough Adrien liked it, but the constant guitar solos gave him a headache.</p><p> </p><p>He rapped on the door and the music quieted as Adrien answered. “Come in!” Adrien’s back was turned as he moved around the room, cleaning up various clutters from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien.” His son dropped the clothes he was holding and seemed to jump a few feet into the air in surprise as he turned to face Gabriel, his hand on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Father! You startled me.”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I startled you by walking through my own house? Were you expecting someone else, Adrien?”</p><p><br/><br/>Adrien spluttered. “Well, I- It’s just- I know you’re far busier than usual with planning your winter collection and all the various collaborations, and I just thought that Nathalie-“</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel waved a hand and Adrien’s mouth snapped closed. “I have no interest in your rambling, Adrien.” He thought he caught a flicker of emotion cross his son’s face, but neither of them said a word. Maybe it was better that way. “I was informed you left this house earlier this evening, Adrien. <em>Without</em> my explicit permission.”</p><p><br/><br/>Adrien swallowed. “Well, yes, Father, but I-“</p><p> </p><p>“And how often have I made it perfectly clear that my permission is needed when it comes to any outside activities?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Crystal,” Adrien muttered. Gabriel’s temper flared: why was he mumbling? He and Emilie had taught Adrien better than that. “But Father, as I was trying to tell you before-“</p><p><br/><br/>“Adrien, I have half a mind-“</p><p> </p><p>“Father, please!” Adrien snapped. Gabriel was taken aback as Adrien seemed to breathe much more heavily than usual. What was going on with him? “You come in here looking for an explanation and then don’t let me give you one! Would you please allow me the courtesy of finishing my sentences? I have done nothing but show you respect throughout this conversation and I ask you to do the same for me.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Respect? What respect?</em> Gabriel’s throat tightened in irritation, but he nodded anyway, clenching his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried getting ahold of you twice this evening,” Adrien started to explain. “Once at 16h and again at 17h. Both times Nathalie informed me you were busy on conference calls and with your designs. I know how important your work is to you and didn’t want to disturb you, especially if you were conducting business calls. I asked Nathalie if I could leave the house and the Gorilla was with me at all times.”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel suspected that the last one was a lie, but said nothing about it. “And where pray tell, did you go?” He scowled at his son, who suddenly looked very flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh-“ He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Gabriel quietly noted to himself that Adrien must have gotten that trait from him. “I went to Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s house tonight. To visit her and her cousin.” Oh. <em>Oh.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Adrien,” Gabriel began slowly. “Why did you go there tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to sort something out with Marinette.” <em>Oh, good Lord, please don’t let that mean what I think it means</em>. “We had a bit of a disagreement, and I wanted to see her in person to speak with her about it. It can be hard to manage tone over the phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette.” The name sounded familiar. “The girl who won the derby contest all those years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien lit up. “Yes, that’s the one!” He beamed. “But that’s not the point.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Gabriel agreed. “It’s not.” He suddenly felt more uncomfortable than he had in a very long time, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Ah. Well, Adrien, I’d advise you not to leave this house without receiving permission from me again. I don’t think that expectation is unfair?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien bowed his head, his previous giddiness evaporated. “No, Father, it’s not unfair.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Adrien-“ <em>Oh, Heavens above. Why do I have to say this?</em> “I should hope you’re not lying to me about the reason you had this… excursion with Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien looked confused. “I also hope you didn’t go there for any… inappropriate reasons.” Adrien furrowed his brows in confusion again before realization struck him and he seemed to go through every possible emotion at once.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Huh. Wait. <em>What?</em>” Adrien turned a shade whiter than normal. “That’s not- I just- Marinette and I- Father, please!” He sounded embarrassed. <em>Good</em>, Gabriel thought to himself. <em>I’m embarrassed now, too. Christ.</em> However, he kept his features impassive and re-clasped his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s important for you to keep that in mind, son,” Gabriel lectured. “You’re older now. Some women will throw themselves at you for your money or try to work their way into your life with false intentions.” Adrien turned another shade of white. “Remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-“</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel didn’t give him a chance to answer, instead turning on his heel and walking out, not bothering to close the door behind him. When he was finally in his office again, he shuddered. That was uncomfortable, not to mention awkward. Emilie had always been far better at dealing with emotional things like that. It had never been his forte.</p><p> </p><p><em>Remember when I said I didn’t want children?</em> He thought to himself, looking up at Emilie’s portrait. <em>Remember when Adrien was born and everything changed?</em></p><p> </p><p>Emilie didn’t answer. She never did anymore.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>Jesus.</em>” Adrien ran a hand through his hair, tossing his shirts in the hamper for the cleaning woman to collect. “What the hell?”</p><p><br/><br/>“I’ve never heard your father give you that kind of talk, ever.” Plagg guffawed from his spot on the bed. “I’ve never seen either of you look so constipated!”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien glared at his kwami through his high-pitched cackles. “I’m so glad you think this is funny, considering he's never ever talked about that kind of stuff with me before. Good Lord. Does he really think I'd-”</p><p><br/><br/>Plagg waved his little paws in the air, laughing so hard Adrien wondered how he was still able to breathe. “This is <em>hysterical!</em>” He looked at Adrien with a twinkle in his eyes. “Admit it. You wanted to do the do with that bakery girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien flushed for the fourth time that night. “I did not!”</p><p><br/>“Oh please. I could smell the pheromones coming off of you and her in waves. I was in your shirt pocket, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, right. “It’s not like I was planning on…” It felt too dirty to even think about, much less mention. “I just kissed her on the couch!” Adrien started to melt a bit at the memory. <em>Holy shit. I made out with Marinette on her couch. In her house.</em><span class="Apple-converted-space"> His mouth suddenly felt very dry, and he blinked hard in hopes that it would make the Thoughts go away.</span></p><p> </p><p>“And that cousin of hers screamed a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she did,” Adrien agreed. “It was kinda funny. I wasn’t really paying attention.” <em>I was distracted by other things.</em> He pursed his lips, absentmindedly grabbing a piece of cheese from the minifridge in his room and tossing it at Plagg, who caught it in his mouth immediately. “I’m just glad Father didn’t threaten to take anything away. Or that he didn’t ask what I had a falling out with Marinette over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Considering he likes that Lila chick so much,” Plagg spoke through a mouthful of cheese. “I’d say you were pretty lucky tonight.” He paused. “What irony, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien snorted, an undignified sound that his father would have scolded him over. “That’s for sure.” Flopping back on the bed, he narrowly missed squashing Plagg, who zipped away in annoyance. “I’ll have to ask permission to hang out with everyone this week,” he mused. “Lila’s going to be there and Father approves of her for whatever reason, so he’ll most likely say yes.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Has the destruction begun?” The black cat rubbed his paws together excitedly. “Ooh, I can’t wait!” His form began to crackle lightly with green electricity.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay!” Adrien held up a hand in surprise. “I’ve never seen you do that before. Calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>Plagg pouted. “I’m the kwami of <em>destruction</em>. You’re telling me <em>not</em> to get excited about <em>destruction?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, it’s not really destruction,” Adrien argued. “And second of all, I’m saying don’t short circuit my house. I still can’t believe no one’s caught any of the damage you’ve done to my room.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I scratched a few chairs. Who cares about that? That’s not really damage.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Maybe not, but if you start tearing down walls like we’re on a home renovation show then we’ll both be in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Plagg sighed, but zipped back down to the bed, nuzzling into the pillow next to Adrien, who was scrolling through Instagram. “At least something good came out of tonight’s little excursion.”</p><p><br/><br/>A photo of Marinette popped up on his feed, and he smiled. “Yeah. It did. A lot of things did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Plagg looked up. “Oh. I meant the cheese pizza. The vegetables were bad, but the cheese was okay. Your human relationship thing was good too, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes but pat him on the head anyway. He purred. “Go to sleep, Plagg. There’s work to do in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, I know you think you sound cool when you say that, but don’t drag me into this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is not the typical Gabriel&amp;Adrien showdown that everyone likes to read but it's something a little more "strict-parent and annoyed son"! I like to see Adrien stand up for himself- we don't get to see that enough in the show. </p><p>Ill take the opportunity to repeat my point of GET TESTED FOR CORONAVIRUS PLEASE! even if you don't think you have it it's good to be sure and it'll give you peace of mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. And I Oop-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which shit gets real (AKA, Phase One is completed and Juliette makes yet another discovery).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! I hope you had a great thanksgiving and stayed safe! remember to social distance and get tested for covid, especially if you traveled anywhere</p><p>This chapter might be a little bit longer than others, but as my chapter summary says, shit gets real. it goes DOWN, lemme tell u</p><p>Also, this year has been ridiculously stressful with all the different elections and especially with covid! just a friendly reminder to take care of yourselves! take a break from screens if you have to, read a book, or even chat with friends if you can! it's all gonna be okay!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliette was over the moon. Well, probably not quite as happy as Marinette and Adrien, but over the moon nonetheless! Maybe she was just an outsider, just Marinette’s American cousin, but she couldn’t have been the only one who noticed the heart eyes Marinette and Adrien had been making at each other these past few weeks. Absentmindedly, she wondered how long that’d been going on as she placed her sunglasses in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>And it had all finally culminated into one surprise makeout session in Marinette’s living room as Juliette was on the phone. She couldn’t even spy on them. How disappointing.</p><p> </p><p>“Come <em>on</em>, Marinette!” Juliette called from the kitchen, fiddling with the strap of her purse.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>coming!</em>” Marinette shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>“You said that ten minutes ago!”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, all right!” Juliette tilted her head curiously as Marinette fumbled her way down the stairs, looking much paler than usual. Her pigtails were frizzed up and she looked like she was going to combust, clenching her little pink purse with so much ferocity her knuckles were turning an impressive shade of pink and white.</p><p> </p><p>“Good God. You’re sweating more than a sinner in church.” She ripped a few paper towels from the rack, handing them to her cousin, who started dabbing her underarms. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just- It’s- I’m-“ Marinette stuttered, and Juliette bit the inside of her cheek. <em>Oh boy.</em> This wouldn’t be good. They had to interact with Lila today- it was part of Phase One of their plan. If Marinette was a stuttering mess it was guaranteed to end badly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Let’s get you changed into some other shirt, preferably a tank top-“ Juliette steered Marinette back up the stairs. “You have a navy one, right? Better to wear that than a white shirt on a day as hot as this one, we don’t want you turning your white clothes yellow. Tug on a pair of white shorts, navy tank top, you can use my white crossbody purse if you want. Gold jewelry, too, we want you looking better than Lila, and also wear your hair down. It’ll make you look like a total bad bitch. You might look a little like you’re on an episode of Miami Vice with the white and navy, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette blinked as she was shoved back up through the trapdoor and stared at her cousin. Juliette blinked back at her. “What are you staring at me for? Did I grow a third arm or something in these last three minutes? We should have left by now! Go, go, go!” Spurred on by her tone, Marinette immediately began digging through her closet for the outfit Juliette described while she grabbed a can of hairspray from Marinette’s bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re nervous,” Juliette started. “This can bring on a ton of anxiety. But it’s gonna be fine. Lila’s dumb and we all know it and now we’re gonna start unraveling her lies. This is gonna work out, I promise.”<br/>
<br/>
“I hope so.” Marinette stepped into the doorway of her bathroom, buttoning her knee-length white shorts. “I just- can you hand me that gold necklace on the sink? Thanks- I just want to be careful. I don’t want this to go wrong in any way.”</p><p> </p><p>Popping off the cap from the hairspray, Juliette waited as Marinette clasped her necklace on and brushed out her hair before handing her the can. “Have faith, <em>ma cousine</em>. We’ll be okay. By the way, you should wear your hair down more often, it looks really pretty that way!”<br/>
<br/>
“You think so?” Marinette spoke louder over the <em>fsshh</em> of the aerosol.</p><p> </p><p>“When have I ever been wrong?” Juliette pointed at Marinette as she opened her mouth. “Don’t answer that. Rhetorical question. Okay, let’s call an Uber so we can get to the park on time. There’s no way in hell we’re walking in this heat.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She had to hand it to the French. They knew how to cook, they knew how to eat, and they damn well knew how to picnic, all right.</p><p> </p><p>There was, for lack of a better descriptor, a mountain of food under a blanket that could barely be seen. Sandwiches, chicken, pasta, desserts, salad: there were so many calories here it made Juliette’s head spin and her waist cinch. She would come home weighing twenty pounds heavier, that was for sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Julie, Marinette!” Alya’s voice called out from the massive group of teenagers. Some of the people Juliette recognized: there was Rose, who looked like a cross between a Barbie doll and Polly Pocket; Kim, who she assumed must have been an extra in High School Musical considering all the red and white he wore; and Juleka, who was clearly goth. Or emo. Or punk. She could never really tell the difference. The rest of Marinette’s class she didn’t quite recognize but waved awkwardly at them anyway. Some of them waved back, while others were entranced by someone in the middle of the circle.</p><p> </p><p><em>Lila</em>. She could hear her chattering away, and she had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice outfit, Marinette!” Alya complimented. “It’s always so weird to see you not dressed in pink and grey.” Marinette blushed, but thanked her anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bonjour!</em>” Chloé’s voice shrilled as she strutted down the park path, Adrien and Sabrina in tow. Juliette watched with interest as Marinette turned a deeper shade of pink, and grinned when Adrien visibly swallowed and turned pink as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Chloé.” Nino greeted her easily, smiling at the other two. “Hey Sabrina, Adrien!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, man.” Adrien fist-bumped Nino, grinning lazily back at him. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re all just hanging out right now. We were waiting for Marinette and Juliette and you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bonjour</em>, Adrien,” said Juliette, sitting delicately on the grass. Marinette hadn’t said anything yet and was still staring at Adrien. Quirking an eyebrow, Juliette tugged her down onto the grass next to her. “How are you?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I’m all right.” Adrien shrugged, hands stuffed in his pockets. “I’m just glad Father let me come here.” He spared a glance towards the circle of teens who were still listening to Lila yammer on. Juliette thought she caught him roll his eyes for the briefest of moments. “He said there would be good company.” Marinette finally grinned at him, patting the spot next to her, and Adrien sat down with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dudes.” Nino towered over the three of them, speaking in a low tone. “Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette could practically hear Marinette’s anxiety spike. “I think so. God, what is she even talking about over there?” Nino waved her off, shaking his head. It was apparent he had opted not to listen and gestured to Alya, who was busy hooking up her phone to the speaker on another one of the blankets.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows anymore? The point is, we’re gonna chill, listen to music, and eat for a bit. Just so this feels a bit more normal. And then I’ll play a Jagged Stone song, and then that’s your cue Marinette. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got it.” Marinette’s voice was calmer than Juliette had expected. “This’ll be easy.” Juliette blinked. That’s not what she’d said thirty minutes ago, but a confidence boost was always a good thing. Nino nodded and gave a thumbs-up to Alya, who grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, everyone!” Alya shouted. “You guys brought all this food, let’s not give it all away to the ants!” The group of teens clamored towards the pile of food and grabbed paper plates, loading them up high. Juliette watched as the class settled into an easy banter. It was interesting to see this large of a group get along so well- back home, she only had a few close friends. She was friendly with most everyone else at school, sure, but they weren’t this close. Shrugging to herself, she picked at her sandwich. Not everything could be picturesque.</p><p> </p><p>“So Juliette.” She looked up to see mostly everyone staring at her. One of the other girls- what was her name? Alix?- was pointing her white plastic fork at her. “You’re from America, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.” Juliette stared back. “Yeah. Why? Is it obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>Alix chuckled. “A little.” Oh. Oops.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, I bet it’s wonderful over there!” Rose squealed, leaning into Juleka. “Have you been to New York? What about California? Ooh, I’ve heard the beaches are so pretty-“ Juleka mumbled an incoherent agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t been to New York, no. I live in Pennsylvania, which is pretty far from Manhattan. I don’t think my parents would want me driving over there on a whim.” Juliette smiled, although she felt a twinge of annoyance. Why was everyone so obsessed with New York? There was more to the US than just the five boroughs of New York City.</p><p> </p><p>“What city is Pennsylvania again?” Rose asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a city.” A boy with a nasal voice pushed a pair of square glasses up his nose. “It’s one of the states.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Yes, that’s right,” said Juliette. “I live in Philadelphia. It’s a city in Pennsylvania.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wow</em>, Juliette.” Lila began to gush. “That sounds great. I haven’t been to America in forever. It’s so great every time I’m there.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette opened her mouth to make a remark before Chloé beat her to it. “That’s utterly ridiculous,” she huffed. “Didn’t you say last week you were in Chicago?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s eyes turned to Lila, who looked caught off guard for the briefest of moments before smoothing over her expression. “Well, yes, of course, I did! But it still feels like <em>so</em> long ago, doesn’t it? A week can feel like forever.” There were murmurs of agreement from the group. Marinette and Adrien stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you in any sports at your school?” Kim asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I was a cheerleader for a little bit. I quit, though. It wasn’t for me,” she explained. “Being thrown in the air isn’t always a whole lot of fun, especially when you’re nervous and don’t like heights. I’m also not super flexible.”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation hit a lull, and Juliette bit into her sandwich to avoid any more talking. Honestly, could things just get moving? This ridiculous picnic was taking forever. Catching Nino’s eye, she raised an eyebrow at him. He cleared his throat. “Any music requests? My playlist is about to end.”</p><p> </p><p>She could practically feel the smugness radiating off of Lila. “Why not some Jagged Stone?” She piped up. <em>Like a moth to a flame</em>, Juliette thought. <em>We didn’t even have to do much to set this trap. How big is this girl’s ego?</em></p><p> </p><p>Nino nodded. “Sure, coming right up. Any song in particular?” Lila waved her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything is fine with me!” She chirped. “Oh my god, you guys know he wrote <em>me</em> a song, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Rose cheered. “It’s so cool!”</p><p> </p><p>Nino’s smile was tight. “Which one is it? I don’t think we’ve heard it yet. Let’s play it right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lila blinked. Juliette turned to see Adrien hiding his smirk in his salad. “You know, he doesn’t offer it on Spotify. Or Apple Music. It’s one of those things that wasn’t on the album!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s strange,” said Alya. “Hey, Marinette, you designed one of his album covers, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette took a breath and straightened her posture, an award-winning smile on her face. “Yeah, I did! Actually, I have some good news I wanted to share!” The class waited, and Juliette didn’t miss the twitch in Lila’s eye. “I didn’t want to say anything before I knew for sure, but I got the confirmation email this morning and it turns out I’m going to be on the design team for his next album!” The group erupted into cheers, and Juliette’s face split into a grin. She hadn’t known that!</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, Marinette!” Juliette cried, throwing her arms around her cousin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s amazing girl!” Alya cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also on his shortlist to be a permanent design consultant!” Marinette bounced up and down excitedly. “It’s really rare, especially since I’m so young and applying for schools, but I’m really excited about it!”</p><p> </p><p>“You should be!” Adrien added, wrapping an arm around Marinette. “Congratulations, Marinette!” He discreetly reached down to squeeze her hand, and she blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, congrats Marinette!” Lila’s voice dripped with insincerity. “I think he’s writing me another song to go on that album, too! I heard about it this morning as well.” The group congratulated Lila, but not with the same level of enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, you should call him!” Nino suggested innocently. “Then he can congratulate both of you and we can hear all about Lila’s new song from him!”</p><p> </p><p>A flurry of questions came their way: “Wow, you have his personal phone number?” “What’s he like, Marinette?” “Is he gonna stop by? That’d be wicked cool!”</p><p> </p><p>Lila paled as Marinette pulled her phone from her bag, dialing his number. “W-Well, I don’t-“</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“What’s wrong, Lila?” Adrien asked. “If he’s writing you a song, don’t you want the rest of us to hear about it? You can’t have all the glory, you know.” Lila’s eye twitched again before she crossed her arms, a fake smile donning her face, hatred radiating off her in waves. Marinette put the phone to her ear, holding up a finger as it rang. Then, a shit-eating grin spread across her features.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Jagged!” Marinette exclaimed. “I got the email from Penny this morning. Thank you so much!” She paused, and Juliette could vaguely hear his voice on the other end- French with an obvious American accent. “Yes, yes! Here, do you mind if you say hi to my classmates? It’d make their day! I promise I won’t ask any more favors of you.” She paused again before laughing. “Okay, sure, Jagged. Here, one sec.” Putting the phone on speaker, she placed it in the middle of the blanket. “Okay, you’re on speakerphone, Jagged.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“<em>What’s up, guys?</em>” Jagged’s voice echoed tinnily from the phone. Half the class gasped. “<em>I hear you wanted to say hello!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Jagged!” There was a mix of voices. Juliette made eye contact with Adrien, and they both grinned. This was going better than expected.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Jagged, there’s another girl here you might know!” Marinette’s voice was confident, and Juliette watched smugly as Lila’s façade began to crumble.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Really? Is it Penny? She went out to grab me a coffee and hasn’t come back yet.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s Lila Rossi. You remember her, don’t you?” There was a pregnant pause from Jagged. And then came the greatest word in the world. The best word in any dictionary in any language that Juliette could think of.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Who?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Marinette asked. “She says you wrote her a song, and that you let her know this morning that you’re writing her another one.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Listen, kid, the only people I’ve written songs for are Ladybug and for my crazy exes,</em>” Jagged deadpanned. “<em>I doubt this girl from your class is either one of those. Sorry to disappoint, but I’ve never met or heard of her.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jagged!” Lila’s laugh was shrill. “You’re joking, I know you are! You said you couldn’t include my-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Let me stop you right there.”</em> Lila turned a deep shade of red. “<em>I’m flattered, really, but I don’t know you. If you have any more inquiries you should look at my website. All right, stay in school kids!</em>” Lila opened her mouth to argue but Marinette snatched her phone up from the grass, placing it back to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh, I’m not sure either. We were all certain you knew her. Sorry about that.” Marinette intensely fixed her gaze on Lila, who was spluttering out half-cocked excuses. “Yeah, I’ll call Penny later. Thanks again, by the way! I really appreciate it. Okay. Yeah. Bye!” Marinette placed her phone back into her bag, joining the rest of the group in staring at a thoroughly humiliated Lila. “Anyways. You were saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“You- You-!” Lila’s jaw was clenched as she stammered out half sentences. “I can’t believe- You just-“</p><p> </p><p>“So you <em>don’t</em> know Jagged Stone, huh?” Kim’s voice was hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you lie about something like that, Lila?” Rose whimpered, and Juliette crossed her arms triumphantly. Oh, it was definitely a beautiful day for a liar to get exposed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Lila.” Adrien’s voice was laced with concern. “I can’t believe you’d make something like that up.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-But I didn’t!” Lila stammered. “He really did-“</p><p> </p><p>“But he clearly just stated that he didn’t.” The boy with glasses pointed out.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Max’s right!” Alix cried.</p><p> </p><p>Before Lila could continue, a faraway explosion shook the city, the sound vibrating off of nearby buildings. Phones all around the group chimed and the words <em>AKUMA ATTACK</em> flashed brightly across their screens. Next to Juliette, Marinette tensed.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone!” She declared. “Find someplace to hide! Forget about the food, we’ll get it later. Get somewhere safe! I’m going to go call my parents and make sure they’re all right!” Immediately the group scrambled, picking up their things and sprinting across the park. Looking at Marinette, Juliette noted that Adrien had vanished.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming with you,” said Juliette. She had to keep an eye on her, make sure she was safe. She was her little cousin, and therefore her responsibility. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she responded. “Get somewhere safe, go inside that bakery where the rest of the group is.” She pointed at a shop across the park. “I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette-“ Another explosion. Juliette noted the panic in her cousin’s eyes as she was shoved.</p><p> </p><p>“Go!”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette turned and jogged towards the other side of the park, looking over her shoulder at Marinette who was sprinting towards the next block, presumably to transform. Running towards the group, she stopped as she caught sight of Alya, who was rapidly talking to her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“-latest Akuma attack! This is Alya Césaire of the Ladyblog, your number one source of news on Ladybug and Chat Noir! I’ll keep you posted!” Alya paused her livestream.</p><p> </p><p>“Alya!” Juliette panted. “What… are… you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta livestream the attack for the Ladyblog!” Alya replied. “Even though I told Nino I wouldn’t. Don’t tell him, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette shook her head. “I won’t,” she promised. An idea formed in her head. “Do you want me to come with you? You know, backup and all that?”</p><p> </p><p>Another explosion hit, this time closer to the park. Alya nodded, not really listening. “Uh-huh, sure, yeah. Okay, let’s go!” Turning the livestream back on, she began to run and narrate at the same time, detailing what was happening and where.</p><p> </p><p>“Alya!” Juliette cried. “Wait up! Jesus, how does she <em>do</em> that?” Sprinting after her, Juliette barely managed to keep up with the girl as she turned down different streets, chasing after the figures in red and black fighting off another Akuma. <em>Marinette</em>. Good god, was she all right? How did she do all those backflips? Juliette had been too busy staring at Marinette’s blurry figure that she hadn’t noticed she’d lost track of Alya. Swearing, she ducked into an alley as a roar echoed through the street. Vaguely, she heard something about Miraculous and how black cats were bad luck.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it. What would she do now? She was stuck in an alley in an <em>arrondissement</em> she didn’t know in a mostly unfamiliar city. How was she expected to keep an eye on her family when she clearly could barely handle herself at the moment? Covering her ears, she crouched down low as the sounds of the battle raged on: at this point, she could barely tell where the fight was, much less who was winning. She’d have to wait it out here before going anywhere else. Heart pounding in her ears, Juliette took deep breaths, counting slowly to twenty, shakily speeding up whenever there was another sound from the battle above. She lost herself in her technique, instead letting her mind wander. <em>I hope Marinette is safe</em>, she thought. <em>I hope Maman and Dad are doing okay. I hope Mark is eating a big plate of crap for being a terrible human being. I hope Alya hasn’t gotten herself killed. I hope this plan to take down Lila works. I hope I make it out of this alive- oh, who am I kidding? Of course, I will. Everything’s going to be fine.</em></p><p> </p><p>Faintly, somewhere in the distance, she heard Marinette’s voice cry out, “Miraculous Ladybug!”, but she didn’t stop her counting. Breathing deep, she ignored the foul stench of the alley and instead willed herself to stay calm. Panicking and freaking out wouldn’t help her and it certainly wouldn’t help Marinette. Speaking of which, she had to go find her. Everything seemed a lot calmer, less tense. There were no more noises, no more explosions, no more furious battle cries that she could hear. That was a good sign. All she had to do was get to the end of the block and-</p><p> </p><p>A grunt came from behind her, and Juliette froze, still crouched down on the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a fresh wave of panic ripple through her body. Juliette heard a few cracks, as if someone was stretching, followed by a deep sigh of relief. Whoever was behind her must have been hiding in this alley, too.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Plagg, détransformation!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe not. There was a bright flash of green light and Juliette slowly turned her head. Oh, no. She stood up shakily, eyes wide. A little black figure floated next to a head of blond hair, zipping about in circles, big green eyes tired but mischievous. Catching her gaze, the tiny thing’s mouth dropped open, and it tugged on a lock of hair. “What, Plagg?”</p><p> </p><p>That voice, she knew that voice-</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, kid. Don’t panic.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” The figure turned around, and Juliette gaped openmouthed at Adrien, who turned an impressive shade of white. “Juliette-“ he stuttered. “I- I can explain-“ She found herself moving forward, taking a few steps. One foot in front of the other, until she stood right in front of him. Looking at the little cat-like creature, Juliette watched as its tail swished back and forth nervously. Adrien said nothing. Juliette said nothing. The little floating cat thingy said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>And then, not of her own accord, Juliette watched as her hand flew up and struck Adrien Agreste square across the face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lolololol</p><p>hes in trouble hes in TROUBLEEEE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Marinette and Adrien's Kinda-Sorta-Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Adrien and Juliette argue and Marinette gets what she wants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whaaat? two new chapters in two days? yall are lucky ducks!</p><p>This one's also quite long but there's quite a bit of adrienette fluff in here plus something special (wink wink)</p><p>This title might seem a little weird but that's because I'm sort of making fun of the "secret relationship" trope. Also because Alya and Nino are like lol imagine if they kissed and Juliette's like haha yeah unless-?</p><p>WEEKLY REMINDER TO WASH YOUR HANDS, WEAR YOUR MASKS, SOCIAL DISTANCE, AND GET A COVID TEST IF YOU HAVEN'T YET. THE COVID NOSE TESTS DO NOT HURT, I PROMISE- I GOT ONE AND THE WORST IT DID WAS MAKE ME SNEEZE THREE TIMES. ITS NOT THAT BAD. PROMISE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry!” She yelped, jumping back and clutching her hand to her chest as though she’d been burned.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked stunned, holding his cheek gingerly, before suddenly looking very angry. “What was that for?” He demanded. “What the hell? I said I could explain!”</p><p> </p><p>Fury replaced the numbness Juliette had felt previously and the blood stopped rushing through her ears, heart pounding as adrenaline flooded her veins instead. She furrowed her eyebrows at him. “Why do all of my friends make stupid decisions?!” She shouted. Panic engulfed her system as she realized she had yet another secret to keep. “God damn it! God <em>damn it!</em> You just- You- You-!” She smacked him again, this time on the chest, and he jumped back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” He cried. “Stop hitting me!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” She shouted again, slapping his arm. “God, first Netta, and now this, and then-“</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked confused. Briefly, she noted that the little cat creature suddenly looked even more anxious. “Marinette?” He repeated. “What about Marinette?”</p><p> </p><p>She kept rambling. “And it’s just, you, you- You’re Chat Noir! What the hell? Why do <em>I</em> have to be the one to be saddled with everything and everyone’s ridiculous secrets? What is <em>happening</em> right now? Can whoever’s writing the script of my life make some <em>edits</em>, please? For God’s sake!”</p><p> </p><p>“All right!” Adrien snapped. “Slow down, relax! What are you even talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Juliette shrilled. “What am <em>I</em> talking about? Have you even been listening? This summer was supposed to be just me and my family, hanging out, having a good old time in Europe, and instead, I’m stuck with two vigilantes and a ridiculous butterfly man who wants to emotionally drain this stupid fucking city and now <em>I’m stuck knowing the identities of two stupid assholes in spandex and leather!</em>” Adrien’s face was mixed, a cross between shocked, panicked, and looking slightly ill.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” The catlike creature spoke, and Juliette shrieked in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good! Now this, too! What is this thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet, human!” The black creature snapped, his bright green eyes narrowing. “What did you say? About two identities?”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette’s chest heaved. “I said I’m saddled with knowing two peoples’ secrets now.” The creature’s mouth closed, and Adrien staggered to the wall of the alley, slumping against it, his face a shade whiter than normal.</p><p> </p><p>“You, girl, what’s your name?” The creature demanded. Juliette blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“Juliette.”</p><p> </p><p>“Juliette,” it started. “You can’t tell anyone about what you saw, or what you know. No one was supposed to find out, and now we’ve got this to deal with on top of <em>Papillon</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to kill me,” Adrien moaned. “Holy shit, she’s going to kill me. She’s going to string me up and then she’s gonna throw me off of the Eiffel Tower without my staff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can it, kid.” The creature zipped around Juliette’s head, and she blinked to keep the sudden lightheadedness she felt at bay. “Do you understand what I’m telling you, crazy lady?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a cr-“</p><p> </p><p>“Because I am the god of destruction and bad luck,” it continued threateningly. “I single-handedly brought down the dinosaurs, I sunk the city of Atlantis, hell, I even burned the ancient city of Rome with Nero to a crisp back in 64. So don’t think for a single millisecond that I won’t make your life a living hell if you screw us over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Plagg.” Adrien’s voice was weak but firm as Juliette’s eyes widened. “Lay off of her.”</p><p> </p><p>Plagg, she assumed the creature’s name was, bared its fangs at her, and she swallowed heavily. “I’m not going to tell anyone what I saw.” Her voice was shaky, and she looked down to see her hands trembling. “It’s not my secret.” She looked at Adrien, intending to walk towards him and apologize, but her feet felt like they were rooted firmly in the ground. “I’m sorry for smacking you.” Juliette finished lamely. He didn’t respond, instead placing his head in his hands. “But you’re my friend and I can’t stand the idea of my friends purposefully putting themselves in danger. Even if it is for a good cause.”</p><p> </p><p>“Juliette.” He sounded tired. “Plagg’s serious, which is rare, even for him- you can’t breathe a word of this to anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence among the three of them. Traffic was starting to bustle again, people were emerging from shops and apartments. Juliette found the courage to approach Adrien. Her mouth felt dry. “Are you okay?” She asked. He laughed bitterly, running his hand through his hair..</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a trick question?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, are you okay from the fight?” She asked, flushed with shame. “You’re not hurt are you?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her curiously, before smiling tiredly, seeming much wearier than he did earlier that day. “I’m fine, I guess. No immediate bruises or broken bones. Ladybug’s charm fixes everything, anyway. I think I told you that once.” Juliette suddenly remembered being in Chat Noir’s arms, flying over the city of Paris, feeling very nauseous whenever she felt the wind rip through her hair. Well, she supposed that meant she was in Adrien’s arms all those weeks ago. And then again, Chat Noir- no, wait, Adrien- had practically melted into a puddle when she mentioned Ladybug. Now when he spoke about her, his voice was tense.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug, who was also Marinette, and Chat Noir, who was also Adrien. Her eyes widened. Adrien and Marinette had made out on the couch a few days ago. Chat Noir was in love with Ladybug, wasn’t he? But if he was Chat Noir, what did that mean for Marinette, since Marinette didn’t know that Juliette knew that Adrien was Chat Noir and that Marinette was Ladybug, which meant Chat Noir had made out with Ladybug, who also happened to be her cousin.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, man, I’m dizzy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You like her a lot, don’t you?” Adrien’s gaze snapped up to meet Juliette’s. “Marinette, I mean.” His eyes softened.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he admitted quietly. “I like her a lot. Which is why she can’t know about this. I mean, I don’t really want Ladybug to find out either, since she’s probably going to maim me, but Marinette especially can’t know. If Papillon finds out about any of this, it can put both you both in danger. I can’t let anything happen to Marinette.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette snorted. “Wow, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>He huffed, crossing his arms. “You know what I mean. This could implicate all of us. There are rules that we have to follow-“</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rich, coming from you,” Plagg quipped. “Considering you’re desperate to know who she is, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Do you ever wonder who they are?”</em> Juliette remembered asking him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I’d want to.”</em> His response echoed in her mind. <em>“But it’s not my business.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said learning her identity wasn’t any your business,” she argued. Adrien scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not. But that doesn’t mean I don’t sometimes wish it was. She and I are partners, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>She studied him. He looked stoic, and his shoulders were slumped as he leaned up against the grimy brick wall, seemingly studying her as well. For a minute they both continued to stare at each other before Adrien spoke again. “How did you even find out who she is? Mine was a slip-up, obviously, a mistake on my part since I didn’t see you here, but what about- You know what?” He held up a hand. “Don’t tell me.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s probably a good plan,” Juliette agreed. “If I told you how I found out it’d be a dead giveaway.” Plagg glared at her, and she blinked at him. “C’mon, Adrien. Let’s get out of the alley. People might think we’re dealing drugs in here if we stay any longer.” She’d meant it as a joke, but he genuinely looked concerned. “I’m kidding. Let’s go. We should find Marinette.” Her cousin’s name felt heavy in her mouth, but she tried to swallow her discomfort. She watched as Plagg zipped into Adrien’s inside jacket pocket, and couldn’t help a small giggle escape her lips. Adrien tilted his head at her, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he always hide there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah?” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“So does that mean he was present for yours and Marinette’s little-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Plagg’s voice was muffled from the shirt. Adrien turned red. “It was <em>so gross!” </em>She laughed as they exited the alley.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When they found their way back to the park, they saw Marinette looking around frantically for them, a panicked expression on her face. When she spotted them entering through the gates, relief washed over her features. Not many people were still around for the picnic, presumably upset from hearing that Lila had lied to them. A handful of Marinette’s classmates were still hanging around, sitting on the grass and continuing to pick at their food. She bolted towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank God!” Marinette cried, grabbing Juliette’s shoulders. “I was so worried!” She hugged Juliette tightly, before letting go and moving to hug Adrien before visibly holding herself back. He smiled gently at her and Juliette watched Marinette melt.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re fine,” Juliette reassured her. “I was chasing after Alya, but lost her.” Peeking over Marinette’s shoulder, she noted that Alya was sitting next to Nino, who looked agitated. “Oh. There she is.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “Nino found her after the victim was released from his Akumatization and practically dragged her back here. He’s not exactly thrilled with her right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah, I can tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you, Marinette?” Adrien pressed. Juliette noted the worry in his voice, and for a minute she felt the need to look away, like the two of them checking up on each other was a private moment she wasn’t meant to see. “Were you all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh- Um, yeah!” She stumbled over her words. “I was in a cafe nearby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were calling your parents.” Juliette raised an eyebrow at her. Marinette looked caught off-guard. “So? How are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re fine,” she squeaked out.</p><p> </p><p>If Adrien was confused by their interaction, he didn’t mention it. “I’m glad you’re okay, you know,” he murmured. “I was wo- Er, I just wanted to make sure- you know-“ He rubbed the back of his neck again. Marinette hushed him, smiling shyly. </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Her voice was soft. Juliette watched as their eyes practically turned into hearts. <em>God, this should be on the Hallmark Channel.</em></p><p> </p><p>“And on that inconspicuously romantic note,” she declared, breaking them out of their trance. “I’m going to eat a little more. Wouldn’t wanna intrude on your date.” Marinette and Adrien both began to splutter. “Oh for Christ’s sake. You both made out already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Julie!” Marinette squeaked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying I <em>didn’t</em> witness that happening?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Adrien seemed cockier than usual. “It <em>definitely</em> happened.” Marinette looked as though she was going to explode. Adrien smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Juliette pointed at them both. “No one’s really noticed Adrien and I came back yet, not that there are a lot of people here, anyway. Go take a walk or something. Today’s been stressful.” She made eye contact with Adrien, whose jaw was clenched. She averted her gaze. “I’ll cover for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you sure?” Marinette looked between Juliette and Adrien. “I mean, Adrien, do you even want to-“</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Adrien shrugged nonchalantly, but Juliette watched as he shoved his trembling hands in his pockets. He grinned wickedly at her, and Juliette started walking backward, shooing them off. She didn’t catch what they were talking about as she walked away, but whatever it was made Marinette blush profusely before smirking back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Hoping to distract the rest of the group so Adrien and Marinette could escape, Juliette plopped dramatically back onto the grass. “Alya!” She declared. “You run way too fast. I mean good on you for being such a dedicated reporter-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thank</em> you!” Alya shot Nino a pointed look, who looked like he ate something sour. “It’s all for the craft!”</p><p> </p><p>“But are you sure you’re not a professional runner in your spare time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you try having two younger siblings who like destroying everything in their paths and an older sister who chases you around the house,” Alya shot back. “You learn real quick that getting out of the way in the fastest way possible is your best bet.” She peeked around Juliette, eyebrows furrowing. “Where’s Marinette?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Juliette looked over her shoulder. Adrien and Marinette were gone. She shrugged as she faced Alya. “I dunno,” she lied. “I had a hell of a time getting back here. I have no idea what <em>arrondissement</em> we’re in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, where’s Adrien?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think Marinette said something about looking for him,” Juliette lied again. “I couldn’t catch much of what she was saying, though. She was too busy yelling at me for being dumb and getting lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Alya and Nino both snorted. “Marinette does that,” Alya said. “God, I’m just waiting for those two to get together already.”</p><p> </p><p>“How funny would it be if they just ditched us to go on a date or something?” Nino laughed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes, ha ha. Super funny,</em> Juliette thought, giggling along with the couple. <em>Imagine that.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>While Alya and Nino thought the idea of Marinette and Adrien going on a date was unreal, Marinette found that the pseudo-date she and Adrien were on (she refused to call it a date until Adrien did, just in case she’d embarrass herself in front of him <em>yet again</em>) was very real. Truth be told, she was on a high at the moment- the plan with Lila had gone better than expected, the Akuma attack had taken twenty-seven minutes to wrap up (a new record, actually) and Jagged Stone had decided to seriously consider her as one of his design consultants. And now, here she was, walking through the streets of Paris, her hand occasionally brushing against Adrien Agreste’s. Adrien Agreste, who she had practically kissed senseless a few days ago.</p><p> </p><p>Yep. This past week had been great.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to take that job with Jagged Stone if he offers it to you?” Adrien’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, nothing’s really been offered permanently- Oh! Do you mean the album cover design?” Adrien nodded, fingers brushing against her palm. “Oh. Then yes! I’ve already accepted, I think. I gotta figure out what he wants though, and what his new album is gonna be like, and-“</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should go for it.” Adrien grinned at her from behind his tinted Prada sunglasses. A half-assed disguise, but a disguise of sorts nonetheless. It was a miracle he hadn’t been spotted and mobbed yet. Part of Marinette hoped Tikki’s luck had something to do with it. “I knew you’d be picked for something like this again, especially with your talent.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned pink but smiled at him gratefully. “Thanks, Adrien.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Of course, Marinette.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence before Marinette fanned herself. “Julie was right. It’s really hot today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Adrien agreed. “I feel like I’m starting to sweat through my shirt.” He wore a white tee and denim jacket. “I don’t know why I thought today was the day to wear denim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, because it looks good on you?” Marinette stated in a matter-of-fact tone, before snapping her jaw shut. Oh, damn, had she said that out loud? His smile became wolfish, which certainly did <em>something</em> to her insides-</p><p> </p><p>“You definitely look good today, too, Marinette.” His voice was practically a purr, and she had to stop herself from tripping over nothing. The way his voice changed… <em>He should keep it like that all the time</em>, she thought to herself. She offered him a tight smile in return, hoping he didn’t catch the way her breath seemed to become more labored. God, all she wanted to do was kiss him as she had before.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to stop by someplace cooler?” She asked. “I don’t think we’re too far from my house if you wanted to-“ <em>Make out</em>, her brain supplied. <em>Say it. Say it, coward!</em> “-grab something?” <em>I bet you have an idea of what he can grab-</em></p><p> </p><p><em>For God’s sake,</em> Normal Marinette snapped. <em>Can you at least let her ask him a normal question and wait for a normal response</em>?</p><p> </p><p><em>Sorry, no can do. </em>Lovestruck Marinette shrugged. <em>She’s already hooked up with him, technically, so it’s time for her to come up with a bunch of innuendos. It’s in the rules. </em>Lovestruck Marinette pulled out a comically large book titled “Les Rules” for effect.</p><p> </p><p><em>That’s ridiculous.</em> <span class="u">You’re</span> <em>ridiculous</em>. <em>That’s also not even a thing!</em> Normal Marinette crossed her arms, agitated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ma’am, I don’t make the rules. I just think of them and then write them down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That’s the <span class="u">exact</span> same thing- ugh. Forget it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>To her relief, Adrien nodded. “Sure,” he responded casually. “I’m down for anything.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Perfect.</em> Lovestruck Marinette rubbed her hands together evilly.

</p>
<p> </p><p>They continued talking and walking, hands brushing together even more than before, but Marinette found her mind wandering. When Juliette and Adrien had returned they both seemed stiff like something had gone wrong. Adrien was rarely tense or agitated with anyone, save for Lila and sometimes Chloé when she got too clingy. Juliette could be easily annoyed or aggravated, but only if pushed to her limits. So what had happened between them that had two perfectly level-headed individuals stressed out that much?</p><p> </p><p><em>Don’t focus on a different Dupain</em>, Lovestruck Marinette whispered in her ear. <em>Focus on him and you. Not him and her.</em> She caught Adrien grinning dopily at her, and returned the smile. The little voice in her head was right. They reached her family’s bakery and apartment building, and after catching sight of her parents Marinette suddenly didn’t want to go in and see them. She and Adrien had been surrounded by people all day- for once, she wanted them to be alone together. Marinette stopped him just as he was about to enter her mother’s line of sight, yanking the sleeve of his jacket back and pushing him through the door of her apartment building, dragging him behind the staircase where she was sure no one could see.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” He cried out in surprise. “What’re you- <em>mmff!</em>” She yanked him again, this time by the collar of his shirt, dragging him down so he could meet her lips. Kissing him was like ascending to a new level of cloud nine, and Marinette squeaked as he pulled her closer towards him, kissing her back just as hungrily. She let go of his collar and placed a hand on the back of his neck, the other moving along his chest, and she hummed into his mouth as one hand moved up towards her cheek, the other moving lower from her waist-</p><p> </p><p>Marinette gasped for air as his mouth trailed down towards her neck, and she bit her lip as he bit a mark just near the strap of her tank top, his hand gripping her thigh harder as she hummed again. Pulling him back towards her, Adrien smiled against her mouth as she slotted her lips against his, before pulling away. A shit-eating grin was spread across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” said Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was hungry for something else, but I don’t mind this, either,” Adrien joked. Marinette noted how his lips were swollen and briefly touched hers.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry for just accosting you like that.” She sounded breathless. Was she breathless? “Today’s been a high adrenaline day, I think. I was so stressed out, and-“ He laughed quietly, one hand lovingly caressing her cheek as he stole a glance to the building’s door to make sure no one was coming before turning his gaze back on her.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t ever have to apologize for kissing me, Marinette,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Especially not when I want you to.” Oh. Marinette’s stomach twisted in excitement before she grinned and pushed him back against the wall of the staircase. She noted how he suddenly looked very lovestruck.</p><p> </p><p>“Then who am I to deny you?” She declared, and he smirked, his grip on her waist growing tighter as she kissed him again. He moved against her effortlessly but groaned as his phone buzzed in his pocket. His eyes were apologetic as he pulled away, digging it out of his pocket. He chuckled lowly, showing her who had texted him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Nino’s wondering where we are,” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alya might be, too.” Marinette pursed her lips. “I’m sure Juliette covered for us, though.” She leaned down and kissed him quickly, patting around her body in search of her phone, hitting his hand on accident. “Sorry- ooh!” She squeaked again as his hand gripped lower, and he grinned wolfishly at her. She rolled her eyes playfully, one hand gently running down his chest as the other dug through her purse. “Oh, I hope I didn’t lose- here, found it! No texts from Juliette or Alya. She must be distracting them.” Marinette unlocked her phone as Adrien’s head dipped back towards her neck and she suddenly found it very hard to focus on the names in her contact list as his mouth moved against her throat. “Do you, <em>mm</em>, think we should go back?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” His voice was muffled. “I like it better here.” <em>Oh, boy</em>. It took everything she had not to melt into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“They must be asking questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Julie can deal with them.” He sucked gently on her collarbone, and her knees grew weak. He pulled her up against him. “Lord knows she’s fine dealing with other things.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what? “Huh?” Marinette guided his head back up so she could meet his gaze. “What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien shrugged. “I don’t know. I just mean she’s good at compartmentalizing, that’s all.” </p><p> </p><p>Marinette suddenly became suspicious, eyeing him curiously. “What would she need to compartmentalize?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked slightly aggravated. “I don’t know, Marinette. I don’t really mean anything. I’m just talking, I guess. Although I could do something other than talk if you’d like?” Not so subtle subject change, but Marinette would give him this: he was a spectacular kisser, and it’s not like they were expected back at the park. Giving in to his mussed-up hair, rumpled shirt, and charming smile, she figured deciphering what he meant was a problem for later. <em>I’ll think about this later on,</em> she decided, muffling a groan as Adrien gripped her tighter, grinning devilishly against her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That is if I can even remember this later.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so i know there was a lot of confusion at the end of the last chapter as to why Julie had slapped adrien and I just wanna clarify one more time: she doesn't hate him! but juliette is not the biggest fan of what she considers to be vigilantism (refer back to chapter 3/4 when she questions why the french govt isn't doing more about Papillon) and to find out that both her cousin and her friend are risking their lives to stop the "Evil Butterfly Man" is a lot to take in for her.</p><p>imagine if your brother/sister/bff was secretly fighting crime every week. you'd be pretty aggravated, too! Juliette tends to act on instinct, hence the slap.</p><p>remember when I said Alya and Nino don't believe that adrien and marinette will ever get together? I raise you TWO makeout sessions and an unofficial date bada bing bada boom</p><p>also more makeout sessions for you animals. yall reacted so positively to the last one in ch 12 that I figured i'd give the people what they wanted. mwah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Of Mice and (Wo)men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Lila reacts. (You can guess how well that goes.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi all! Whoo BOY this took a hot minute to come out, huh? Sorry about that, I just had the CORONAVIRUS!!!! how are YALL DOING?!</p><p>Covid sucks, so I'm going to AGAIN emphasize that you guys wear masks (or double mask up for these new variants that are going crazy and popping up everywhere) and wash your hands and SOCIAL. DISTANCE. I don't even know where I got COVID from so it's really important you all be careful and take every single precaution there is. be cautious out there!</p><p>anyways new chapter WOOOOOO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remember when Lila had been going through the alphabet to describe how she felt? Yeah. She was on F now. With quite a few unsavory F words thrown in there for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t even finishing her sentences now, opting to let her fury take over her mind and body. “How <em>dare</em> she-“ She picked up a bottle of perfume from her vanity and threw it across the room, breathing hard as it smashed against the wall. “How could they even <em>possibly</em>-“ A set of makeup brushes were next, clattering against her wall and landing on the floor. Her heart slammed against her chest. “Do they have any <em>fucking idea-</em>“ The rest of her sentence drowned in her throat and was replaced by a furious scream as her school textbooks were tossed next, slamming loudly into her wallpaper and the window. She screamed again, pulling at her hair as the glass panes shook.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was going to <em>fucking pay</em>. And Lila was going to hit her where it hurt. That family of hers was going to burn at the stake and she was going to make her watch if that’s what it took. She became vaguely aware of Papillon’s fixation on her, could practically envision him sending out an akuma to transform her. It was tempting, to let another man give her extra strength and the ability to inflict suffering right then and there. Tempting, but unnecessary. She could take Dupain-Cheng down without a transformation.</p><p> </p><p>The perfume was starting to stink. Lila glared at the liquid pooling on the floor, snarling at the droplets sliding down the wall. She’d clean it up later. It’s not like her mother was even home to ask what was happening or why there was a huge stain on her bedroom wall. Not like she was ever really home to begin with. That <em>woman</em> practically lived at the embassy, and when she did come home her visits were brief, filled with tight smiles, nods, a shower, a bowl of something just to get her energy back up, and then right back out the door. No family dinners. No chit chat. No hugs, or kisses on the forehead, not even a brief sentence in Lila’s direction to ask how her day was. She was alone. Consistently and perpetually alone.</p><p> </p><p>She was surprised to feel her eyes sting, and squeezed them shut in an effort to force the tears back. She was even more surprised to feel her own hand snap up to slap herself across the face. <em>Focus, </em>Lila growled to herself. <em>Focus.</em></p><p> </p><p>She had to plot. Had to plan. She had to make her move carefully, ensure that all the chips fell in the right places. Opening up her phone, she Googled the number to the Parisian General Health Inspector’s office.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lila hated Paris. She hated the winding streets, the ridiculous looking buildings. She hated the constant smell of Marlboro Gold cigarettes and hookah from the bars and cafés mixed with freshly baked bread and spread cheeses from the never-ending supply of bakeries on every corner. She hated standing outside the Louvre (who decided a <em>museum</em> should look like a <em>glass triangle?</em> It made no sense)and she hated the goddamn métro and <em>fuck</em> she wished she was back in Milan. And the people in Paris were friendly, which disgusted her most of all. Weren’t the French supposed to be snobbish or something?</p><p> </p><p>Plopping herself down on a bench in the Place de Vosges, Lila watched as customers went in and out of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. If she squinted, she could see the outline of Marinette’s dumb fucking pigtails and her monster sized father bringing out trays of baguettes. (Honestly, how a man that huge and a woman that small had made Marinette, a normal sized human being, Lila had no idea. She honestly didn’t want to think about it anymore.) She clicked her phone open to check the time. Almost noon. If she was right, which she doubted she wasn’t, the van would pull up at around 12h05, surprising the Dupain-Cheng’s with an impromptu inspection. They most likely wouldn’t find anything, but that was all right. That was the point.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her annoyance and frustration pool in her chest again and clenched her fingers around the strap of her little black purse. She couldn’t lose control now. She had to make sure the van got there on time after putting in her anonymous tip to the city. Making her voice that much higher and feigning concern had made her throat sore, but it would be worth it to see the rest of her plan put into motion. Lila couldn’t go after Marinette in a group setting among their classmates anymore, that was true. And it wasn’t like they were going to be in school together anymore anyway. But there was no way that stupidly peppy, over dramatically clumsy bitch was going to slip out of Lila’s grasp just because of the <em>bac</em>. Not on her watch.</p><p> </p><p>A gust of wind burst through the park and Lila crossed her arms, trying to will time to move faster. Two or three papers smacked against her head and her arm and she spluttered, snatching them out of her hair and clothes. Peering down at the offending objects, she caught a brief snippet of the title- something something Robert Frost, something about the woods, what even-? - and scowled at the sound of feet padding towards her on the grass. “Sorry, sorry!” It was a girl, a few years younger than her, sporting a pixie cut not unlike Rose’s and clothing that screamed <em>‘I’m a preteen, this isn’t a phase mom!’</em></p><p> </p><p>“The wind came by and the papers just blew right out of my hand there!” She was talking a million miles a minute, not really noticing Lila’s deepening glare. “I didn’t mean for my poetry to smack you in the face. I mean I want it to stand out, but not like that-“</p><p> </p><p>In her anger Lila forgot herself, forgot the persona she was supposed to constantly sport in order to avoid detection or suspicion, and snapped. “Do I look like I care about your fucking poetry?” She snarled, crumpling the papers slightly as she threw them at the kid. “Piss off!”</p><p> </p><p>The girl shrunk back, snatching the notebook papers out of the grass as she started to sniffle, and Lila rolled her eyes, ignoring the girl scampering off to look down the street. Where was that damn van? She checked the time again. <em>It should be here by now.</em> She looked the other way and grinned. A government van with the city’s coat of arms on it and the word <em>inspector</em> written in black letters. Watching carefully as the inspector climbed out of the vehicle with a clipboard and checklist, she continued grinning as he maneuvered his way past customers to step inside the bakery. Would he find something today? Probably not.</p><p> </p><p>But there wasn’t any guarantee he wouldn’t find something there in a couple of days.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lila would admit she’d briefly considered trying to catch a rat outside. But then it started raining and she really didn’t feel like hopping from alley to alley in the cold trying to catch a rat that was probably infected with God knows what. So she settled on finding the nearest pet store and buying a mouse. Or a snake. Or a lizard. It didn’t matter, really. As long as there was something there to start to knock Dupain-Cheng down to the ground. Hard.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a day or two since the surprise inspection and Lila was not at all shocked to see a note from the city citing that the bakery was not in violation of any codes. That was fine. That was what she wanted. But it did kill her just a bit to see catch the looks of elation from the family as she watched them from across the street.</p><p> </p><p>She put her energy into walking towards the pet store faster, making sure her boots clicked loudly against the pavement. Heads turned and watched her walk before turning back to whatever they had been doing. She grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she stepped into the pet store. The grin was replaced with a grimace at the smell. Another reason to hate Paris. She strode up to the counter where a bored looking woman was leaning into her palm, staring at the table as she traced patterns onto the surface.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. Do you have rodents?” Lila asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Her voice was flat. “Anything specific?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Either rodents or a snake. I don’t really care which.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman raised an eyebrow. “Are you hoping for them to be friends or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Lila’s lip curled into a sneer. “Only thing I’m hoping for is for you to point me in their general direction and then ring me up.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman shrugged, waving her towards the side of the store before returning to staring at the counter. Lila made her way over, blinking as she took in the sight of mice and snakes so close to one another. They were separated by the length of the aisle, sure, but it seemed cruel to have them constantly staring at each other. The mice terrified of the hunter and the snake longing for the prey. Lila shook her head, scolding herself again. <em>Focus</em>. A snake would certainly be interesting to find in the bakery and would make for a hell of a story. She could only imagine the half cocked excuses Marinette and her family would stammer out. But it just wasn’t practical. Lila had to actually hold onto the thing and there was no way she was feeding it live bait. <em>Mouse it is</em>, she decided, settling on two mice, one white with red eyes and the other grey and standard looking. Grinning at the two of them, she walked back up to the counter and pointed at the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>“The grey mouse and the white mouse, please.” She tapped her foot against the tiled floor as the woman sighed. “Sometime this decade, please,” Lila snapped, and the cashier gave her a nasty look, most likely cursing to the sky that she was stuck in customer service. Lila dug through her purse for her wallet as the mice were taken out of their cages and placed together in a new one. The woman handed the cage to Lila and droned on about caring for mice as Lila pretended to listen while she swiped her credit card on the machine. Handing her the credit card and the receipt, the woman had the audacity to don a bright but clearly fake smile as she chirped, “Thank you! Have a nice day!”</p><p> </p><p>Lila sneered at her before chirping back, “Thanks! You as well!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fake bitch. I hate retail.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lila walked back to her apartment, trying not to swing the cage <em>too</em> hard, but indulging herself in swinging it just enough as she walked every once in a while to hear the little mice squeak in panic. Giggling to herself at the sound, she pushed the door to her apartment building open and climbed the stairs, sweating a bit as she dragged the cage up with her. It wasn’t like her mother would enter her room anytime soon. Or be home tonight, most likely. There was no worry about having the mice around.</p><p> </p><p>It was only for a day anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Mlle. Rossi!” Shit. The landlord. She turned to face him innocently as he stared at the cage from the bottom of the stairs. “No pets. You know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, M. Kargat!” She pressed a hand to her chest dramatically. “I know the rules, but my friend had a family emergency and needed me to look after her darling little pets! It’s only for the night, I promise. They’re ever so sweet! And they’ll be gone by tomorrow morning.” The best lies always had a shred of truth in them. Lila knew that now. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and he squinted at her before sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” M. Kargat grumbled. “You and your mother are lucky you’re my best tenants. I better not see them scurrying around anywhere in my building.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have my word. Goodbye!” Opening the door to her apartment, Lila placed the cage down on the floor and leaned back against the door, closing her eyes and relishing in the peace and quiet for a moment. The mice began to squeak again and she kicked lightly at the cage. “Shut up,” she hissed. “Be quiet. Make all the noise you want tomorrow. But not now.” Rubbing her temples, Lila sighed and sat at the table, plucking a banana from the fruit bowl and peeling it open before taking a bite. She had to be sure to get to the bakery without the cage. Walking around with a cage looked suspicious, not to mention just downright weird. How she’d get them into the bakery she wasn’t sure yet, but this was definitely going to happen, that was for sure. The doorknob jiggled, and Lila stopped mid-chew in surprise. Her mother was home? Now? It was half past three, the office was still open-</p><p> </p><p>The cage! It was by the door! Bolting towards it, Lila picked it up and placed it behind a side table near the sink just as the door swung open and her mother shot inside, making a beeline for her room as she shouted a greeting towards Lila. She rolled her eyes, continuing to eat the banana as her mother opened and closed drawers from her desk. This was how it usually was on a good day. At least she got a greeting this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Lila? I’m going to be late coming home tonight.” That was a first. Acknowledging the need to come home to her daughter? “I have a work dinner that I absolutely cannot miss-“ Ah, yes. Those special three words. Never “I love you”, but there was always some event that Alina Rossi absolutely couldn’t miss. “-and it’ll probably go late. You can feed yourself, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Been doing it for six years, Mother,” Lila grumbled just loud enough for her to hear, and she ignored the look of disapproval her mother shot her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a brat, Lila.” That earned Alina another eye roll from Lila. What did she know? The anger and hurt were back, but before Lila could acknowledge it the mice began to squeak again. She kicked the cage as her mother’s shuffling quieted. “What’s that squeaking?”</p><p> </p><p>Lila feigned ignorance. “What squeaking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lila-“ Her mother’s tone was warning, her expression even more so as she emerged from her room, carrying several files.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, <em>Mother</em>,” Lila snapped. Peering out the window, she jutted a thumb towards the street. “Are you getting back into that cab or not? The meter’s probably running.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Alina looked at her watch, panic on her face as she bolted back out the door and slammed it shut behind her. That was that. No goodbye. No nothing. Lila sagged against the side table and watched her mother get back into the cab, before pausing. Alina looked up towards the window and met her daughter’s gaze. Lila scowled at her before moving away from the window and crouching down to look at the mice.</p><p> </p><p>“You have it easy,” she told them. They didn’t answer, opting to scamper around each other and squeak in confusion. “Rest up. You have a very important job to do tomorrow morning.” They squeaked again, almost like they understood. Lila hummed in approval before retreating to her room, trying very hard to ignore the hollow feeling in her chest and the squeezing of her throat.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was half past nine and Lila had two mice wrapped in napkins stuffed in her purse. She sincerely hoped that they would not be dead by the time she got to the bakery in this heat. She could feel them squirming around as she again marched towards the battleground. Her place of victory. Sneaking around towards the corner where the bakery sat, she stood casually behind one of the pillars that supported the building and noted with disgust that that family lived in the apartment above her. Marinette and that cousin of hers were probably chatting over a morning coffee right now. Her attention snapped back towards the creatures squirming around in her mostly empty purse and pursed her lips. The Dupain-Chengs most likely knew who she was, so she probably couldn’t just walk right in. Tapping her foot against the ground as she thought, Lila noticed a group of four hustling towards the bakery and grinned. She waited until they were closer and began towards the door, holding her phone in her hand. Pretending to trip and fall, she threw her phone right onto the doorstep of the bakery and feigned pain, grasping her knee with one hand and reaching into her purse with another.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!” One of the girls in the group cried. “Hey, are you okay?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I- I think so,” Lila hissed through gritted teeth. “Ah- I think I just bruised myself pretty bad, that’s all.” Sucking in through her teeth, she groaned a bit to cover the noises of the squeaking.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a bad fall,” A boy commented, handing her the phone. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Another boy in the group was starting to open the door for his girlfriend and in a last desperate attempt, Lila threw the two mice in, thanking her lucky stars that no one heard the squeaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” She climbed back up, holding her thigh. “I’m okay. Thanks for helping. Bye!” She jogged off across the street again so that she could directly see Marinette’s mother and father in the store as the group shuffled in. To her glee, she spotted Marinette and her cousin walk into the storefront with bright smiles on their faces.</p><p> </p><p><em>Any minute now,</em> Lila prayed. <em>Come on. Any second. Just let me see their faces fall, come on, please let this work or please let someone be scared of rodents I don’t even care who just let this work come on come on come on-</em></p><p> </p><p>It took a minute or two, but by God she had done it. Lila had to stop herself from screaming with glee in the middle of the street as one of the girls looked down and jumped back in surprise with a loud shriek. Panic ensued almost immediately and Lila couldn’t suppress the snort as she watched Marinette’s father run around the bakery chasing one of the mice. Marinette looked panicked and the rest of her family (or the customers for that matter) didn’t look any better.</p><p> </p><p>She called the health inspector again, clearing her throat to ensure her voice sounded just right. Ignoring the pedestrians around her, she began to talk in a loud, shaky voice. “Hello? Yes, is this the inspector? I’m at the Tom and Sabine Patisserie Boulangerie and, well, there are two little rodents in here! I’m so afraid of mice, please send- Yes, that one. 12 is the number, that’s correct, please just hurry!” Hanging up, she looked back into the window and leaned over so that she was in the eyesight of both Marinette and Juliette. Marinette continued to look panicked as she stared at her, but the anxiety drained from her face and was replaced with hot fury, her cheeks turning pink in frustration as they stared each other down through the chaos of the bakery. Juliette looked furious as well, but it looked like Marinette was more likely to blow a fuse between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Raising a hand, Lila waved innocently and smirked before turning and walking away, grinning at the other people on the street curiously peering in to the bakery to see just what the hell was going on.</p><p> </p><p>This was the best that Lila had felt in <em>days</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to write this whole chapter in Lila's POV since you guys seemed to find that interesting the last time I had us take a peek into her mind. Again, I love seeing humanized villains and everyone's different reactions to them whenever and wherever they pop up. Hence, my Gabriel chapter and now my Lila chapter. But don't worry, we'll get back to Marinette/Adrien/Juliette soon!</p><p>but it's also important to see both sides to the story.</p><p>so pay close attention. </p><p>(oh also idk anything about the Parisian health inspector LMAO I just made that up bc I live in America and Google wouldn't let me look at Parisian resources! so theres that)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Call Girl (Get It?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we are introduced to someone new and we learn that FaceTime calls can be weird.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! 2021 is a whirlwind. literally. I'm so sick of all the snow! if you're in Texas PLEASE stay safe. if you're not in Texas, please consider donating to relief funds and helping in any way you can!</p><p>you already know what im gonna say. COVID safety. Don't be stupid. Wear a mask.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aveline was an artist. Well, aspiring artist. But no one ever quite seemed to understand that. Her parents didn’t understand (<em>especially</em> not her father), her teachers didn’t get it, and even rude strangers in the park didn’t seem to give a damn about her work. Her poetry, her doodles and sketches, all the things she thought she should be proud of were completely and utterly worthless to the world around her. Life was so unfair. She was fourteen and she thought the world was supposed to be nicer. Weren’t teenagers in the city supposed to be having fun, hanging out with friends without a care in the world? Or was that something that only existed in the movies?</p><p> </p><p>Aveline sniffled again as she scurried away from the rude woman in the park. She hadn’t meant for her papers to fly out of her grasp- it was an accident. Sure, Aveline talked too much sometimes but it wasn’t as if she intended to annoy everyone around her. She looked over her shoulder, blinking through the tears blurring her vision. The woman seemed to be entranced by the bakery across the street, staring at it hard and barely blinking, which seemed odd but it wasn't like Aveline could just go back up to her and ask what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Clutching her papers back in her arms, she gathered up her notebooks and stuffed them in her tote bag, walking miserably towards the métro. <em>Should I tell Maman and Papa about what happened with that lady?</em> she wondered. <em>Maybe they’ll- Don’t even finish that thought</em>. She continued to scold herself as she passed through the gates and waited for the train. <em>Papa’ll just agree with her and Maman won’t even say anything. He doesn’t even care about what I think, much less what I like to write or read about.</em></p><p> </p><p>Stepping onto the train, Aveline crinkled her nose at the musk the métro emulated and briefly wished she was back in the park instead of on a smelly subway. There were times when Aveline wished she lived in the country, surrounded by forest. It was her dream to move away from Paris and live in a cottage somewhere with huge trees and a garden. She always focused better in nature and even though Place de Vosges was in the city, it still felt like a sanctuary. Somewhere she could leave her turbulent home life and disinterested teachers and peer group behind, where she could be almost completely at peace.</p><p> </p><p>But it was unattainable. All of her dreams were.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“That insufferable bitch!” Marinette was breathing heavily as she stomped around her room. “Has she completely lost her mind?” She watched as Juliette shrugged from her seat at Marinette’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like you already know the answer to that question.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It was rhetorical!</em>” Marinette shrieked, feeling slightly guilty as Juliette flinched. “I didn’t mean to-“</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, snap away.” Juliette nibbled on a piece of toast as she watched Marinette fume. “I’m angry too. But let’s calm down and think about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think about what?” Marinette snapped. “Think about how she deliberately placed two mice into my parents’ bakery? Just to get back at me, to take out her anger issues on me and fulfill whatever personal vendetta she has against me? I told you this would happen!” She pointed an accusing finger at her cousin, who had the audacity not to look offended as she continued to eat her toast. “Didn’t I tell you this would happen? I said this would happen! This exact scenario! Out of all the uncreative ways to get at me-“</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, first of all, don’t go around listing all of the things she could have done to get back at you because then the universe is going to start taking notes.” Juliette stood up and wrapped an arm around Marinette. “Second of all, yes, you told me so. You can keep telling me so if that makes you feel better. And thirdly, just don’t react this way in public. You can be mad and fume and scream all you like in private, but she wants you to be mad. She wants you to lose your mind and slip up and give in to your anger. Do not give her that. She doesn’t deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette felt herself sag, suddenly feeling ten pounds heavier as she leaned against her cousin. “No, I mean- You’re right. You are. I’m just anxious about the inspector being here and the tip he supposedly got and then all this stuff with her ‘takedown’-” She used air quotes as Juliette pursed her lips. “-and there’s a million things I feel like I should be doing! Do I call Alya? Do I call Adrien? Do I just start deep cleaning everything in the bakery? What do I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can call them both if you want to,” Juliette supplied. “I’m sure they’ll want to hear about it, and it might make you feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette sank to the floor, curling up into a ball and flopping onto her side. “Oh, God. What do we do?”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette sighed, taking one last bite of her toast before pulling out her phone. “I don’t know,” she said through a mouthful of bread. “Look, people are already suspicious of Lila. That’s good progress, but I have a feeling we’ll have to find the last nail in the coffin before we hammer it in.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette seriously hated Juliette’s American metaphors. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean we can’t really do much of anything right now. Not about Lila at least. I’m going to go downstairs, I’m starving. Want anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she mumbled. “Not hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna be okay on the floor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’m getting food anyway though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmkay.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. I love you!” Marinette thought she caught a combination of pity and amusement in her cousin’s eyes before she turned to walk down the stairs. As the door slipped shut, she heard Tikki zip out from her hiding place on Marinette’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you all right, Marinette?” The little goddess looked concerned, flitting around Marinette’s head. She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so.” It was hard to tell. She was switching between panic and numbness at a worrying speed. “It’s hard to tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it wasn’t Lila,” Tikki offered. Marinette felt her frustration bubbling up again. “It could have just been-“</p><p> </p><p>“Tikki if you say misunderstanding I’m taking off the earrings!” Tikki, unlike Juliette, looked offended at Marinette’s temper and she rolled onto her back, placing her hands on her face. For a minute, she let the guilt she felt wash over her. “I’m sorry. It’s really not your fault at all. I just feel like I’m going to throw up and faint at the same time and I don’t know what to do.” She felt Tikki’s small paw on her finger, and moved her hands down to her stomach, smiling wearily at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know how you feel, Marinette.” Tikki’s voice was kind but serious. “This kind of anxiety can feel like it’s eating you alive. Humans feel it a lot more than kwamis do: almost every Ladybug has had their fair share of problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet Joan of Arc didn’t make her enemies throw mice into her family’s house,” Marinette grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Tikki didn’t look impressed. “They lit her on <em>fire</em>, Marinette. By definition they did much, much worse to her. I don’t really think that that’s a fair comparison to what you’re going through right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you’re right, that was not a good example.” Marinette cringed. “It just feels so hopeless right now. I wish I could say I can’t believe that she did something like this, but I can. What I can’t believe is how I never saw it coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lila’s angry and lets that anger motivate her. There are always going to be people who criticize you and dislike you. That’s another lesson every Ladybug has had to learn.” Tikki flitted around her head. “What matters is how you react.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s what Juliette said.”<br/>
<br/>
“She’s right, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette let those words sink in, sighing as she accepted the heavy feeling in her stomach. She heard the trapdoor jiggle and Tikki’s squeak of surprise before hearing Juliette’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I thought if I left you alone for a few minutes you’d actually get up off the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I happen to like my floor. We’re best friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Juliette crouched down next to her, placing a plate of apple slices in between them as she held a sandwich in her other hand. “Don’t tell Alya that.” Marinette snorted. “How are you feeling? A little better?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little.” She should probably call Alya. Or maybe call Adrien. Speaking of which… “Can I ask you something?” Her cousin hummed in agreement as she ate. “So, I kind of made out with Adrien again. After the Jagged thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice, nice. I figured.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. And it’s been a few days, and I’m wondering when it’s normal to tell Alya. Or maybe if I should ask him out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she might be a bit offended you didn’t tell her the first time you made out with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God, you think?” An offended Alya was never a good Alya. Being on the receiving end of her rants was almost never a good time.</p><p> </p><p>“But she’ll get over it, I’m sure. And if you want to ask him out, then do that. But telling people should be something you both agree on, since he’s famous and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true.” Marinette pointed an apple slice at Juliette before eating it. “That’s an amazing excuse. I think I’m going to use that when I talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you call her now. I’m gonna go watch Netflix on your computer.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have your own! Why are you using mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to ruin your algorithm, that’s why. You have too many K-dramas on there. No one watches four K-dramas at once.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do!” Marinette insisted.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s the problem! How do you even keep up with the plots? You know what? I don’t care, because I’m here to fix it.” She grunted as she got up from the floor, sandwich in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You know this is why no one likes Americans, right?” Marinette called after her. Silence. “Oh, God, you’re going to fill it all up with crime shows and really bad movies, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t but I am now!”</p><p> </p><p>Good Lord.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“She really did that?” Adrien sounded worried over the phone. Leaning back against her pillows, she grimaced. They were on FaceTime together later that night after Marinette found she just couldn’t seem to get to sleep. Juliette was chatting with one of her friends on the roof deck which gave Marinette plenty of time to mentally prepare herself to talk to Adrien without being distracted by her intrusive thoughts about kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what else I expected from her,” she admitted. Adrien looked furious. (It was kind of doing it for her, actually.)</p><p> </p><p>“You should expect the worst, that’s what!” Adrien leaned back in his desk chair angrily before composing himself. “I’m sorry, Marinette. How are you and your parents doing?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I’m actually more anxious than they are, if you can believe it.” She huffed a laugh through her nose. “They had to calm me down a bit. I was so mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can imagine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” It was moments like these that made Marinette detest FaceTime. The awkward silences were the worst. “I really liked spending time with you a few days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>His lips quirked up into a grin and all that mental preparation flew out the window. “I did, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Awkward silence again. He spoke first. “Listen, I was wondering…” He seemed to hesitate.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean to interrupt but I just have a super quick question first,” she blurted out. Adrien looked surprised. <em>Damn it!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sure. Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, um…” Fuck, she was the worst at this. Why did this have to be so hard? “Did you tell Nino? About this? Us? The… the spending time thing?” The <em>spending time thing?</em> Who <em>said</em> things like that?</p><p> </p><p>Adrien shook his head slightly. “No. Did you tell Alya?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“We’re in the same boat, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, no we are not. Who do you think is more likely to kill one of us for keeping a secret from her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Then yeah. Good luck, sailor.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed again. “Thanks for that.” Marinette paused. “Did you want to? Tell Nino, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought about it,” he confessed. “He’s my best friend. I know you probably thought the same about Alya.” She nodded. “I just didn’t want to, well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t want to make a move without you first.” Oh. Aw.</p><p> </p><p>She flashed a sunny smile at him, propping her phone up against her knees. “Same here.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien quirked his lips up again, briefly giving her a flash of his teeth as his eyes softened. “Can I ask my question now?”</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her hand up in a mock salute while internally bashing her head in with a dictionary. “You are good to go, Captain.” <em>God, shut up! Why are you so awkward?</em> It was his turn to huff a laugh now as he wrung his fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Marinette, I like you a lot. I do. I think you know that.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Well, you kissing me on my couch and in my apartment building kind of gave it away," she said, relishing in the relieved smile he gave her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Oh, good,” Adrien quipped. “I was hoping you’d take that hint.” He took a second to run a hand through his hair and Marinette felt butterflies in her stomach and throat. “Okay, I’m just- um.” He looked like he was physically shaking something off and Marinette raised an eyebrow. <em>I hope he's not seizing.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Adrien’s voice was high pitched. “Yes! Obviously!” He snorted before wincing and holding the bridge of his nose. Marinette laughed, <em>just</em> missing the way he looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I’m just going to say it.” He looked at the camera again. “I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm-hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I like the whole secret makeout thing, believe me I do, you have no idea how much-“</p><p> </p><p>“Should we do more of it then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- what? Um, <em>yes</em>, you have no idea how you-“ He took a breath in, his voice husky. They both paused, Marinette wondering whether or not she should read in between the lines and guess what he was going to say. Adrien swallowed before continuing. “-but I also want to take you out.” Marinette’s breath caught in her throat. She opened her mouth to say something sweet or even ask what he had in mind when-</p><p> </p><p>“Like an assassination or a date?” She blurted out. Adrien blinked, and she smacked herself in the forehead loudly. “God! I didn’t mean to say that! I didn’t, I swear!”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette it’s okay-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God! Oh my God, you’re probably already regretting asking me out!“ She covered her face with her hands, wishing that she could just melt into a puddle. <em>I can’t even look at him right now!</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m really not-“</p><p> </p><p>“This is so embarrassing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette!” Adrien shouted. “It’s okay.” His voice got quieter. “It’s okay.” He smiled at her. “Honestly, if I could ask you out in person I would. I was planning to, actually. I was going to ask you to come by my next shoot, and I was going to ask you then.”</p><p> </p><p>She moved her fingers away from her eyes and peeked at him. He had a sweet look on his face, and she wondered what that emotion in his eyes could be. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But then this happened today and I honestly think a date - a real one, not just that impromptu walk we had - would make you feel better.” Adrien’s expression morphed back into concern. “Right? I’m not overstepping, am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” She yelped, knocking over her phone. Picking it back up, she propped it back onto her knees as she felt a wide smile spread across her face. “No, not at all. You’re right. I was actually thinking about asking you out, believe it or not.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But I wasn’t sure if I should because… well, you’re famous and stuff.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“So we’re both in agreement?” Adrien asked. “We’re doing this together?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette smiled. “Yes. I think that’s the best move.” They grinned at each other and Marinette felt like she was on cloud nine all over again. An idea popped into her head. “Hey, do you want to come over tomorrow morning? Unless you have a shoot or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t think I do. I’ll double check my schedule though, but yes. I mean-“ Now it was Adrien’s turn to stammer, and Marinette continued grinning at him. “I’ll come over. If you want me. To. Come over, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do. Come over. We can hang out in my room…” She stretched out the last word, watching his eyes widen, his mouth falling open a bit beforehe swallowed and did his best to smirk at her. Marinette giggled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Yep. Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>She paused again, feeling dread and a bit of fear settle in her stomach. “You know I have to tell Alya now? About the date?”</p><p> </p><p>He was snapped out of his trance and had the audacity to laugh at her, chortling, “Yeah. Good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Not funny!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad my best friend is the chill one.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>ringringringring</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ringringringring</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“‘llo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Alya, my very best friend who is so beautiful and whom I love and adore and admire so much?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mmh</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I have a bit of news for you that you really cannot get up and start screaming at me for because I know how much you like sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>“So first of all, a bunch of horrible shit happened with the bakery, but I can tell you about that later because believe it or not I gotta tell you that this may or may not have happened but this guy who I can’t name right now for fear that you will kill me has been hooking up with me and he just asked me out.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m going to go on a date with him. Soon. And he asked me out because he kissed me and so my mouth has been on his mouth and it’s really unfair because I like him so much and he’s a really amazing kisser.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm-hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m gonna tell you his name and let me tell you it’s a seriously a really funny story because I’ve been secretly hooking up with Adrien Agreste on the down low!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait WHAT?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I know you love sleeping and I love sleeping too and <em>wow</em> look at that it’s almost morning <em>gottagobye!</em>”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“MARINETTE DON’T YOU EVEN <em>THINK</em> ABOUT HANGING-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>beeeeeeep</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kinda wanted to make this a little more angst-y but honestly we need to give our favorite couple a win. so that's what I did. Yay! Canon in my fic! woooo! I also kept forgetting to make Tikki and Marinette interact more LOL so I was like oops we should probably have Marinette talk to her kwami</p><p>I know some of you might be confused as to who this other young girl is, but remember what I said about paying close attention? </p><p>make sure you do that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Putting in the Seed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Juliette tries to help her cousin and a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi all! I got so encouraged by all the comments I received on the new chapter I posted yesterday (plus all the new ones from the newest readers! Hi, by the way!) that I sat down today and wrote this whole thing. imo the fic is getting a little long and I want to wrap things up soon, bc this can't be like phineas and ferb where the summer lasts four whole years. But I still have more planned!</p>
<p>u already know what im gonna say. COVID. Double mask. Pandemic. Don't be dumb.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Closing the door, Aveline dropped her keys on the side table and peeked around the apartment. Her mother was making something in the kitchen and her father was nowhere in sight. Hugging her tote bag closer to her she ventured slowly into the kitchen, trying to ignore the anxiety that was gnawing at her insides. It had been a few days since the lady in the park had yelled at her, but Aveline had been back to the Place de Vosges for the first time and hadn’t seen her. “Hi, Maman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’ve you been?” Her mother’s back was turned to her as she absentmindedly stirred a pot of something on the stove.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The park.” Aveline’s grip on her tote bag was getting tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Drawing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Writing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm.” That’s usually how their conversations about Aveline’s art went. Bare minimum questions and disinterested hums and the way it made Aveline feel empty was far too all-consuming. “Your father’s waiting to talk to you.” Her anxiety spiked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” She stammered. “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“School, dear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aveline!” Her father bellowed. “Are you home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, no. “Yes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get in here.” Meekly shuffling towards her parents’ room, Aveline wondered if she should let go of the tote bag, or maybe just hide it before her father saw it and made his disapproving face. “Come on! I don’t have all day!” She jumped and shuffled faster towards the doorway, just barely missing the way her father rolled his eyes at her. Her heart sunk. Why was he always so annoyed by her presence ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where were you?” She opened her mouth to speak, but he raised a hand. “Don’t answer that. I already know.” There it was. His disapproving face: lips pressed together in annoyance and the lines on his forehead hardening as he looked at her bag. He always managed to make her feel disgusted about her poetry and artwork. “I found a summer school option for you. Mathematics and science.” She opened her mouth again, but was interrupted. “Don’t even try to argue. I already signed you up. You’re going next week. Buy the books.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa, I-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to get your head out of your ass and into the real world,” he snapped at her. Aveline could feel the tears pricking at her eyes and she tried to blink them away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am in the real world!” She cried. “I do well in school, I have good grades! I’m in all sorts of extracurriculars, I’ve even started prepping for the <em>bac</em> three and a half years early! Why are you making me do more schooling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, do you expect to get a job with that shit in your bag?” Her father snapped again. She flinched. “Artists make no money, Aveline. This is for your own good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My art and writing makes me happy! Why do you hate that so much?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because it’s fucking nonsense!” He bellowed at her, and she flinched harder at the echo of his voice. “Give it to me.” He stretched out his hand expectantly. Her eyes widened in horror. “Aveline, you give me that bag right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” She shrieked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Now!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… I hate you!” Her father’s angry expression faltered as he looked surprised. “I hate you so much! I bet you wish I was gone!” She was sobbing now as the emptiness she’d previously felt took over completely. Aveline let her words wash over her and her father, but couldn’t bear to look at the man in front of her. “I wish I was. I just want to be alone.” Feeling a newfound sense of fury, she swung her tote bag at her father and watched as it hit him in the arm. “Why can’t you leave me alone?!” She shrieked again, tears and snot running down her face. He looked dumbfounded as he held onto his tricep, and Aveline felt bile rise in her throat. Bolting out of her parents’ room, she vaguely registered her parents calling her name as she snatched her keys back up and ran out into the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe that I have to find out that you and Adrien Agreste are hooking up and going on a date through a <em>middle of the night phone call.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alya-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long has this been happening?!” Alya was furiously pacing back and forth in Marinette’s room while Juliette watched amusedly. “Days? Weeks? Months? Years?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think I’d be able to keep a secret for years on end?” Marinette asked, and Juliette had to force down a snort at that one. Alya groaned, pulling at her hair as her glasses slid down her nose. “Why didn’t you tell me, girl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it maybe because you act like <em>that?</em>” Juliette pointed out, and the two girls gave her a look. Oops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, comments aside-“ Alya fixed her glasses and grinned, sitting down. “How is he?” Marinette blushed, looking down at the floor and muttering incoherently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, wait, yeah!” Juliette prodded, joining Alya on the ground. “Marinette hasn’t even told me yet. Is he a good kisser? Is he grabby? It’s all consensual, right? Because if it’s not Alya and I will totally kill him.” Alya nodded enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Guysss.</em>” Marinette hid her face in her hands as her neck started to turn red. “<em>Stooop.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way. This is your penance for not telling me until last night,” Alya argued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I also just genuinely want to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fanning herself, Marinette did her best to hide a shy smile. “Okay, okay. So, he’s a really good kisser-“ Alya and Juliette <em>ooh</em>’ed at that. “-and yes, he can be a little grabby, but don’t kill him because it is definitely consensual.” She started to giggle. “He’s just so- It’s everything I thought it would be and a little more dangerous, which sounds so dumb-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It sounds like you’re describing a Mission Impossible movie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-and he does this thing where he’ll pull me tight against him and hold onto me like if he doesn’t he’ll float away. And he’s-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, my God, that’s a hickey!” Alya shrieked, pointing at the pulse point on Marinette’s neck. Marinette’s hand flew up to cover it, but it was too late. “That looks like a new one! Are you telling me he was here? And gave you that? And I didn’t know?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was here earlier this morning, and that’s really not all of it,” Marinette mumbled, and Juliette winced, covering her ears as Alya shrieked, “There’s more?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s mostly on my shoulders, and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhh my God.” Alya drew her head into her knees and Juliette awkwardly pat her on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, at least you know now,” she tried to soothe. “We can help Marinette pick out what to wear on her date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We didn’t actually plan it yet, either, so you can pick out a bunch of cute outfits! I won’t even complain if they look slutty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I doubt Adrien’ll complain even if they are.” Alya’s voice was muffled by her knees but she smiled at Marinette anyway as she looked up. “You’re lucky you’re my best friend, Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette smiled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, now that we’re all okay with this, did Netta tell you what happened with the bakery?” Juliette asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Alya gasped. “I can’t believe Lila did that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Juliette and Alya were interrupted by Marinette. “Look, it happened, and I’m still angry about it but the inspector is coming back tomorrow to do another sweep because he said the mice looked too clean to be street rats. And my parents know him and he knows that they’ve never had anything like this happen before, so the city’s just going to do one last inspection with an exterminator to see if there’s anything wrong with the bakery.” She groaned. “And I know Lila did it, but I can’t prove it. I saw her outside the window, Alya, she <em>waved</em> at me as the whole thing went down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s just wrong, girl.” It was Alya’s turn to soothe. “If the inspector knows your parents’ bakery is usually perfectly clean and that there’s something suspicious, he’ll make a note of that. Don’t worry too much, okay?” Marinette’s head was bowed a little lower than before and Juliette pursed her lips. There had to be something she could do to make it better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I have an idea.” They turned to look at her. “How about I go down the street to the grocer’s and get some snacks or some ice cream? Then I’ll come back here and we can eat and do anything you want, Netta.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know.” Marinette looked torn. Juliette did her best to smile at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, Marinette. You’re sad. At least let me try to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds like a great idea, Juliette,” Alya interrupted. “I’ll stay here with Marinette. You go ahead.” Marinette finally caved, nodding and smiling tiredly back at her. Propelled by her determination to make her cousin feel better, Juliette grabbed her purse and headed towards the grocery store down the street, picking up a bag of potato chips, a pint or two of ice cream, and a candy bar for herself. The doorbell dinged as she exited the store, a plastic bag in one hand and an unopened candy bar in the other as she walked back towards the apartment. Juliette looked towards the sky as she passed the Place de Vosges, breathing in the scent of summer in the city. She stopped suddenly, hearing a stifled sob come from behind the gates of the park. Peeking around one of the trees, Juliette watched as a young girl with a pixie cut and a tote bag rubbed at her eyes before plopping down at the base of a tree trunk. She curled into herself, shoulders shaking as she cried and Juliette felt a pang of pity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I’m already helping Marinette. Might as well see if this girl’s okay.</em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi there.” Juliette approached her and the girl looked up to see who was speaking. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I saw you crying and I just wanted to see if you’re okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine.” The girl’s eyes were puffy and red and she sniffled angrily at Juliette. “Leave me alone.” She buried her head back into her knees and Juliette bit her lip, wondering what the right move was. On one hand, this girl wanted to be left alone in the middle of the city. On the other hand, <em>should</em> this girl be left alone in the middle of the city? She opted to keep talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry if this is weird. I’m American, and we kind of just talk to everyone we meet.” She laughed awkwardly. The girl looked back up to glare at her. “Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t want to leave you here by yourself.” The tote bag slipped out of the girl’s grasp and scattered in the grass, and Juliette peered down at the corner of a piece of paper, smiling at the small doodles and what looked to be an intricate drawing. “What’s that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing!” The girl snapped harshly. “It’s worthless, that’s what it is. Didn’t I say to go away?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, honey. I can’t do that,” Juliette did her best to sound apologetic. “And don’t say that about your art. From what I saw, it looks pretty great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>“How would you know? What are you, an art expert? And why are you speaking French if you’re American? Why aren’t you going away?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know talent when I see it,” Juliette shrugged. “My family’s French, but I’m an American, and I can’t leave you here by yourself, what if someone kidnaps you? What are you, thirteen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fourteen!” She was shouting at her now. “Please, just go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aveline!” The girl paled and she looked like she was going to vomit as Juliette turned around to see a stocky man bounding towards them. The kid jumped up and Juliette found herself standing protectively in front of her. “Aveline, you come home this instant!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know this man?” Juliette asked her. She nodded shakily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s my dad.” She started to tremble. “How did he find me here?” Juliette quietly shushed her as the man approached them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aveline!” He bellowed. “Stop with this bullshit and come home right now! Are you out of your mind?” Juliette’s eyes narrowed. She absentmindedly handed the candy bar to the girl - Aveline, she was pretty sure her name was- as she held up a hand to stop the man from barreling into them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa, hey!” She heard herself get louder and vaguely noted that people in the park were starting to stare. “What gives you the right to scream at this kid?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This kid?” The man was starting to turn red now, but Juliette didn’t care. “That’s my daughter, thank you very much, and while we’re on the topic of rights, what gives <em>you</em> the right to start telling me how to parent?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean you have to be an asshole! Look at her!” She pointed to Aveline, who was trembling and sounded like she was hyperventilating. Juliette’s heart panged with pity and she felt her anger grow stronger. “She’s panicking! Do you realize you’re the one doing that to her? What’s wrong with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not- This doesn’t have anything to do with you!” The man shoved Juliette aside to yank at Aveline’s arm. She yelped in pain and Juliette’s mouth dropped open in shock. “We’re leaving. Now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My bag!” Aveline cried as he dragged her towards the park’s entrance. “No! Wait!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop! Sir, stop!” Juliette snatched up the tote bag and sprinted ahead of them, darting in the duo’s path. Taking a deep breath, she held out the bag. “At least let your daughter take her bag home.” He sneered at her. “She’s very talented.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I look like I-“ Aveline’s eyes brimmed with tears at her father’s grip and his voice, and Juliette stared him down, undeterred by his anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not afraid of you, sir,” she spit at him. “If I ever see you manhandling your daughter again, I’m reporting you to the police.” Ignoring his sputters and stammers, Juliette looked behind him again, smiling kindly at Aveline as she spoke quickly. “My family owns the bakery on rue Gottlieb, it’s number twelve. If you ever need a friend, ask for me. I’m Juliette.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aveline opened her mouth to answer, but flinched violently as her father answered for her. “Fuck off already!” Spittle was flying from his mouth as he snarled at her, but he took the bag anyway, Juliette glaring at him one final time before he dragged Aveline away. Her shoulders sagged as they turned a corner and she suddenly felt very exhausted. Shuffling back towards the bakery, she put on a brave face for Marinette and Alya as she prayed to whatever deities were out there that Aveline would be all right.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain caused by her father’s death grip on her arm was starting to fade. Before it had hurt, his fingers digging into her skin and muscle and bone and she had been worried for a split second that he was going to break her arm. But now she felt completely numb, but at the same time in complete awe of the strange lady who’d stood up to her father and given her a candy bar in the process. Aveline wasn’t sure if the last part was completely intentional, but she was grateful for it nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father was still dragging her behind him, muttering curses under his breath. “I can’t believe you’d embarrass me like that, Aveline!” He snapped. For the first time, she didn’t flinch. “And running away? You could have gotten kidnapped or killed!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Yeah, I bet that’d make life easier for you, wouldn’t it Papa?” The words angrily slipped past her lips before she could stop them. “Then you wouldn’t have to look at me and my crappy <em>hobby</em> all the time. Me, your constant disappointment.” His grip on her arm loosened and he looked genuinely shocked for the second time that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aveline, what are you talking about?”</p>
<p><br/>“You hate me!” She was shouting again, most likely drawing the attention of the people around them, but if that woman in the park didn’t care then neither did she.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t hate you!” He shouted back as Aveline wrenched her arm out of his grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>“Then why are you so mean to me?!” She stomped her foot against the pavement and her father’s hands curled into fists as he shook with anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This!” He shook the tote bag. “This is a nice hobby, but you’re not thinking about the future! You’ve got your head shoved right up your ass and you don’t focus on anything but painting or that Robert Snow motherfu-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His name is Robert Frost!” She stamped her foot again, and that was enough for her father’s rage to spill over.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“<em>Who gives a damn?!</em>” He screamed, and Aveline watched in shock as he hurled her tote bag towards her, ducking just in time as her bag thumped on the sidewalk and papers fluttered behind her. People were starting to whisper now, pointing at her and her dad and she rushed towards her tote bag to make sure nothing was lost to the wind caused by traffic. Looking behind her she watched as he father walked away from her, getting smaller and smaller as he headed down the street and abandoned her in the middle of the city. Aveline collapsed against the pavement and started to cry, the candy bar in her hand starting to get squishy as the chocolate began to melt underneath the wrapper. She was grateful that people were mainly leaving her alone, still in shock at the sight of a parent accosting his child and also unsure of what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pathetically gathering up her work Aveline clumsily stumbled away from the crowd of people sitting at bars and restaurants and turned into an alley, breathing hard as she let her anger and sadness consume her. Sliding down the wall of the alley she curled back up into a ball and sobbed, cursing her dad and cursing the filthy ground she sat on and the stupid dumpster she was next to and hating the fact that no one understood her, no one wanted to understand her, she’d always be unnoticed and unappreciated and disappointing and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly the candy bar in her hand started to feel strange, like it was bubbling and changing and Aveline gasped as she watched a purple butterfly infect it, opening her mouth to scream but then feeling completely calm as her vision turned purple and a man’s voice filled her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Aveline. I am <em>le Papillion</em>. Your father’s abandoned you, and no one understands you. But I do.” His voice was deep and calming, and Aveline felt herself slip deep under his spell. “I know what you want, and I can give it to you: complete serenity, an opportunity to be left alone in the place you love most, doing what you love most. But if you want me to help you, I need you to help me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aveline smiled as the ground she sat on began to change: grass sprouted from the cracks in the cobblestone, and the dumpster next to her creaked and groaned as long, gnarling branches and leaves erupted through the steel, soon disappearing from view altogether as it was dragged beneath the stone and replaced with a large hedge. Aveline rose, tucking the candy bar in her pocket as she methodically waved a hand towards the mouth of the alley, grinning wider as a large oak tree crashed through the pavement, causing cars to crash and people to scream out in shock. Closing her fist, she turned to marvel at her handiwork: what had once been a disgusting alley was now a small cove of nature, flowers blooming at her feet and ivy sprawling down the walls of the buildings around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m the Queen of the Wood,” she mused. She heard more plant life erupt and grow around her, trees sprouting in the middle of the street and buildings growing heavy with ivy and flora. “All right, <em>Papillon</em>. I’ll help you reach your goal if you help me reach mine.” She willed a tree to rise up underneath her feet and it carried her up higher and higher until she could see the entirety of Paris. Aveline smiled as she watched the city close in on itself, slowly but surely turning into forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>The woods are lovely, dark, and deep</em>,” she recited to herself, the smile on her face making the muscles in her cheeks burn. “<em>But I have promises to keep</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know, you're probably like, "Who's this new Akuma and why should I care so much?" but just trust me on this one. (I hope you were paying attention back in chapter 16, because if you weren't then you might be feeling a bit lost haha) </p>
<p>Also the title comes from a Robert Frost poem! Just thought I'd share! </p>
<p>I did mean to write about Adrien coming over to see Marinette that morning, but I really wanted to introduce Aveline more, so maybe I'll write a separate piece with their "hangout" for you guys LMAO if I do end up writing it expect it to be a separate one-shot</p>
<p>Expect a lot of things to happen. It only goes on from here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Come and See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Aveline causes chaos and Juliette steps in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi all! I got super hyped up to write this chapter (it's a little long, hopefully y'all won't mind that too much) but I'm excited for these next few chapters! I've also been watching a lot of Law and Order SVU lately, so right now in my mind Juliette's pulling an Olivia Benson and being an empathetic badass. we STAN amirite</p>
<p>do I even need to say my covid spiel again? remember to wear masks (double mask if u can!) and stay safe out there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn’t even been thirty minutes after Juliette had returned to the apartment when screams and crashes erupted from outside Marinette’s bedroom. The three girls had bolted to the window, Alya babbling both out of shock and excitement as trees sprouted up from the cement and cobblestone streets, nature beginning to take over the city. Marinette had a look in her eyes, one that Juliette recognized: determination fused with concern and quite possibly a bit of fear, but all of that fell away as they watched quite possibly the largest tree Juliette had ever seen in her life grow in front of the Eiffel Tower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit!” Alya shrieked. “We should go check it out! For the Ladyblog!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you out of your mind?” Juliette snapped. “Do you see how fast all those trees and hedges are sprouting up? What if you get carried away?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh please, that’s nothing.” Alya waved her hand dismissively, pulling her phone out of her pocket and snatching up her purse, the bowls of ice cream that had been laying on Marinette’s floor completely forgotten. “I was almost sacrificed by an Egyptian god once. I’ll be fine. Laters!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You what?” Juliette cried as Alya slipped under the trapdoor, but shook her head as she rounded on Marinette, who was still watching the chaos outside. There were people starting to stream out of the bakery, and Juliette allowed the calm, rational part of her take over as she began to make a list. “Marinette, we need to go downstairs and see if your parents are okay. Marinette!” After a moment, her cousin swallowed and nodded, sidestepping the shopping bag and food as the two girls bolted downstairs and out of the apartment. The back door to the bakery was covered in curling vines and Marinette wrenched the door open before both of them spluttered and coughed as flour and sugar covered their faces. Wiping at her eyes, Juliette scanned the kitchen. It was relatively intact save for the spilled bags of flour and sugar and the smoke starting to curl out of the oven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Juliette, make sure the oven’s off, I’ll go see if my parents are okay!” Marinette shouted as the ground beneath them shook and Juliette rushed towards the oven, turning the knob so it shut off entirely. Opening the oven door, she coughed again and waved the smoke out of her face, grimacing at the half-charred baguettes. Opting to leave it open entirely, she ducked out of the kitchen and towards the front of the bakery, watching as her aunt and uncle struggled to keep their balance among the vines and branches that were crawling through the corners of the room. There was no sign of Marinette anywhere, or Alya for that matter.</p>
<p><br/>Panic engulfed her system and she looked around, hoping to see her cousin’s small frame among the few people that were still cowering on the floor. <em>Damn it!</em> “Where’s Marinette?” She shouted. Tante Sabine looked just as panicked as she felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean, where’s Marinette?” She shrilled. “Isn’t she with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Juliette cried. “We came downstairs to see if everyone was okay, and then there were things burning in the oven and we didn’t want the bakery to be set on fire so I shut it off and she said she was coming out here to see if you guys were all right!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, my God. Tom!” He turned to face them. “Tom, Marinette’s gone!” He paled and Juliette stumbled towards the windows, hoping to catch Marinette - or Ladybug - outside. Sure enough, there was a spot of red leaping through the air, and she cursed under her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I see her!” Juliette lied. “I have to go out there and look for her, I have to-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely not!” Oncle Tom boomed. “I forbid it! We don’t know what’s happening-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to go!” Juliette cried. “She’s my little cousin, I have to find her-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People of Paris.” A voice echoed through the bakery. “I’ll be honest with you.” The voice sounded familiar- like a young teenager, if the slight cracks in their voice was any indication.“I don’t want to hurt any of you. I just want to be left alone.” Juliette watched as the branches shook, leaves trembling harder when the voice grew louder. <em>She’s speaking through the trees</em>, Juliette realized. “But I will see only three people. Ladybug, Chat Noir-“ Right then. That was a given. But who was the third? “-and a woman I met in the park earlier today. She gave me only her first name, but I trust that I’ll know her when I see her.” The branches and leaves stopped shaking. “Juliette. I need to see a woman named Juliette.” Juliette felt her stomach drop with dread. <em>Aveline</em>. She knew that voice had sounded familiar. What had happened to that poor girl to make her become like this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You told me that if I needed you, I could call for you,” Aveline continued. “I know you’re curious. Come to the largest tree next to the Eiffel Tower. Come and see.” It was quiet after that, and Juliette could hear nothing beyond the blood rushing in her ears and her pulse beating against her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to go,” she stuttered, turning to Tom and Sabine, who stared at her like she’d grown a second head. “I’m the Juliette she was talking about. I think I know what made her like this. I have to help her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forbade it-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you did!” Juliette shouted. “And I don’t care! That girl’s not a villain, she’s a victim!” Juliette slammed a fist against the window in the direction of Aveline’s tree. “She’s only fourteen!” Her aunt and uncle looked stunned at her outburst, and she heaved a breath. “I’m going. I’m going to find Marinette and I’m going to help Aveline. If I’m not back-“ She stopped, biting her tongue. Tante Sabine looked horrified. She gulped before continuing. “Call the embassy if I’m not back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Juliette, you mustn’t-“ But it was too late. She was bolting out the door, forcing her legs to move no matter how much they burned. Eventually she had to stop, panting hard as she rested her hands on her knees. There was no indication of a battle but people screamed anyway, forcing children inside and hiding underneath tables and chairs outside as vines and bushes grew on the sidewalk. “I did not think this through.” Juliette gasped. “I can’t run to the Eiffel Tower. I don’t think I can physically do it.” Looking around, she spotted a man in his car staring up at the trees surrounding them in shock. “Please, please, please,” Juliette muttered to herself as she jogged over to him, slamming on the hood of the car with both hands and causing the man to jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” She shouted. “Do you have gas in your tank?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, looking at her in confusion. “I- I- What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you to drive me to the Eiffel Tower!” He stared at her. “Now!” She barked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would I do that?” He countered as Juliette made her way to the passenger door, trying to wrench it open. She blew strands of hair out of her face in annoyance, staring at him through the window as icily as she could muster.</p>
<p><br/>“Because I’m the Juliette that girl is talking about!” She snapped. “You want the city to go back to normal?” He nodded. “You help me, I make sure she calms down and reverses the whole thing. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Well, technically the city’s. It’s a win win.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Ladybug-“ the man meekly started, and Juliette’s patience ran thin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladybug’s not <em>fucking</em> here!” She screamed. “<em>I am!</em> I know that girl, I know how to help her! If you want these damn plants to go away, I need you to cooperate with me, or so help me God-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine!” He snapped back, unlocking the car and Juliette climbed inside, breathing heavily. “You really know the Akuma?” He asked as they sped through the streets. Juliette curled her lip in aggravation. This girl wasn’t out to hurt anyone. She wasn’t evil- why didn’t anyone see that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I helped her in the Place de Vosges earlier. She was a runaway, I think. I didn’t want her to be alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, eyes flickering from the speedometer to the road ahead of them. “I’m André, by the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for driving me. Sorry for accosting you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just don’t want a tree branch to impale my car. I also didn’t need a young lady like yourself wrenching my door off of said car.” Juliette nodded back at him as he side-eyed her. That was a fair point. She squinted as they sped down Rue du Quatre Septembre. “I don’t know how much traffic there is, but if we get close you can let yourself out. People have been leaving their cars everywhere. I’d bet any money that it’s worse by the Eiffel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d back you up on that bet.” Juliette looked up towards the Eiffel Tower, the structure looming closer as they drove towards it and she watched as helicopters were starting to swirl around Aveline’s tree. It was even bigger than Juliette thought: thick roots holding an even thicker trunk upright and branches stretching miles outward. If she squinted hard enough, she could see what looked like wooden ornaments hanging from various branches. “Are those huge balls or am I going insane?” She asked André, who took his eyes off the road for a moment to peer up at the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God knows what she’s doing up there,” he muttered. “What do you think they are?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slumped back against the leather of the seat. “I don’t know,” she whispered. “She just wants to be alone, she kept telling me that earlier. Maybe she’s in one of those. But there’s got to be at least twenty or thirty of those spheres. It’s anyone’s guess where she is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if that announcement fifteen minutes ago was any indication, she’ll tell you before she tells anyone else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juliette felt anxiety bloom in her stomach, wrapping her arms around herself as they swerved onto the Voie Georges Pompidou, narrowly avoiding cars as André continued to speed through the tunnel. He cursed as cars began to stop. “I don’t know how much farther I can take you.” He sounded annoyed. “I can maybe take you another mile or so but you might be on your own after that.” She said nothing, simply nodding and tightening her grip on her arms as André maneuvered the vehicle around as many cars as he could before approaching the mouth of the tunnel, stopping at a five way intersection. Juliette’s grip on her own arms was impossibly tight now as she chewed on her lip. There was nothing but chaos in front of her, cars honking and the sound of police sirens approaching the tower. Gathering up as much courage as she could, she forced her legs and arms to move, opening André’s door and making her way out. Kicking the door shut behind her, she gestured for him to roll down the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll send you a check for gas money!” She shouted, and his lips turned upwards before he looked back at the traffic in front of him. He waved at her frantically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” He called after her. “Hey, how am I supposed to get out of here?” Juliette ignored him as she started to run, turning onto the bridge and pushing people out of her way as she sprinted towards the police barricade a few hundred yards away from the tower. She was panting hard again and shoved several reporters out of the way to climb under the barricade before beginning to scream as an officer yanked her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” She cried. “No, I know who the Akuma is, I need to help-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mademoiselle, this area is strictly off limits-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s in charge?” She cried again. “Tell me! I’m the Juliette she wants! I helped her in the park today, please, she’s just a girl, <em>please</em>-“</p>
<p><br/>“<em>Mademoiselle</em>-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop!” A man’s voice thundered, and she stopped struggling in the beat cop’s arms as an older man with salt and pepper hair jogged toward them both and showed her his ID. “<em>Police judiciaire</em> Léo Martin. What’s going on here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know the girl who’s Akumatized!” Juliette blurted out. “My name is Juliette MacArthur. She called for me, s-so I came. I promised her I would if she needed me.” Martin narrowed his eyes at her, and Juliette bit her lip. “Please,” she begged. “I can help. She’s just a fourteen year old girl, her name is Aveline and she doesn’t want to hurt anyone. She said so herself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And she can positively identify you if we put you in front of that massive tree?” He asked. Juliette nodded, praying that he’d believe her and that she could go up and fix the mess that Aveline had created. Martin seemed to be deliberating before responding, “I need to speak to my boss. Stay here.” Juliette’s heart pounded in her ears as he jogged back towards a group of officers, talking to them and pointing at her. She stared back at the group as they turned to look at her. A woman jogged back this time, taking her gently by the shoulder and leading her towards a white police van. She watched Aveline’s tree the whole time she walked, consumed by her thoughts. <em>What is she doing up there? Is she safe? What did Papillon promise her? If she turns violent and I can’t talk her down, what then?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She startled back as she caught the eye of Marinette and Adrien. <em>Ladybug and Chat Noir</em>, she corrected herself. Juliette couldn’t help but scowl at them as Ladybug’s mouth dropped open. “You’re the Juliette she was talking about?” She sounded surprised. “Why didn’t you-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say anything?” Juliette finished for her, ignoring the questioning looks from Chat Noir and the surrounding police. “I’m sorry, do I work for you now and I just wasn’t aware of it?” Ladybug clenched her jaw, crossing her arms over her chest as Martin began to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Enough</em>. Now, Mlle. MacArthur here says she knows the Akuma-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Victim,” Juliette interrupted. Martin looked taken aback as both heroes raised their brows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” He asked. Juliette grit her teeth.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“That girl up there-“ she pointed towards the tree. “-is a victim. Not a villain.”</p>
<p><br/>“She’s forced half the city to collapse in on itself,” Chat Noir commented. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not to mention we think she may have taken hostages,” another officer added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juliette scowled harder, rubbing her temples. “Look, I may have just met her today, but I believe that I can help her. I want this to end just as much as everyone else, but Ladybug and Chat Noir swinging up there and taunting her won’t do us any good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on.” Martin held up a hand. “Are you a French citizen? Your accent is slipping in and out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not French, I’m-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“American.” Both Chat Noir and Ladybug answered at the same time before staring at each other with baffled expressions. “How do you know that?” Chat Noir asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do <em>you</em> know that?” Ladybug demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who <em>cares?</em>” Juliette shrilled. “Yes, I’m American. But that’s not the point, the point is this girl has been brutalized, both by her father and Papillion. When I was with her in the park earlier, I thought she was a runaway. I stayed with her as long as I could before her father stormed in and physically dragged her away from me.” She could feel the anger pooling in her stomach again as she stared down the group in front of her. “You should have seen her. She was shaking and hyperventilating, screaming for him to let her go. The last thing she needs is the French police force <em>and</em> Ladybug and Chat Noir harassing her, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martin didn’t look happy. “Did you get the father’s name?”</p>
<p><br/>Juliette shook her head. “I don’t even know Aveline’s last name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martin swore. “Fine. Ladybug, Chat Noir, I know you typically come up with your own plans of attack and rescue, but because there’s a civilian involved I’m officially stepping in.” He ignored their cries of protest and turned back towards Juliette. “Considering the circumstances, and the potential of a domestic disturbance case, I’m going to need you to wear a wire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A wire?” Juliette repeated. “What’s that going to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If her father really is harassing her like you say, I’d rather have evidence to present to a social worker in order for them to get involved,” he explained. “Even if there’s not and you misinterpreted a family affair, it’s best for us to have you be our ears up there so we know what’s going on. You’re right on one hand: if Ladybug and Chat Noir try to approach her themselves, she may close herself off even more. It might be easier to have you coax her out first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if she figures out Juliette’s wearing a wire?” Ladybug argued. “What then?” Juliette could see Marinette starting to catastrophize, the wheels in her head turning as her brain churned out the worst possible scenario. Chat Noir seemed to sense the same thing, and offered a rebuttal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should have a code word,” he said. “If she’s worried she’s in danger, Ladybug and I will be there right away.” Martin nodded, waving over a technician to attach a wire underneath Juliette’s shirt. Pulling the cord against her skin, she looked up and allowed him to attach a small microphone to the hem of her collar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be safe,” she said, looking towards Ladybug whose jaw was clenched again as her hands curled into fists. “She won’t hurt me. I know she won’t.” The technician nodded and rushed back into the van to set up the audio, giving them a thumbs up as Juliette heard the microphone crackle to life. “I’m going to stand in front of the tree and see if she can hear me. I don’t know if it’ll work, but it’s worth a try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ladybug opened her mouth but Chat Noir beat her to the punch. “I’ll escort her to the base of the tree,” he offered. “She’ll be safe if one of us is with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what about the code word?” Ladybug’s voice was stiff, and Juliette blurted out the first thing that came to mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Banana. I’ll say banana and that’s how you’ll know I’m in danger. <em>If</em> I’m in danger,” she corrected. “Thank you, M. Martin.” He nodded at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Godspeed, Mlle. MacArthur.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked over at Marinette, who was chewing on her bottom lip. “I’ll see you,” she promised. Marinette looked relieved at that and jerked her head towards the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go,” she said. “You’ll be fine.” It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than Juliette, and she let Chat Noir place a hand on her shoulder and lead her towards the base of the tree. Cameras were flashing and helicopters were still swirling around the tree’s leaves and branches, but Juliette did her best not to pay those any mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were you thinking, coming here?” Adrien hissed in her ear as they walked. “Ladybug and I could have handled this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Considering most of your involvement with Akuma victims usually involve going to battle, I’d say you couldn’t,” Juliette murmured back. “Did Ladybug even consider negotiating before deciding that swinging in and causing a ruckus was a better plan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sometimes we don’t have any choice, and what is your issue with Ladybug anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at him angrily. “That’s my business. Not yours. I appreciate your concern, but I’ve got this.” She watched as he grit his teeth and they stopped at the base of the trunk. “I can do this,” she assured him. “Aveline knows me. It’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be safe, Juliette,” said Adrien, before walking back a few yards, hands clasped behind his back as he surveyed her and the others surrounding the tower. Juliette could put on a brave face and be tough all she wanted, but at the end of the day she had to admit it was nice having someone have her back. Literally. If Aveline didn’t trust her anymore and attacked her (which she doubted would happen), at least Chat Noir would be there to help her fight off whatever attacks she had planned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Squaring her shoulders, Juliette sucked in a deep breath before shouting with all her strength. “Aveline!” She raised her voice as much as she could over the whir of helicopter blades and the clamoring of the people behind her. “Aveline, I’m here!” There was no answer. She bit the inside of her cheek before continuing. “It’s me, Juliette! You met me in the park today. I told you that if you ever needed a friend that I would be here. And I am!” She raised her arms to her shoulders and chuckled humorlessly. “Aveline, you called for me and I came. I know you want to be alone right now but I just want to talk. Please, let me up, and we can figure this out together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no response from Aveline nor the tree. Her heart started to sink and she turned around to face Chat Noir, whose arms were crossed. He had a stony expression and shook his head. She shrugged, but shouted again. “Aveline, please! It’ll just be me. No Ladybug or Chat Noir, no police, no reporters, no nothing unless you say so! I swear it! The two of us can talk, and I can help you. Just let me help you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about to give up hope until the trunk suddenly began to tremble violently, and Juliette did her best to stay upright, shaking back and forth as two long branches unfurled from the tree, stretching down towards the ground. They groaned as they touched the earth, and more branches sprung out of their sides to create a long staircase leading to the top of the tree. She blinked as the stairs and railings grew and thickened, and looked behind her to catch Chat’s eye. He didn’t look particularly shocked, but seemed to be alternating between surprise and suspicion as he watched the last of the stairs grow. Turning back to face the tree, Juliette tentatively reached out for the railing, running her fingers along the rough bark and moss that grew there. Taking a deep breath, she placed a foot on one of the stairs, feeling it with her shoe to make sure it was sturdy before climbing on. She carefully took a few steps up before the tree groaned and she shrieked in surprise, clinging on to the wooden railing as the staircase lifted off the ground and ascended higher and higher until she couldn’t make out the details of Adrien’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closed her eyes, trying her best to keep her nausea at bay as she felt the air start to thin but opened them once she felt leaves tickle her face. Looking around there was nothing but leaves and thick branches. The space was dark but illuminated with fairy lights and fireflies; had Juliette not been outside a few minutes ago, she’d have had no idea what time of day it was. The branches in front of her were huge and adorned with the same wooden railings that were on the staircase, creating bridges between the wooden balls she had seen earlier in André’s car. There were many of them and they did look like ornaments, but they looked as though they’d been woven together, wood overlapping wood to create a large isolated space. <em>Come and see</em>, Aveline’s voice whispered in her ear, and Juliette let go of the staircase, grabbing onto the railings of the bridge. The branch was wide and thick, but Juliette held onto the railing anyway, looking around the tree for any sign of Aveline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a massive sphere towards what looked to be the middle of the tree, and Juliette squinted. New flora and plant life were sprouting out of that one, pink carnations and white daisies creating colorful dots along the darkness of the branches as vines continued to curl around them. Juliette tilted her head, biting her lip before wincing at how raw it felt. Shaking her head, she made her way through the bridges, climbing up them until she stood in front of the orb. She stretched out her hand before hesitating. <em>Do I knock?</em> She wondered. <em>I’m not sure what the appropriate etiquette is when it comes to knocking on someone’s orb-house-thingy. If there is any etiquette for that at all.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seemingly sensing her hesitation, the branches unwove themselves, creating an open doorway just big enough for Juliette to fit through. There was light coming from inside the orb and the faint sound of someone humming. Fireflies buzzed around her head before hurrying inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Juliette muttered to herself. “Emily Post definitely doesn’t write about this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting go of the railing, she stepped inside and stared at the space in awe. It was surprisingly cozy, with the tote bag Juliette had seen earlier lying haphazardly on the floor of the sphere and what looked to be an imitation of a bean bag chair, but this one was crafted out of moss and leaves. Aveline’s books, papers, and drawings were strewn near the chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Juliette.” She jumped at the sound of Aveline’s voice behind her, and turned around with a hand pressed to her chest. The girl was smiling, hands hanging limp at her sides and the figure of a purple butterfly hovered over her eyes, turning the skin near her eyebrows and cheeks red. Juliette blinked and the butterfly faded as Aveline took a step forward, the redness fading away. “You came.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I did,” said Juliette, albeit cautiously but not unkindly. “You called for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart twinged with pity as Aveline’s eyes became glassy with tears, and she took another step forward to wrap her arms around Juliette’s middle, squeezing her tight. She froze, hands hovering over Aveline’s arms before settling on her shoulders, allowing her to hold on as tight as she needed. Pressing a hand in between Aveline’s shoulder blades, her initial fear and suspicion melted away as she trembled against Juliette’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all right,” she whispered. “It’s all right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aveline’s body suddenly began to tense up and for a moment Juliette panicked, wondering if she was seizing, before she shoved herself away from Juliette, clutching at her head as the butterfly flickered in front of her eyes again. Juliette took a step forward, holding out a hand as Aveline cried out in pain, the noise coming out of her mouth sounding like a sob and a scream all at once. “Please, no!” Aveline cried. Her voice sounded more broken than it did before and the butterfly continued to flicker violently. The faintest sound of a man’s deep voice reached Juliette’s ears, and she strained to hear what was being said. “No, I don’t want to hurt her, no please don’t make me, Juliette help me, help me <em>please</em>-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all right,” Juliette continued to whisper. “It’s going to be okay, I promise it will.” Aveline collapsed onto the ground, still holding onto her temples as Juliette crouched down next to her, placing a gentle hand on Aveline’s shoulder. <em>She must be fighting him</em>, she thought as Aveline stilled, hands going slack and the purple light stemming from the butterfly grew stronger. Aveline sat up, grinning with tears in her eyes as though nothing had happened. Juliette scrambled back and stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Juliette.” Her voice was still thick with emotion, but far more controlled than it had been a moment ago. “You said you wanted to talk.” She stretched out a hand, and branches wrapped around Juliette’s ankles, keeping her trapped where she stood. Her eyes looked empty as a tears rolled down her cheeks. “Let’s talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you know what I noticed? none of the akumatized people are really portrayed as victims, and even when they are it's basically an afterthought. they're always supervillains, to which I said, "that's wack." Aveline may be Queen of the Wood, but she's still just a fourteen year old kid. fourteen year olds aren't villains: they're just moody teenagers. she may be akumatized, but she's a victim too</p>
<p>up next: Juliette tries to talk Aveline down while L&amp;CN worry from down below</p>
<p>(also I rly do try to make my fic as realistic as possible but just for the sake of my tired tired brain let's say that cops can wire someone up that quick and also allow a random person to join a case and be put in a hostage situation ok thank u goodnight)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Hi, My Name Is-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which it all boils down to a name.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do y'all remember a year ago when I posted this and it was just an "I-hate-Lila-let's-expose-her" fic? boy howdy did THIS plot sure as hell expand</p><p>This chapter is very dialogue heavy, FYI. </p><p>Wear a mask. See if you're eligible for the vaccine. Sanitize your hands. Try not to lose your sanity. As you can see, that's not worked out for me. (jk. kinda)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Okay.”</em> Juliette’s voice crackled through the speaker. Ladybug was sitting in the police van with Chat Noir and M. Martin, attempting to gnaw at her nails through the material of her suit. What the hell was Juliette <em>thinking</em>, sprinting down towards the Eiffel Tower and demanding to be taken up? And what the hell kind of Akuma created the biggest tree possible in the middle of the damn city? And how in God’s name could Chat Noir have agreed to take her there, how could he possibly have known Juliette was American, something wasn’t adding up, something wasn’t right-</p><p> </p><p><em>“Let’s get started, then.”</em> Juliette interrupted Ladybug’s thoughts, and she leaned forward anxiously, ignoring Chat’s intent gaze on the back of her neck. <em>“What happened?”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“What do you mean?”</em> The girl, Aveline, sounded confused, a stark contrast to how she’d sounded a minute ago. <em>“I created a refuge for myself.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“I can see that.”</em> Juliette sounded patient. <em>“But how did you get here? I know things weren’t exactly fine when I left you, but I didn’t realize it was that bad.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It was worse. He dragged me down the street. He degraded my work in front of a crowd of people. He threw my things onto the pavement and everyone just watched as he screamed at me.”</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Who? Your father?”</em> There was no answer from Aveline, but Ladybug assumed that was correct considering Juliette’s pitying, <em>“Oh, honey.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Juliette was right,” Chat Noir said darkly. “This girl really is a victim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, what the father did isn’t illegal,” M. Martin muttered. “Just… terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>But now, he can never criticize me again, or force me to do anything I don’t want to do.</em>” Aveline sounded giddy, and Ladybug narrowed her eyes. <em>“I took away that power from him.”</em></p><p><br/>
“Her dad might not have done anything illegal, but it sure sounds like she did,” Ladybug murmured angrily, continuing to ignore Chat’s intent stare.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Aveline, what are you talking about?”</em> There were sounds of footsteps and tree branches growing. Outside, a section of leaves bristled. <em>“Oh, my-“</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“He hated art,”</em> said Aveline proudly. <em>“So I turned him into my greatest work yet.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“What does she mean?” M. Martin sounded alarmed, turning the volume up on the speaker. “What did she do to him?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Honey.”</em> Juliette’s voice sounded strained, continuing to crackle through the speaker. <em>“This isn’t the way. You have five people up here, you-“</em></p><p> </p><p>“I knew sending her up was a bad idea.” Panic gnawed at Ladybug’s insides as she considered all the worst possible ways Juliette could die up in that tree. Her cousin could fall from that height and splatter into a million pieces on the ground, or she could be suffocated by the thin air up there, or Papillon could fully take over Aveline’s body and choke her to death or beat her to death with a stick and Marinette would have to be the one to identify the body and Ladybug would be the one to take the blame for sending a civilian up there and none of this was going to end well-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“-turning them into wooden statues is not the answer, Aveline, please-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, even better!” She was aware that she sounded hysterical and that she’d exploded, her anxiety and emotions getting the best of her as Chat Noir and M. Martin snapped back. “Oh, she’s going to die up there and I let her go, I let you take her, <em>why</em> did I let you take her? I’m going up to get her, this was a <em>terrible</em> idea, I cannot let her die here when her family is all the way across the Atlantic and I told her she’d be fine, why did I tell her something that wasn’t true-“</p><p> </p><p>“My Lady-“ Chat Noir reached for her, his hand outstretched as he attempted to maneuver around M. Martin in the small van.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you realize what you’ve done?” Ladybug whirled on him, her throat tightening up and tears pricking at her eyes. He looked the most concerned she’d ever seen him, his eyebrows furrowed behind his mask and his mouth set in a straight line as she flung accusations at him. “What I’ve done? God Almighty, wh-“</p><p> </p><p>“My Lady. Ladybug.” He had finally reached her, grabbing a hold of both of her shoulders as she pressed herself up against the wall of the van, choking on her own tears and fear. “Listen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I-“</p><p> </p><p>“No. Just listen.” The sound of her erratic heartbeat and breathing filled her ears, but Chat Noir continued to speak over the crackling noise of her cousin’s voice over the speaker and her own panic. “I know you’re terrified. I don’t know what this girl means to you, but I know you’re scared. I get it, I do. But this city, especially those girls up there, need you to be Ladybug right now, okay?” Of course. Of course he would know what to say to calm her down, to bring her back down to Earth. “It’s going to be okay because we’re going to make it okay. I believe that, and I know you do too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” she croaked out. “I do. Thank you, <em>chaton</em>.” Ladybug placed a hand on her head, cheeks turning pink as M. Martin cleared his throat. “I apologize for the outburst, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re only human, Ladybug.” He stated. “But Chat Noir is right. Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves. Mlle. MacArthur is still speaking to the Akuma. Hopefully she can talk her down. Calmly and quietly.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“-stood up for me, and now you’re upset that I’m standing up for myself?”</em> Aveline’s voice was rising.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That’s not it at all.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Then what is it, Juliette?! I thought I could trust you!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“You can.”</em> She didn’t sound like she was pleading with Aveline, but stating a fact. <em>“I’m on your side, Aveline. I want you to be happy, I want you to find your place in the world-“</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My place in the world is right here. Right here, in the place I feel safest, </em>
  <em>alone</em>
  <em>, with no one to bother me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh, I don’t think you want to be alone,”</em> said Juliette. <em>“At least not forever.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh, yeah? What do you know, anyway?”</em> Ladybug watched, alarmed, as the tree trembled.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I think you want to stick it to your dad more than anything.”</em> The tree stilled. “<em>And I think you’ve done just that. I mean, look at what you’ve created! You turned him into a statue, for God’s sake. But your biggest accomplishment so far? Turning the city of Paris into a forest. I mean, I found you in the park, where you were hiding from your father, so I’ll assume you feel the most comfortable in nature, right?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And your father is more comfortable with the city?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I guess so.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Well, then this is quite possibly the biggest and best ‘fuck you’ I’ve ever seen anyone give their old man. I mean, beyond all else, I really do have to congratulate you. You won.” </em>Juliette sounded enthusiastic, but it was too cheery to be genuine. <em>“Your father might have won the battle when we found each other, but you just won the war, Aveline. Congratulations.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“What is she doing?” Chat Noir whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Lulling her into a sense of security,” M. Martin murmured, fingers tapping his chin. “She might be on the brink of getting her to come down.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s good at that,” Ladybug mumbled to herself. “She really was the right person for this job.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“But let me tell you one other thing.” </em>Juliette said, her tone becoming serious.<em> “If we look past all the powers that Papillon gave you, past the future he promised you, I hope that you realize that this utopia you’ve created for yourself isn’t going to last forever. That’s the unfortunate reality of life, Aveline. Nothing lasts forever.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“You- you don’t know that,”</em> Aveline stammered.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Honey,”</em> She deadpanned. <em>“You called for me. Me, of all people. You could have had Ladybug and Chat Noir swing up here to speak with you, but you wanted me to come talk to you, and I don’t know the first thing about Akumas. You were kind to me for all of two minutes before he grabbed a hold of your mind. Your skin is red, and that purple butterfly hasn’t left your face this whole time.”</em> Ladybug felt chills.</p><p> </p><p>“Papillon must be trying to get her back on his side,” said Chat Noir. “She’s fighting him <em>hard </em>if he feels the need to try to constantly communicate.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get up there while she’s still distracted,” insisted Ladybug. “That way we can get rid of the Akuma-“</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t even know where it is!” argued Chat Noir. “It’s too early.” The sound of a phone ringing cut them off and M. Martin answered it as they continued to debate. “If we go up there we throw the whole thing out of balance.”</p><p><br/>
“I agree now that Aveline is less of a threat than Papillon is,” said Ladybug. “But if he’s trying to get a hold of her mind- Chat Noir, you saw how he’s able to totally control his victims if he wants. He’s stepping it up: it’s not just manipulation anymore, it’s complete bodily control. If that happens with Aveline and we’re not there, God knows what’ll happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” M. Martin straightened in his seat, and the pair turned to face him. “You can’t- Tell me what the fuck an armed officer is doing up in the helicopter- no, <em>you</em> listen!” He snapped, and Ladybug immediately flung herself out of the van, frantically searching the sky. There was a blue and white police chopper getting closer towards the tree with every passing minute. “Do not shoot!”</p><p> </p><p>Her head snapped back towards the van. “What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“That is an order!” M. Martin roared into the phone. “Do <em>not</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Aveline, please-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Juliette.”</em> Aveline’s voice sounded strangled. <em>“I didn’t mean for all this to happen, I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. He said he could help me, he knew everything I wanted and he said that I could change everything-“</em></p><p><br/>
<em>“I know he did. You want to be free of the burden your dad’s placed on your shoulders.”</em> Juliette’s voice was gentle. <em>“Papillon promised you freedom. It’s okay, no one blames you. We’re going to get you through this.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“He’s too strong! He wants me to turn you into a statue too, it hurts and I don’t want to do it but I’m scared he’ll make me!”</em> Aveline wailed, and Ladybug felt the adrenaline kick in as she turned to face Chat Noir, her heart beating hard against her chest. He looked just as shocked as she felt. <em>“Please! My skin, it burns! Make him stop!”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“We will,”</em> said Juliette. <em>“Just hold on a little longer.</em>” Suddenly Juliette yelped and cried out, <em>“Aveline, let go of my arm-“</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why were you reaching for her pocket, Juliette?”</em> The girl’s voice sounded cold and distant. <em>“Don’t you know that it’s impolite to take things that aren’t yours?</em>”</p><p> </p><p><em>“You,”</em> she gasped, and the sound from the wire went silent.</p><p> </p><p>“The connection’s gone,” M. Martin announced gravely. “The wire must have been cut, or the microphone smashed. We can’t hear anything else.” That was all Ladybug needed to hear before she grabbed Chat Noir’s wrist.</p><p><br/>
“We’re going. Now,” she ordered him, but the inspector leapt out of his seat.</p><p><br/>
“You can’t,” he said. “There’s a member of the <em>gendarme</em> in that helicopter.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is a soldier doing up there?” Chat Noir demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“He says he has a clear enough shot.” No one had to ask what he meant, but that didn’t stop a cold feeling from washing over everyone in the van. “I tried stopping it, but it’s out of my hands. I don’t rank high enough to give out orders, as I was so kindly reminded.”</p><p> </p><p>“He can’t. She’s a child!” Chat Noir cried, and Ladybug tugged at his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“All the more reason we need to go,” she urged. “Now!” He nodded and they sprinted out of the van, Ladybug swirling her yo-yo and throwing it as hard and as far as she could up into the branches of the tree. “Ready, <em>chaton?</em>” Wrapping her arm around his waist, she tugged at the yo-yo and felt the familiar thrill in her gut as they were pulled up higher and higher, whipping through the air. Hearing Chat Noir’s shout of surprise, she turned her head to see what he was looking at and her own eyes widened in shock as the barrel of a gun glinted in the sunlight. There was a man decked out in military gear pointing a rifle towards the tree, and Ladybug allowed her instincts to take over, yanking the yo-yo out of its position in the branches and throwing it into a new spot, hoping to be able to do something, anything to prevent the <em>gendarme</em> from taking the shot.</p><p> </p><p>She was too late.</p><p> </p><p>The gun fired and Ladybug found herself throwing Chat Noir up into the tree’s branches hoping he’d find something to hold on to as she swung into the helicopter, kicking the gun out of the <em>gendarme’s</em> hands as he cried out in protest. “What the fuck are you doing?” She screamed at him. “Are you out of your mind? French military shoots at children now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just following orders!” He protested, and she glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What a cliché,” she sneered before snapping her yo-yo back towards the tree, willing the string to carry her faster than she’d ever flown. Landing on a branch, Ladybug started peering around the leaves in search of her partner, leaping from spot to spot before she saw a spot of black twenty feet away from her. “Chat Noir!” She called. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for violently throwing me into a branch!” He called back, rubbing at the side of his head. “I’m going to have a bump on my head ‘cause of that. I feel like a cartoon character.”</p><p> </p><p>“You act like one sometimes,” Ladybug snarked as he jumped over to her. “Do you see all those wooden balls?” Ladybug groaned as Chat Noir snickered. “Stop with the dirty humor and focus, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“They look big enough to be whole apartments.” He whistled, ignoring her remarks as he surveyed the tree. “Which one do you think the girls are in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know.” Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose. “Maybe the huge one in the middle with the flowers and vines, oh, and not to mention the fact that it has the most light?” She pointed at the woven ornament, scowling at him as he blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stop acting like a dumb blonde, <em>chaton</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not!” He protested. “It just feels too easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Ladybug mused. “But right now we need to focus on getting Juliette out of there. One step at a time.” They nodded at each other before leaping down towards the ornament, catching themselves on the branches as they listened intently through the wood for any sound of a struggle. Ladybug and Chat Noir shimmied towards the makeshift door and she scrunched up her nose as vine leaves and flower petals tickled her face when she felt a small, burning hole near her hands. Feeling around, she pulled her hand back as she lifted herself up and looked around. There was a small, blackened hole in embedded in a branch, something copper glinting inside, and she nudged Chat Noir with her foot. “I think I found the bullet.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though he was hanging from a branch he seemed to visibly relax. “So no one got hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“And hopefully it’ll stay that way.” Swinging up towards a bridge near the mouth of the ornament, the pair grimaced at the creaking noise it made before creeping into the space. It was brightly lit, papers and artwork strewn around as well as a small tote bag laying haphazardly next to it. If this hadn’t been the lair of an Akuma, Ladybug would have liked it, maybe even considered it a cute, comfortable space to sketch designs in.</p><p> </p><p>She would have liked it even better if Juliette wasn’t tied up in the back of the room, vines wrapped around her mouth and throat and binding her limbs together. Her eyes widened as she spotted them and she began to thrash around, trying to scream at them but unable to, the plants muffling her mouth. Suddenly vines shot between Ladybug and Chat Noir and they jumped back as Aveline appeared behind them, branches and vines holding her up as she sneered at them from outside the ornament. The skin around her eyes looked pink and burnt, and her fingers were curled into ugly claws as plant life grew around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut her free, Chat Noir!” Ladybug shouted, still dodging vines. “Go!” She sprinted towards her, jumping off of the bridge and hurtling down farther and farther before snapping her yo-yo back up towards the top of the tree, whooshing past Aveline who continued to hurl vine after vine at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re hurting,” she pleaded as she landed atop another ornament. “I want to help you!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“You can help me by giving me your Miraculous,” Aveline shot back. “And then leaving me the hell alone!”</p><p> </p><p>She grit her teeth. “I can’t do either of those things.”</p><p> </p><p>Aveline’s eyes darkened. “That’s kind of like what Juliette said to me in the park today. And look what happened to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug felt anger pool in her stomach but it quickly turned to confusion as the girl began to wince and hiss in pain, her grimaces turning into choked screams as she began to clutch at her temples. She watched in alarm as Aveline clawed at her scalp, the pink skin around her eyes turning a fiery red as Papillon began to communicate, and caught Chat Noir’s eye as he and Juliette emerged from the ornament. Juliette looked horrified as Aveline began to fall, the vines and branches holding her up starting to disintegrate.</p><p> </p><p>“Do something!” Juliette screamed at her. “Mar- Ladybug! Catch her, do something!” Something about the way Juliette had started to say her name (her <em>real</em> name) frightened her, but Ladybug pushed the feeling away as she once again threw her yo-yo across the length of the tree, pushing herself harder to get to the girl. Unlike the incident with the bullet, she was right on time, catching Aveline and wincing as her half-sobs and screams filled her ears. By the time she perched them back onto the bridge Aveline was quiet, her eyes closed and her mouth murmuring things too quiet to hear as Ladybug lay her down against the branches and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“Aveline?” Juliette was at her side in an instant, gently shaking her shoulder. “Aveline? Can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>As Juliette shook Aveline, Ladybug noticed a small, dark purple wrapper sticking out of the girl’s pocket. Slowly reaching for it, she pinched the corner of the wrapper and began to pull it out centimeter by centimeter before she realized it was a candy bar. Just as she was about to grab the entire bar, Aveline shot up and Juliette gasped, scrambling back as Ladybug let go of the object in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it with you girls and taking things that aren’t yours?” Aveline didn’t sound like herself, her high pitched tone mixed with a man’s baritone voice.</p><p> </p><p><em>Papillon</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Let this girl go, Papillon,” Ladybug stated coldly. “She’s of no use to you. She’s been fighting you this entire time, fighting hard enough that apparently you need to take complete control.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t say that’s entirely true, my dear.” Aveline was getting up now and the three of them slowly backed away, Chat Noir pushing Juliette behind him. “She <em>is</em> of use to me. I will admit that getting her to comply with her side of the bargain was difficult, but I’d say that the issue has resolved itself, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let her go,” Chat Noir warned. “Or face the consequences.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Or what?” Papillon sounded amused. “You’ll beat a disembodied voice out of a fourteen year old girl? I would tell you brutality isn’t a particularly charming look on you Chat Noir, but that is your main source of power, is it not?” He sneered in response.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s just a girl.” Juliette’s voice was soft, but determined. “She doesn’t want any of this. Let her be free. That’s all she wants.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what she wants. In fact, I <em>gave</em> her what she wanted: the possibility of solitude and freedom from an overbearing parent. Let’s be honest with ourselves here.” Aveline stalked closer, and they each took a small step back. “My power is not the problem here. Each of my villains is capable of denying my gift to them if they wish. It just so happens that they rarely do. The issue here is with you, my girl.” Aveline’s gaze, framed by red skin and a purple butterfly, settled on Juliette. “You think that you can help her. Save her.” Juliette’s jaw clenched. “You cannot.”</p><p> </p><p>“She called for me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Some of my creations aren’t perfect,” Papillon admitted. “She made a mistake in calling out to you. She was disciplined as required.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliette’s jaw remained clenched, but she took a breath. “I don’t believe you,” she declared. “She fought you then, and she’s fighting you now.” She took a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Juliette,” Ladybug warned. She ignored her.</p><p> </p><p>“Aveline, please,” Juliette begged. “Please.” Aveline’s head tilted to the side, regarding her with smug amusement. “I hope you can hear me and I probably look kind of stupid right now-“ She laughed humorlessly at that. “-but I believe in you, kid. You know how much I want to help you. I know you’re tired and you’re hurt, but we’re here for you. And- And we’re going to figure this out, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The butterfly on the bridge of Aveline’s nose faded. Ladybug’s breath hitched. “I’m so tired, Juliette.” Aveline’s voice sounded like her own. She sounded so <em>small</em>. “Make it stop.” Juliette took another step forward, hand reaching out for the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I will. Just give us a chance, and-“</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, an evil smirk crossed Aveline’s face as the purple butterfly flickered back to life. Her hand snapped around Juliette’s neck, lifting her up off the ground with a strength Ladybug had never seen in teenage girls (herself excluded, of course). Her fingers curled around her throat as Juliette choked.</p><p><br/>
“No!” Ladybug and Chat Noir cried as Juliette was dropped off the bridge, and Ladybug felt tears spring up in her eyes at the sound of her cousin’s scream. Leaping off of the platform, she straightened herself into a line to get to Juliette faster, slamming into her body as she caught her. She tossed her yo-yo up into the air and swung them both out of danger, landing in another open ornament. They both breathed hard, and Ladybug gripped the brunette’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you… okay?” She panted.</p><p> </p><p>“Why… did you do that?” Juliette panted back.</p><p> </p><p>That floored her. “What?” She asked, flabbergasted. Before either of them could say anything, they were interrupted by Chat Noir’s battle cries followed by a yelp of surprise as he was flung across the length of the tree, crashing hard at the back of the ornament. The two girls winced at the sound of his landing before Juliette’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“None of the other balls were open like this except hers,” she said quickly. “This is a-“ Branches curled around the entrance and Ladybug and Juliette quickly crawled back, watching helplessly as the entrance sealed itself off. “-trap.” Juliette finished lamely as they were enveloped in darkness. “God damn it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t consider myself to be a cruel man.” Aveline and Papillon’s voices were meshed together again, and Ladybug curled her hands into fists. <em>What a joke. Not a cruel man.</em> “I feel it’s appropriate to provide some ambiance. This place provides such a sense of calm, doesn’t it?” As if on cue, fireflies pushed themselves into the prison, lazily buzzing around as a gentle light washed over the three of them. “Consider this your warning. When you’re ready to hand over your Miraculouses, do give a shout. I’ll be further disciplining Aveline as we await your surrender.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Juliette shouted, slamming a fist against the branches. “Fuck!” She swore as she held onto her fist, pressing her fingers against her mouth as she glared at Ladybug. <em>Why the hell is she so mad at me?</em> “What’s the matter with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Ladybug cried. “Excuse me, I just saved your life!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask you to!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“You wouldn’t have been able to anyway, since you’d be a crêpe on the ground a thousand feet below if I hadn’t caught you!” She felt herself getting hotter, the anger taking over her body as she stomped her foot.</p><p> </p><p>“I had her!” Juliette shouted. “I was this close! I was this close, and you just had to butt in! And what the fuck was with that gunshot, by the way? Do you think that shooting at kids is appropriate now? Is that your idea of dealing with the issue?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies-“ Chat Noir attempted, but they both ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t condone that or tell them it was okay to do that in <em>any</em> capacity!” She shouted back. “We didn’t even know it was happening until we were up in the air, how could you even possibly think I would believe it was okay to shoot at a fourteen year old girl-“</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, we’re going to get to that later because right now I just cannot believe- <em>Argh!</em>” Juliette pulled at her hair. “Why did you come when I didn’t call for you, you always panic and then think of the worst possible scenario and then jump to conclusions-“</p><p> </p><p>“What does that even mean-“</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t need you up there yet! We had a code word, and I didn’t use it but no, you just had to swing into danger when I was handling it, and I’m supposed to be the one looking out for you-“</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Ladybug felt both angry and numb at the same time, rage and anxiety battling it out in her nervous system, vaguely aware of the fact that Chat Noir was looking between them both with a panicked expression on his face. “What the hell are you talking about? Are you seriously mad at me for doing my job? You’re angry because I had the city’s best interests in mind, because I was putting public safety first? You’re not even from Paris! How can you-” She didn’t quite feel like Ladybug anymore, who was always calm and in control. She felt like plain old Marinette, who was constantly spiraling and catastrophizing and who was currently getting into a fight with her family over a misunderstanding.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t need you yet!” Juliette shouted again.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously you did!” Ladybug shot right back.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I had it under control, Marinette!</em>” Juliette’s voice was ringing in her ears. Marinette’s body went rigid, and her gaze flickered over to Chat Noir, whose jaw had dropped. “I had it under control-“</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Marinette whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“-why didn’t you let me handle it?” Juliette stopped herself and her body froze as she realized what she had done. “Oh. Oh, no, Mar- <em>Ladybug</em>, no, I’m sorry, I’m-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Marinette?</em>” Chat Noir breathed as she collapsed. It was too much. It was all too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God, what did I do?”</p><p> </p><p>The world felt like it was closing in on her, she wasn’t ready, how did Juliette find out, what did she do wrong, how did this happen, how did she mess up this bad,<em> no no no no no-</em></p><p> </p><p>“She’s hyperventilating.“ Chat Noir sounded stunned.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s having a panic attack. It’s okay-“ Words really couldn’t describe how not okay this all was, and she felt herself clawing at her mask, wanting it off but not having enough air in her lungs to tell Tikki to take the costume away, what was she going to do, <em>Juliette was in danger, she was going to die-</em> “Listen to me.” Her voice was soothing. Marinette clenched her eyes shut, trying to catch her breath. “That’s it, breathe, it’s going to be okay, this is all my fault, I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you-“ Marinette was stuttering. “H-How did you even- How-“</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe first,” Juliette continued to soothe. “In and out, slow as you can, there you go.”</p><p> </p><p>“My Lady.” Marinette choked out a sob, unable to look at her partner. “Ladybug. It’s all right. It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t ready,” she gasped, ignoring Chat Noir’s gentle pleas. “Juliette, how could you do this, <em>I wasn’t ready</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” She sounded pained. “I’m so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. But listen, Netta-“ Marinette flinched at the nickname. “I know you’re upset, and probably furious with me. That’s fine. But right now there’s a girl who is going through something that’s straight out of the Paranormal movies, and I have a feeling you’re the only one who can cure her.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.” Marinette finally looked up to see Chat Noir kneeling down in front of her, a gentle smile on his face. His eyes were filled with emotion (dare she say, adoration?) as he looked at her, and he placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up towards him. “Mar- My Lady,” he corrected himself. “I’ll admit I didn’t expect to find out this way, but I’m…” He laughed to himself. “I’m… Let’s just say I know you already.” There was a twinkle in his eye, and even though she was confused and upset it made Marinette want to smile and to tell him anything and everything, why did it feel like she already knew him underneath the mask?</p><p> </p><p>“But Papillon,” she whispered. “It’s too dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s already happened,” he replied simply. “You can’t change the past, Ladybug.” For a split second his face dropped into an expression of unreadable sadness. “Believe me, I know.” As soon as the emotion crossed his face it faded and he grinned at her again. “Besides, we have each other’s backs. It’s always been you and me against the world, my Lady.”</p><p> </p><p>He was right, Marinette realized. He was completely and totally correct. <em>Of course he is.</em></p><p><br/>
“Yes,” Marinette agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“So pick yourself up,” said Chat Noir. “Get off of this floor, help us figure out a way to get out of this wooden prison, defeat the Akuma, and send Papillon back to his hole licking his wounds.”</p><p><br/>
She felt her fear and anxiety crumble as determination took its place. “Okay,” she said as she forced herself up, fixing her hair and nodding at Chat Noir. “You’re right.” She held out her hand, and he took it. “I can do this. We can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve always been stronger than you thought,” said Juliette quietly. “You’re the best of us, Marinette.”</p><p> </p><p>She really should’ve felt more pissed off at her cousin. The way Marinette saw it, she should be yelling and screaming and biting her head off, but Juliette’s sincerity made her anger melt just a little. Letting go of Chat’s hand, she turned to face Juliette, who winced under Ladybug’s calculating gaze. “You’re going to tell me everything when we get home,” she decided.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re not going to tell anyone about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“It goes with me to my grave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let’s not be overdramatic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Never.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette laughed and the worry drained from Juliette’s face as she laughed along in relief. Taking a step forward, Marinette wrapped her arms around Juliette and hugged her tight, feeling in ache in her chest at the sniffle she made against Marinette’s shoulder. “I’m still really upset,” Marinette whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Juliette pulled away, smoothing her hands over Marinette’s armored black and red suit. “You have every right to be. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for yelling at you. You’re my little cousin-“</p><p> </p><p>“By a few months!”</p><p> </p><p>“-and I’m supposed to look out for you. I worry, that’s all. Especially with this side gig of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not alone,” said Chat Noir, pointing at himself. “We’ve got kind of a yin and yang thing going here, anyway. She’d be lost without me,” he joked, and Marinette laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>“While I’m not entirely sure about that last bit, I totally agree with the first half of that statement,” said Juliette, her lips curving upward as she lightly punched Marinette's shoulder. “Okay, Ladybug. Tell us what to do so you can go out there and kick some ass.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!!!!!</p><p>(also I didn't forget about the Lila plot either I promise I did not forget I am going to get to that in the next chapter or so LOL)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>